Los dioses y semidioses leen La sangre del Olimpo
by Calypso Valdez
Summary: Obviamente, *BoO SPOILERS* Pensaban que la tortura de leer los libros había acabado, pero que pasara cuando el ultimo y décimo libro aparezca en el olimpo? Sorprendiendo tanto a dioses como mestizos. Ahora todos estaran leyendo su futuro... Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Tratie, y en el final Solangelo!
1. Jason I

**Holaaaa. ¿Me ven cara de tio troll rompe corazones? No? Entonces no soy Rick Riordan y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece, lo mismo con la sangre del Olimpo.**

**El Argo II navegó en la noche.** – Leyo Zeus – listo ahí termino el último libro – anuncio.

Y así era, hacía ya un tiempo, un grupo de semidioses había llegado junto a las moiras, estas los habían obligado a leer los libros que supuestamente revelaban el futuro.

Habia 9 de ellos, los primeros cinco se trataban del hijo de Poseidon, Percy y de como el junto a los semidioses del campamento mestizo habian derrotado a Cronos. Los otros cuatro se trataban del grupo de 7 semidioses luchando contra la nueva gran profecía, habia grandes problemas Gea estaba despertando y los campamentos estaban al borde de la guerra.

Mientras se seguía la lectura, diferentes personas iban apareciendo, ahora se encontraban los 12 olimpicos mas Hades, Hestia y Perséfone. Frente a ellos se encontraban los 7 de la profecía, Reyna, Nico, las cazadoras de Artemisa, las amazonas, Rachel, Quiron, algunos mestizos del campamento Júpiter, los jefes de cabaña del campamento mestizo y otros mencionados. También había dos sátiros (Grover y Hedge) y por ultimo se encontraban Bianca, Silena, Luke, Beckendorf, Michael Yew y Lee Fletcher como formas espirituales.

_ Y ahora que? – pregunto Hefesto. Las moiras los habian obligado a leer los libros, muchos dioses habían sufrido las muertes de sus futuros hijos y se sorprendieron de los cambios que habría en el futuro – hemos leído como quedamos al borde del fin dos veces, ahora nuestro destino depende de estos semidioses.

_ Tal vez es un truco de las moiras – dijo Atenea – no olviden que todo esto empezó porque Apolo dijo que estaba aburrido.

Los dioses asintieron, los mestizos no sabían que hacer, ¿ahora que pasaría? ¿Volverían como si nada y seguirían con sus respectivas misiones?

En ese momento, un último libro apareció en una mesa delante de ellos, todos contuvieron el aliento.

_ La sangre del Olimpo – susurro Hestia que se habia acercado a inspeccionar el libro – no nos habían dicho que lo último que recuerdan ocurrió en la casa de Hades?

_ Es que lo último que recordamos ocurrió en el último libro – dijo confundida Annabeth.

_ Si – coincidió Percy – luego de eso solo me fui a dormir y ¡Puf! Aparecimos aquí, unos 70 años en el pasado con un mensaje de las moiras.

_ Ay una nota – noto Nico. Había estado callado desde el ultimo libro, el hecho de que todos se hallan enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Percy así… Pero había hablado con el hijo de Poseidon y las cosas se habían aclarado un poco.

Zeus tomo la nota y la leyó en voz alta.

_ Dioses, las moiras le presentamos el décimo y último libro, este será diferente, ahora tanto ustedes como los semidioses estarán leyendo el futuro, si hieren a alguien no podrán hacer nada para ayudarlo más que seguir leyendo, los cambios serán permanentes asi que lean pacientemente, al terminar el último libro todo estará en sus manos.

Las Moiras.

_ Eso lo aclara todo – ironizo Leo.

_ Pero – dudo Reyna – ¿que significa que ahora nosotros también estaremos leyendo el futuro?

_ ¿No sería mejor dejar el libro allI? – Pregunto irritado Ares – dice que si alguien muere, los cambios serán permanentes, no sabemos que pasara…

_ ¿Preocupado por los semidioses? – pregunto Hades incrédulo.

_ No podremos cambiar el destino – interrumpió Atenea, no quería otra pelea en el olimpo – esto pasara de todas formas, yo creo que será mejor leerlo.

_ ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? - pregunto Apolo sonriendo – pido el primer turno!

La mayoría de la sala frunció el ceño, Apolo tendía a confundir la historia agregando comentarios mientras leía.

**Jason I** – Leyó el dios de las profecías.

El mencionado soltó un quejido, al parecer no se salvaría de que lean sus pensamientos.

**Jason odiaba ser viejo**

Jason fruncio el ceño.

_ Como la persona más grande en este salón que envejece mortalmente – interrumpió Percy – me siento ofendido.

Atenea rodo los ojos, justo cuando pensó que la tortura de leer un libro con semidioses y dioses había terminado, Puf! Otro libro aparece en la mesa, aunque después del ulitimo libro, respetaba al hijo de Poseidon.

**Sus articulaciones duelen. Sus piernas temblaban. Mientras trataba de subir la colina, sus pulmones traqueteaban como una caja de rocas.**

_ Amigo, deberías ir a un medico – dijo Apolo confundiendo a todos por no saber si eso es lo que decía el libro o lo que pensaba el – para tener tu edad, eso es malo.

_ Yo no me siento asi – dijo el hijo de Júpiter – bueno… no me sentía asi.

_ ¿A que te refieres? – le cuestiono su novia que estaba junto a el.

_ Como decía en las notas – dijo el chico respirando mal – supongo que es lo que esta pasando, como en el libro soy viejo me siento viejo.

_ ¿Pero porque eres viejo? – pregunto Percy.

_ Si leemos tal vez lo sabremos – los corto Atenea, este sería un libro largo.

**No podía ver su rostro, gracias a Dios, pero sus dedos estaban retorcidos y huesudos. Venas azules y saltonas palmeaban el dorso de sus manos.**

Afrodita fruncio el ceño, lo mismo hizo la mayoría.

**Incluso tenia ese viejo olor a naftalina y sopa de pollo. ¿Cómo era posible? Habia ido de dieciséis a setenta y cinco en cuestión de segundos**

_ Lo mismo nos preguntamos nosotros – dijo Leo.

…**pero el olor del viejo hombre paso al instante, como Boom. ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Apestas!**

_ Por suerte el olor no se traspasa de los libros a aquí Sparky – susurro Piper al oído de su novio – ya me habría ido de ser por eso.

**_ Ya casi – Piper le sonrió – Lo estas haciendo bien.**

La mencionada alzo la vista, ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

**Facil para ella decirlo. Piper y Annabeth se disfrazan de encantadoras doncellas que servían a griegos. Incluso en sus vestidos sin mangas blancas y sandalias de cordones, tenían problemas para navegar por el camino pedregoso.**

**El pelo caoba de Piper quedó atrapado en una espiral trenzada. Pulseras de plata adornaban sus brazos. Ella se parecía a una antigua estatua de su madre, Afrodita, que Jason encontró un poco intimidante.**

**Salir con una chica hermosa era exasperantemente suficiente. Salir con una chica cuya madre era la diosa del amor… bueno, Jason siempre tuvo miedo de hacer algo no romántico y que la madre de Piper frunciera el ceño, descendiera del monte Olimpo y le convirtiera en un cerdo salvaje.**

_ O cariño – dijo Afrodita sonriéndole – no tendrías que tener miedo de mi, soy una suegra maravillosa, tienes mucha suerte, ni que fueras Percy.

Percy miro a Atenea con miedo, pero esta solo se dedicó a mirar a Afrodita.

**Jason miro hacia arriba. La cumbre todavía estba a un centenar de metros mas arriba.**

**_ La peor idea del mundo – se apoyó contra un árbol de cemento y se secó la frente – la magia de Hazel es demasiado buena. Si tengo que luchar, voy a ser inútil.**

_ Usar la niebla siempre es útil – dijo Apolo.

Atenea frunció el ceño – ¿Eso lo dices tu o el libro?  
>_ Esa sabiduría solo puedes sacarla de aquí – dijo el dios de las profecías señalando a su cabeza.<p>

La mayoría rodo los ojos.

**_ No va a llegar a eso, - prometio Annabeth. Ella parecía incomoda en su traje de sirvienta soltera. No paraba de encorvar los hombros para evitar que el vestido resbale. Su moño rubio clavado en marcha se había deshecho en la espalda y el peño le colgaba como patas de araña largas. Sabiendo de su odio a las arañas, Jason decidió no hablar de ello.**

_ Sabio – dijo Percy.

**_ Nos infiltramos en el palacio – dijo ella – tomamos la información que necesitamos y salimos.**

**Piper dejo el ánfora, la alta jarra de vino de cerámica en la que su espada estaba oculta.**

**_ Podemos descansar por un segundo. Recuperar el aliento Jason.**

**De la cintura del cordón bajo la cornucopia, el cuerno mágico de la abundancia. Escondido en algún lugar de los pliegues de su vestido estaba su cuchillo, Katoptris. Piper no parecía peligrosa, pero si es presenta la necesidad podría usar el doble filo de bronce celestial o disparar a sus enemigos en la cara con magos maduros.**

Algunos rieron, pero sabían que Jason no estaba bromeando.

**Annabeth se colgó sus propias ánforas en su hombro. Ella también tenía una espada oculta, pero incluso sin un arma visible parecía mortal. Sus tormentosos ojos grises exploraban el entorno, alerta ante cualquier amenaza. Si cualquier tipo invitaba a Annabeth a tomar una copa, Jason pensó que probablemente ella petearia al chico en sus bifurcum**

_ Y ni pensar en lo que haría Percy – bromeo Thalia, ella era una de las pocas cazadoras que se dirigían a los mestizos.

_ No se si me debo halagar u ofender – admitió la rubia.

_ Dioses – dijo Travis Stoll – ¿Acabo de escuchar a una hija de Atenea admitir que no sabe qué hacer?

_ Ahora si lo he visto todo – le dijo su hermano.

Percy sonrió al ver como Annabeth se ponía roja.

_ Tranquila chica sabia – le susurró al oído – estoy seguro de que fue un cumplido.

**Trato de calmar su respiración.**

**Debajo de ellos, Afales Bay brillaba, el agua era tan azul que podría haber sido teñida con colorante de alimentos. A unos cientos de metros de la costa, el Argo II descansaba en el ancla. Sus velas blancas parecían no más grandes que los sellos de correos, sus noventa remos como palillos de dientes. Jason imagino a sus amigos en cubierta siguiendo su progreso, tomando turnos con el catalejo de Leo, tratando de no reírse al ver al abuelo Jason cojear cuesta arriba.**

_ Ay Jason – dijo Leo poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo – ¿Que no aprendiste nada siendo amigo mío por ya casi un año? Seguramente ya te saque una foto.

Algunos rieron y el hijo de Júpiter fruncio el ceño, quemaría esa foto ni bien todo esto acabara.

**_ Estúpida Ithaca – murmuro.**

_ Cuidado con como hablas niño – lo regaño Hestia, aunque estaba sonriendo, no podía imaginar un grupo de héroes tan buenos como aquellos.

_ Prácticamente no he hecho nada aun – se defendió el chico.

**Supuso que la isla era bastante bonita. Una columna vertebral de colinas boscosas torcio hacia abajo su centro. Laderas blancas como yeso se hundieron en el mar. Entradas formaban playas rocosas y puertos donde las casas de techos rojos y las iglesiss de estuco blanco situadas al abrigo de la costa.**

**Las colinas estaban salpicadas de amapolas, azafranes y cerezos silvestres. La brisa olia a floración mirto. Todo muy bonito- exepto que la temperatura era de unos ciento cinco grados. El aire era tan vaporoso como una casa de baños romana.**

_ No entiendo – solto Percy.

_ Que raro – dijo Annabeth causando las risas de otros.

_ ¿Porque están yendo allí? - pregunto el hijo de Poseidon ignorando a su novia.

_ Para asegurarse de que no hay peligro probablemente – contesto para la sorpresa de todos Nico.

_ Bueno… evadamos el silencio incomodo – dijo Apolo.

**Hubiera sido fácil para Jason controlar los vientos y volar a la cima de la colina, pero nooo. En aras de la cautela, tenia que luchar a lo largo como un viejo amigo con problemas de rodillas y hedor a sopa de pollo.**

_ No te gusta la sopa de pollo, no? – pregunto Apolo, cortando la lectura e irritando a todos.

_ No – admitió el hijo de Júpiter esperando que no hubiera muchos capítulos con sus pensamientos.

**Pensó en su ultima subida, hace dos semanas, cuando Hazel y el se habian enfrentado al bandido Esciron en los acantilados de Croacia. Por lo menos entonces Jason habia estado en toda su fuerza. Lo que ellos estaban a punto de enfrentar seria mucho peor que un bandido.**

_ Que optimista – susurro Rachel.

**_¿Estas segura de que es la colina correcta? – Pregunto – Parece un poco, no se, tranquila. **

**Piper estudio la cordillera. Su pelo trenzado con una brillante pluma azul de arpía – un recuerdo del ataque de la noche anterior. La pluma no iba exactamente con su disfraz…**

_ Hey! – se quejo la hija de Afrodita.

… **, pero Piper habia ganado, derrotanto a toda una bandada de damas pollo- demonio por si misma mientras estaba de guardia. Ella minimizo el logro, pero Jason podía decir que se sentía bien por ello. La pluma era un recordatorio de que ella no era la misma chica que habia sido el invierno pasado, cuando por primera vez habían llegado en el campamento mestizo.**

_ ¿Te quejabas? – dijo Jason sonriendo por como pensaba su yo del futuro.

_ No fanfarrones – respondió la chica – todavía no has hecho nada, o por lo menos… agh todo esto es muy raro.

_ Lo estoy haciendo ahora – Jason sonrió.

_ ¿Podemos seguir con la lectura tortolitos? – pregunto Hermes sonriendo.

Los semidioses se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando y se sonrojaron, Afrodita le lanzo una mirada de muerte al dios de los viajeros por haber arruinado el momento.

**_ Las ruinas están allá arriba – prometió - lo vi en la hoja de Katoptris. Y tu oíste lo que dijo Hazel…**

La mencionada miro al libro curiosa.

… "**La mayor…"**

_ "**La mayor reunión de espíritus malignos que jamas he sentido" – recordó Jason – si suena increíble.**

_ Sigo sin entender cuando se usa el sarcasmo – admitió Connor.

**Despues de luchar a través del templo subterráneo de Hades, lo último que Jason quería era tratar con espiritus malignos. Pero el destino de la misión estaba en juego. La tripulación del Argo II tenía una gran decisión que tomar. Si elegían mal, fallarían, y el mundo entero seria destruido.**

_ Oh, no hay presión – murmuro Apolo. Todos lo miraron en modo de pregunta – comentario personal – añadió.

_ Agh – dijo Hera – yo leeré luego, no puedo aguantar esto de escuchar a Apolo…

_ Me halagas – dijo el dios del sol sonriendo.

**El cuchillo de Piper, los sentidos mágicos de Hazel y los instintos de Annabeth estuvieron de acuerdo- la respuesta estaba aquí en Ithaca, en el antiguo palacio de Odiseo, donde una horda de espíritus malignos se habían reunido para esperar ordenes de Gea. El plan consistía en infiltrarse entre ellos, aprender lo que estaba pasando y decidir el mejor curso de la acción. Luego salir, preferentemente vivos.**

_ Me gusta el plan – dijo Percy.

**Annabeth reajusto su cinturón de oro.**

**_ Espero que nuestros disfraces se mantengan. Los pretendientes eran clientes desagradables cuando estaban vivos. Si se enteran de que somos semidioses…**

**_ La magia de Hazel funcionara – dijo Piper.**

**Jason trato de creer en eso.**

**Los pretendientes: un centenar de los mas codiciosos, malvados degolladores que habían vivido nunca. Cuando Odiseo, el rey griego de Ithaca, desapareció después de la guerra de troya, esta turba de la lista B de príncipes había invadido su palacio y se rehusó a salir, cada uno con la esperanza de casarse con la reina Penelope y apoderarse del reino. Odiseo logro regresar en secreto y matar a todos ellos- su básico hogar feliz llego. Pero si las visiones de Piper estaban en lo cierto, los pretendientes estaban de vuelta, frecuentando el lugar donde habian muerto.**

**Jason no podía creer que estuviera a punto de visitar el palacio real de Odiseo- uno de los mas famosos héroes griegos de todos los tiempos. Por otra parte, toda esta búsqueda habia sido un evento alucinante tras otro. La misma Annabeth acababa de volver del abismo eterno del Tartaro. Teniendo en cuenta eso, Jason decidió que tal vez no debería quejarse por ser un aciano.**

Atenea y Poseidon se pusieron serios, a ninguno les había hecho gracia tener que leer la miserable vida que tendrían sus hijos.

Leo estaba perdido, intentando recordar el nombre de Odiseo, sabía que le tenia que sonar, pero si era quien el creía no quería escuchar mucho de él…

**_ Bueno – se apoyo en su bastón – si me veo tan viejo como me siento, mi disfraz debe ser perfecto. Vamos a seguir adelante.**

**Mientras subían, el sudor corría por su cuello. Sus pantorrillas le dolían. A pesar del calor, se puso a temblar. Y, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía dejar de pensar en sus sueños recientes.**

Piper miro preocupada a su novio, este intentaba ignorarlo pero empezaba a temblar ligeramente, y había mencionado aquellos sueños…

**Desde la casa de Hades, se habian vuelto más vividas.**

**A veces, Jason se encontraba de pie junto al templo subterraneo de Epiro, el gigante Clitio se cierne sobre el, hablando en un coro de voces sin cuerpo: Se vienen todos juntos para derrotarme. ¿Qué harán cuando la Madre Tierra abra sus ojos?**

**Otras veces Jason se encontraba en la cima del campamento Mestizo. Gea la madre tierra se levantaba del suelo- una figura de remolino de tierra, hojas y piedras.**

Todos los semidioses miraron con pena a Jason, todos ellos sufrían de pesadillas.

**Pobre niño. Su voz resonando a través del paisaje, sacudiendo los cimientos debajo de los pies de Jason . **_**Tu padre es el primero entre los dioses, sin embargo, tu siempre eres el segundo mejor, a tus compañeros romanos, a tus amigos griegos, incluso a tu familia, ¿C omo demostraras lo que vales?**_

Piper miro a su novio molesta.

_ No te lo vallas a creer – lo amenazo – ya tuvimos que lidiar con la baja autoestima de Leo, Frank, Percy y Hazel, no nos hagas empezar con la tuya.

_ Hey! – se quejó Leo – yo no tengo baja autoestima.

_ Díselo a tu cabeza – lo corto Piper – porque los libros no están de acuerdo.

**Su peor sueño comenzó en el patio de la Casa de la loba en Sonoma. Ante el estaba la diosa Juno, brillando con el resplandor de plata fundida.**

**Tu vida me pertenece, su voz trono. Un apaciguamiento de Zeus.**

**Jason sabia que no debía mirar, pero no podía cerrar los ojos cuando Juno se volvía supernova, revelando su verdadera forma divina. Dolor cauterizaba la mente de Jason. Su cuerpo quemado en capas como una cebolla.**

Jason intento ignorar el dolor, esto de leer el futuro no era muy placentero, todo llegaba a su mente como si fuera lo que estaba pasando ahora, al ver las miradas de las chicas se dio cuenta de que ellas sentían lo mismo. A medida que leían, todo les llegaba a la mente como si ya hubiera pasado.

**Entonces la escena cambio. Jason estaba todavía en la Casa del Lobo, pero ahora era un niño pequeño, con no más de dos años. Una mujer se arrodillo delante de el, su aroma a limón tan familiar. Sus fracciones estaban aguadas e indistintas, pero conocía su voz: brillante y frágil como la capa más delgada de hielo sobre un arroyo rápido.**

Thalia y Piper miraron preocupadas al hijo de Júpiter.

_**Estaré de vuelta para ti, querido, **_**dijo ella. **_**Te veré pronto.**_

**Cada vez que Jason despertaba de esa pesadilla, tenía la cara perlada de sudor. Sus ojos ardían con lágrimas.**

**Nico Di Angelo le habia advertido: la casa de Hades removería sus peores recuerdos, haciéndoles ver sus miedos del pasado. Sus fantasmas volverían a removerse.**

**Jason tenía la esperanza de que un fantasma en particular se mantuviera alejado, pero cada noche el sueño empeoraba.**

Percy tenía razón, Leo tiene que inventar algo para remover sus pesadillas. Ahora estaba sintiéndolas, claro que ya las había tenido desde que llegaron al Olimpo.

**Ahora el estaba subiendo las ruinas de un palacio donde un ejército de fantasmas se habian reunido.**

_**Eso no significa que ella estará allí, se dijo a sí mismo.**_

**Pero sus manos no paraban de temblar. Cada paso parecía mas difícil que el anterior.**

Piper tomo la mano de su novio.

**_ Casi estamos – dijo Annabeth – vamos a…**

**BOOM!**

Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos, las onomatopeyas de apolo eran insufribles, al ser dios de la música, tenía un gran grito que podría dejarlos sordos a todos.

_ Eso es todo – grito Artemisa molesta – dame el libro!

_ No – dijo Apolo abrazando el libro – ya casi termina! Además luego le toca a Hera.

_ Pues termínalo ahora! No quiero que nadie se quede sordo, bueno tal vez tu descendiente pero nadie mas!

Lee Fletcher, Michael Yew y Will Solace miraron con desprecio a Octavian que se dedicaba a cuchillar con aquel hijo de Venus. Los primeros dos no podían hacer nada, ya que eran espíritus, pero Will estaba bastante listo como para darle una paliza a su familiar en cuanto abriera la boca.

…**La ladera retumbo. En algún lugar sobre el canto, una multitud rugio en señal de aprobación, como espectadores en un coliseo. El sonido hizo que a Jason se le pusiera la piel de gallina. No hace mucho tiempo, que habia luchado por su vida en el Coliseo romano ante un publico fantasmal animado. No estaba ansioso por repetir la experiencia.**

**_¿Que fue esa explocion? – pregunto.**

**_ No lo se – dijo Piper – pero parece que se están divirtiendo. Vamos a hacer algunos amigos muertos.**

Aquí termina – Anuncio el dios – Hera?

_ Agh – dijo la diosa tomando el libro.

**Jason II…**

**Intentare subir capítulos a seguido, pero tengan paciencia estas semanas tengo todos los integradores mas torneos y lo único que me dedico a hacer es leer Fanfics y publicar en Tumblr.**

**Pip Pip Da Doodly Do!**


	2. Jason II

Agh – dijo la diosa tomando el libro.

**Jason II**

**Naturalmente, la situación era peor de lo que Jason esperaba.**

_ ¿Cuando no? – se quejó Leo.

**No habría habido ninguna diversión de lo contrario.**

**Mirando a través de los arbustos de olivo en la cima de la colina, vio lo que parecía una fiesta de fraternidad zombie fuera de control.**

Hades, Nico, Hazel y Bianca le prestaban especial atención a los detalles.

**Las ruinas en si no eran tan impresionantes: Unos muros de piedra, un patio central de malezas hundidas, una escalera sin salida cincelada en la roca. Algunas hojas de madera contrachapada cubriendo un pozo y un andamio de metal apoyados en un arco agrietado.**

**Pero superpuesto en las ruinas era otra capa de realidad – un espejismo espectral del palacio, de lo que debió haber sido en su apogeo. Paredes de estuco blancas bordeadas de balcones subiendo tres pisos de altura. Porticos con columnas enfrentaban el atrio central, que tenía una enorme fuente y braceros de bronce. En una docena de mesas de banquetes, los ghouls reian, comian y se empujaban unos a otros alrededor.**

_ No parecen muy letales – dijo Will.

_ No ahora – Nico miro al hijo de Apolo – pero cuando quieren, pueden llegar a ser terroríficos.

_ Si lo dice el rey de los fantasmas debe ser cierto – el rubio sonrio.

_ Como sea – dijo Nico rodando los ojos.

Afrodita los miro divertida, podría ser…?

**Jason habia esperado unos cien espíritus, pero mucho más que el doble estaban pululando alrededor, persiguiendo espectrales chicas- sirvienta, rompiendo platos y tazas, y básicamente ser una molestia para si mismos.**

**La mayoría parecían Lares del campamento Júpiter, espectros purpuras transparentes con túnicas y sandalias. Los cuerpos de algunos juerguistas habian decaído como carne gris, con terrones apelmazados de cabello y heridas desagradables. Otros parecían ser mortales vivos regulares – algunos con togas, algunos en trajes de negocios modernos o uniformes militares. Jason incluso vio a un hombre con una camiseta purpura del campamento Júpiter y una armadura romana.**

Tantos dioses como semidioses se miraron unos a otros, eso no era bueno.

Los romanos parecían algo avergonzados por tener a algún miembro del lado de Gea.

**En el centro del atrio, un demonio de piel gris con una túnica griega hecha jirones desfilaba a través de la multitud, sostenía un busto de mármol sobre su cabeza como un trofeo de deportes. Los otros fantasmas vitoreaban y le daban palmadas en la espalda. A medida que el ghoul se acercaba, Jason se dio cuenta de que tenia una flecha en la garganta…**

Annabeth, Piper y Jason hicieron una mueca, algunos lo miraron extrañados.

_ ¿Que pasa? – pregunto Percy preocupado.

_ Nada – dijo su novia – es… raro, como si esto ya paso y queda en nuestra mente como un recuerdo, como si ya habría pasado.

_ Exacto – confirmo Piper – ¿no sienten algo parecido?

_ Bueno – dijo Leo – yo… siento que el tiempo pasa, y cada tanto me llegan recuerdo de cosas que no recuerdo haber hecho, pero están allí y las hice… es complicado.

_ Debe ser un truco de las moiras – los tranquilizo Hestia.

_ Sigan leyendo – los corto Zeus – quiero saber a dónde llega todo esto.

**,el eje emplumado le brotaba de su manzana de Adan. Aun más inquietante: El busto que estaba sosteniendo… ¿Era de Zeus?**

Hera paro de leer, esperando a la reacción de su esposo. Zeus estaba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

_ ¿Vas a seguir leyendo? – pregunto de una vez por todas con voz serena al ver que todos lo estaban viendo.

Hera se ruborizo ligeramente y continúo.

**Era difícil estar seguro. La mayoría de las estatuas de dioses griegos tenían un aspecto similar. Pero el rostro ceñudo y barbudo le recordó a Jason mucho el del gigante Hippie de Zeus en la cabaña uno en el campamento mestizo.**

**_ Nuestra próxima oferta! – grito el ghoul su voz zumbando con la flecha en la garganta – Vamos a comer por la madre tierra!**

**Los fiesteros gritaban y golpeaban sus tazas.**

Dionisio miraba al libro expectante, eso no era una fiesta, el les demostraría lo que era una BUENA fiesta.

**El ghoul se dirigio a la fuente central. La multitud se apartó, y Jason se percató de que la fuente no estaba llena de agua**. **Desde el pedestal de tres metros de altura, un geiser de arena exploto hacia arriba, formando un arco de una cortina en forma de paraguas de partículas blancas antes de desembocar en la cuenca circular.**

**El ghoul tiro el busto de mármol a la fuente.**

Zeus frunció el ceño, se las vería con aquellos fantasmas más tarde, si es que los semidioses no se encargaban de ellos primero.

**Tan pronto como la cabeza de Zeus paso a través de la lluvia de arena, el mármol se desintegro como si pasara a través de una astilladora de madera. La arena brillaba como el oro, el color de icor – sangre de dioses. Entonces toda la montaña retumbo con un BOOM ahogado, como si eructara después de comer.**

Buena comparación – lo felicito Hermes mientras los Stoll, Chris Rodrigez y Leo asentían, y Katie les pegaba a los hermanos, Clarisse a su novio y Piper a su amigo.

**Los asistentes a la fiesta de muerte rugieron con aprobación.**

**_ ¿Mas estatuas? - el Ghoul grito a la multitud – ¿No? Entonces supongo que tendremos que esperar a algunos dioses reales para sacrificar!**

**Sus compañeros rieron y aplaudieron cuando el ghoul se dejó caer en la mesa de fiesta más cercana.**

_ Me asegurare de que nuestros_ amigos_ se encuentren comodos en el inframundo esta noche – solto Hades.

Algunos lo miraron sorprendidos, esta bien, no tenía la mejor relación con sus hermanos, pero esos estúpidos ghouls no eran nadie como para desafiar a ningún dios, eran simples mortales, y lo iban a pagar ahora, aunque todavía no hayan hecho nada.

**Jason apretó su baston.**

**_ Ese tipo solo desintegro a mi papa. ¿Quién se cree que es?**

Zeus miro a su hijo con orgullo, no habia sido el mejor padre de todos, pero su hijo seguía aceptando ser un verdadero hijo del dios de los cielos.

**_ Supongo que ese es Antinous – dijo Annabeth – uno de los pretendientes lideres. Si recuerdo bien, fue Odiseo quien le disparo a través del cuello con una flecha. **

**Piper hizo una mueca.**

Lo mismo hizo en el olimpo.

**_ Se podría pensar que trataría de mantener un perfil bajo. ¿Qué pasa con todos los demás? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?**

**_ No lo se – dijo Annabeth – los nuevos reclutas para Gea, supongo. Algunos deben de haber vuelto a la vida antes de cerrar las puertas de la muerte. Algunos son solo espiritus.**

**_ Algunos son necrófagos – dijo Jason.**

Los dioses alzaron la vista, igual Reyna y algunos romanos, si habia necrófagos, las cosas estaban mucho peor de lo que parecía.

… **los que tienen heridas abiertas y piel gris, como Antinous… He luchado contra su especie antes.**

**Piper tiro de su pluma azul de arpía.**

Que mágicamente apareció en su regazo. Jason se movio rápido, pensando que algo malo estaba pasando, pero luego vio la pluma y se tranquilizó.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Demeter alerta.

_ Nada – dijo el chico intentando ocultar sus mejillas – la pluma apareció.

Todos en la sala miraron la pluma que ahora sostenía Piper.

_ Eso es nuevo – soltó Apolo.

_ ¿Por qué querrían traer una pluma? – pregunto irritada Atenea.

_ Tal vez sea para demostrarnos que esto si está pasando – dijo Persefone meditando.

_ ¿Podemos continuar? – Pregunto cansado Zeus – estamos tardando más de lo usual.

Todos miraron a Hera, que se había puesto a leer para ella sola.

_ ¡Eso es trampa! – grito Apolo.

_ ¡No se vale! – se quejó Hermes.

_ Es: no vale – lo corrigió Atenea.

_ Lo que sea cerebrito – le respondió el dios de los ladrones.

_ ¡No me llames asi! – Atenea lo miraba furiosa.

_ Los que se pelean se aman! – grito Afrodita.

_ ¿Entonces que son tu y Artemisa? – pregunto Apolo divertido.

Una flecha cruzo por la sala.

_ No me metas! – le espeto su hermana gemela.

_ Bueno hermanita, tranquilízate – dijo Apolo – me podrías haber cortado la cabeza.

_ ¡Era la intención! Y por duodécima vez HOY, no me llames asi!

_ Nah, no podrías haberme hecho daño, no eres tan buena como yo!

_ Pueden calmarse! – espeto Demeter.

_ ¿O qué? ¿Los obligaras a comer cereales? – pregunto Poseidon cansado.

_ ¿Y tu que harás? ¿Llevarlos a clases de natacion? – le respondió Atenea.

_ Mejor que darles una lección oral de universidad.

_ Hera, deja de hacer trampa! – se quejó Apolo como un niño pequeño haciendo un puchero.

_ Váyanse al Hades! – dijo Hefesto.

_ No fuimos tan tontos como para comer sus granadas – Dionisio rodo los ojos.

_ Oh, no lo dijiste – La mirada de Hades era desqisiada.

Zeus estaba tirado en su trono, debatido, como si eso fuera cosa de todos los días. Hera seguía leyendo el libro, con la mirada más preocupada a medida que pasaba las páginas, Apolo y Hermes se gritaban con Artemisa y Atenea, mientras Poseidon discutía con Demeter, Ares parecía ser el único que disfrutaba esto.

_ ¡Si! – grito el dios de la guerra – eres un irrespetuoso – le grito a Poseidon –las reglas no se cumplen, ni respetan.

_ ¿Como no respetar un matrimonio? – pregunto Hefesto.

Afrodita, que se estaba dedicando a tirar pétalos de rosa sobre Hermes y Atenea, se dio vuelta.

_ ¿Un matrimonio? Un matrimonio debe de estar lleno de amor y comprensión, pregúntenle a Hera – señalo a la diosa que seguía leyendo el libro – tu siempre te la pasas en las forjas.

Las peleas seguían, Dionisio se gritaba con Persefone y Hades, aunque estaban a menos de un metro de distancia, Apolo y Artemisa habian empezado una competición para ver quien tenía más agilidad con el arco y flecha, Atenea y Hermes se intentaban quitar todas las porquerías que Afrodta les había arrojado y Hefesto parecía estar construyendo una maquina mortal mientras discutía con su esposa y Ares.

Los semidioses no sabían si reir o esconderse, la pelea no parecía nada serio por ahora, pero no se sabía cuando explotarían.

_ YA BASTAA! – Grito para la sorpresa de todos Hestia – HERA, DEJA DE LEER EL LIBRO SOLA, AFRODITA, SACALES ESAS PORQUERIAS A ATENEA Y HERMES, Y TODOS SE SIENTAN EN SU LUGAR! – exclamo.

No falto que lo dijera dos veces, cuando la calma volvió, Hestia se sento en su trono nuevo y miro a Hera

_ Sigue querida – dijo en un tono amable, nada parecida al de hace unos segundos.

Hera se acomodó, nerviosa, había leído gran parte de los capítulos como para saber que los cosas no iban bien.

**_ ¿Pueden ser asesinados?**

**Jason recordó una búsqueda que habia tomado para el campamento Júpiter hace años en San Bernardino.**

**_ No es fácil. Son fuertes, rápidos e inteligentes. Ademas de que comen carne humana.**

_ Fantástico – dijo Reyna.

Hera la miro, algo sorprendida, luego siguió leyendo.

**_ Fantástico – murmuro Annabeth.**

La romana y la hija de Atenea se miraron, algo divertidas, tal vez no se llevarían tan mal, después de todo.

… **No veo ninguna opción, excepto mantener el plan. Dividir, infiltrarse y averiguar por qué están aquí. Si las cosas van mal…**

**_ Usamos el plan contingencia – dijo Piper.**

Todos miraron a Piper expectantes.

_ No lo se – dijo la chica – si seguimos leyendo seguramente me llegara…

Los Stoll se largaron a reír, pronto los que habían entendido el doble sentido los acompañaron.

_ Tontos! – grito Katie al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, le dio un golpe a cada uno, a Travis mas fuerte, ningún motivo en especial…

_ Auch! – se quejó Connor.

_ Ellos también se están riendo – dijo Travis señalando a Leo, Will, Michael, Chris, Lee, Dakota, Luke, Hermes y Apolo.

_ Si, ve a pegarle a ellos también – Connor se frotaba la cabeza.

Katie se quedo quieta.

_ ¿Ves? Ella solo nos pega a nosotros, debe haber un motivo en especial…

Afrodita, que era la única mujer a la que se le había pasado el enojo, chillo, luego miro a los semidioses.

_ Y yo pensaba que no había nadie mas denso que Percy para el amor – dijo la diosa sonriendo.

_ Ey! – se quejo el chico.

_ Traquilo cariño, yo te adoro.

Uno no podía saber de quién era el sonrojo mas grande, si Percy, Piper o Katie.

_ Sigamos antes de que se les sincronizaran lo-

Apolo se calló al ver una flecha entre sus piernas.

_ Ni una palabra mas – le advirtió su hermana.

_ Continuemos! – dijo el dios del sol, rogando a Hera.

**Jason odiaba el plan de contingencia.**

**Antes de salir de la nave, Leo habia dado a cada uno de ellos una bengala de emergencia del tamaño de una vela de cumpleaños.**

**Supuestamente, si prendían fuego una, se dispararía hacia arriba en una racha de fosforo blanco, alertando al Argo II que el equipo estaba en problemas. En ese momento, Jason y las chicas tendrían unos segundos para ponerse a cubierto antes de que las catapultas de la nave dispararan contra su posición, que envolvería al palacio en el fuego griego y ráfagas de metralla de bronce celestial.**

_ No es el mejor plan, pero tiene su ventaja – dijo Atenea.

**No es el plan mas seguro, pero al menos Jason tuvo la satisfacción de saber que podía llamar a un ataque aéreo en esta ruidosa turba de chicos muertos si la situación se incierta.**

_ Atenea – exclamo Hermes – piensas como un hijo de Júpiter!

La diosa se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

**Por supuesto, eso fue asumiendo que el y sus amigas pudieran escapar. Y suponiendo que las velas del fin del mundo de Leo no estallaran por accidente- cosa que las invenciones de Leo hacían a veces – en cuyo caso el tiempo iba a ser mucho mas caliente, con una probabilidad del noventa por ciento de apocalipsis ardiente.**

Algunos rieron, Leo parecía ofendido.

_ ¿Crees que mi invento explotara? – le pregunto a su amigo.

_ Tienes que admitir que a veces explotan – le dijo el hijo de Júpiter.

_ Pff, la calidad de mis inventos es del 100%

_ 99,9% - dijo Piper.

_ Agh, nadie entiendo a lo perfecto.

_ Dímelo a mi – dijo Travis Stoll – Katie nunca entiende nada cuando me ve.

La hija de Demeter se sonrojo ligeramente.

_ Eso es porque generalmente tengo algo pegajoso sobre mi!

Apolo y Hermes se miraron estaban a punto de decir algo cuando las flechas se clavaron en sus tronos.

_ NO SE ATREVAN! – Dijo Artemisa escandalizada – SON NIÑOS!

Katie parecio darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se sonrojo todavía mas.

_ Hablo de las bromas! – grito.

_ Creo que nos hemos ido del tema – dijo Hestia mirando con reproche a Hermes y Apolo que parecían a puto de sufrir un ataque.

Solo los semidioses mayores se habian dado cuenta de lo que paso e intentaban no reir demasiado.

**_ Tengan cuidado ahí abajo – dijo a Piper y Annabeh.**

Apolo y Hemes tenían la boca tapada, para intentar no reír mas, Artemisa tenzaba su arco.

**Piper se deslizo por el lado izquierdo de la cresta. Annabeth fue a la derecha. Jason se irguió con su bastón y cojeando fue hacia las ruinas.**

**Recordó de nuevo la ultima vez que se habia sumido en una turba de espíritus malignos, en la Casa de Hades. Si no hubiera sido por Frank Zhang y Nico di Angelo…**

Los dos chicos miraron agradecidos a Jason, el hijo de Hades se habia hecho amigo del romano en los últimos días.

**Dioses… Nico.**

La sonrisa del italiano se borró y apareció una mueca, todos lo estaban mirando con pena, simplemente genial.

**En los últimos días, cada vez que Jason sacrificaba una parte de su comida a Júpiter, oraba a su padre para que ayudara a Nico. Ese chico habia pasado por tanto y sin embargo se habia ofrecido como voluntario para el trabajo mas difícil: el transporte de la estatua de Atenea Parthenos al campamento mestizo. Si no tenia éxito, los romanos y semidioses griegos se matarían entre si, Entonces, no importaba lo que pasaría en Grecia, el Argo II no tendría un hogar al que regresar.**

Hades miro a su hijo preocupado, ahora se encontraba entre su hermana y aquel hijo de Apolo (Wane o algo asi), ¿Cómo es que habia tenido tan gran hijo? Después de como lo había tratado parecía casi imposible, después de todo lo que había pasado su hijo seguía luchando por el bien de la humanidad.

**Jason paso a través de la puerta de enlace fantasmal del palacio. Se dio cuenta a tiempo de que en una sección del piso de mosaico en frente de él era una ilusión – cubriendo un pozo de excavación de tres metros de profundidad. El lo esquivo y siguió hasta el patio**

**Los dos niveles de realidad le recordaron la fortaleza Titan del monte Otris- un laberinto desorientador de paredes de mármol negro que se derretía al azaren la sombra y se solidifica de nuevo. Al menos durante esa pelea Jason habia tenido un centenar de legionarios a su lado. Ahora todo lo que tenia era el cuerpo de un anciano, un palo y dos amigas en vestidos ceñidos.**

_ Siguen siendo un gran equipo – Hestia miro a Jason.

_ Hestia, no mimes a los niños – dijo Zeus rodando los ojos.

_ No puedo evitarlo – dijo la diosa sonriendo a los semidioses.

**Cuarenta metros por delante de el, Piper se trasladó a través de la multitud, sonriendo y sirviendo abundantes vasos vitivinícolas para los juerguistas fantasmales. Si ella tenía miedo, no lo demostró. Hasta ahora los fantasmas no le prestaban atención especial.**

_ Tontos – susurro Jason al oído de su novia.

**La magia de Hazel debe haber estado trabajando.**

**Mas a la derecha, Annabeth recogía los platos vacíos y copas. Ella no sonreía.**

Percy sonrió a su novia.

_Siempre sonriendo te harás mal – dijo impasible.

Annabeth lo empujo.

**Jason recordó la conversación que habia tenido con Percy antes de abandonar el barco.**

Su novia lo miro alzando una ceja en forma de pregunta.

_Oh… No – dijo.

_ ¿Ahora que hiciste cerebro de algas?

Jason le sonrió a la pareja y Hera rodo los ojos.

**Percy se habia quedado a bordo para vigilar las amenazas del mar, pero no le habia gustado la idea de Annabeth pasando esta expedición sin él. Especialmente ya que seria la primera vez que estaban separados desde que regresaron del Tártaro.**

_ ¿Que quiere decir eso? – dijo Hermes divertido.

_ Oh, no habran dormido en la misma habitación, no? Porque a mama Atenea no le haría gracia eso – Apolo miro divertido a la diosa de la sabiduría que se puso roja y miro a su hija.

_ Tu..?

_ No! – dijo Annabeth mas roja que su madre – bueno… no se. No!

_ Si seguimos leyendo tal vez nos enteremos – dijo Demeter.

_Si… ¿quién sabe? Si tenemos capítulos desde el punto de vista de Percy o Annabeth, tal vez tengamos capítulos clasificados -M…

_ ¡Apolo! – dijeron todos los dioses.

_ ¿Que? Yo solo digo…

_No importa! – lo corto Poseidon – Hera, continua.

**Había apartado a Jason a un lado.**

**_ Hey, hombre… Annabeth me mataria si yo sugiriera que ella necesita a alguien para protegerla.**

_Entonces no lo digas – dijo Leo como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

**Jason se rió.**

**_ Si, lo haría.**

**_ Pero cuídala, ¿De acuerdo?**

**Jason apretó el hombro de su amigo.**

**_ Me asegurare de que ella regrese a ti a salvo.**

Afrodita chillo y Artemisa de limito a rodar los ojos.

_ Hombres – murmuro la diosa.

_Cerebro de algas – dijo Annabeth alejándose de su novio.

**Ahora Jason se pregunto si podría cumplir esa promesa.**

**Llego al borde de la multitud.**

**Una voz ronca grito.**

**_ ¡IROS! – Antinous, el ghoul con la flecha en la garganta, estaba mirando directamente hacia el. – ¿eres tú, viejo mendigo?**

**La magia de Hazel hizo su trabajo. El aire frio recorrio el rostro de jason como la niebla alterando sutilmente su apariencia, mostrando a los pretendientes lo que esperaban ver.**

Los dioses escuchaban con atención a Hera, recordaban aquella masacre como si hubiera sido ayer.

**_ Ese soy yo! – dijo Jason – Iros!**

**_**Mala idea – dijo Hermes.

**Una docena de fantasmas se volvieron hacia el. Algunos fruncieron el ceño y se apoderaron de sus empuñaduras de sus espadas purpuras brillantes. Demasiado tarde, Jason se preguntó si Iros era un enemigo de ellos, pero el ya habia comprometido con la pieza.**

**Fue cojeando hacia adelante, poniendo en su mejor exprecion de viejo malhumorado.**

_ Es fácil luego de vivir en el campamento cerca del señor D – le susurro Connor a su hermano.

Este se limitó a reír y asentir.

**_ Supongo que llego tarde a la fiesta. Espero que me guardaran un poco de comida.**

**Uno de los fantasmas se burló con disgusto.**

**_ Viejo mendigo, desagradecido. ¿Debo matarlo, Antinous?**

_ Oh, más te vale que no – amenazó Zeus.

**Los músculos del cuello de Jason se tensaron.**

**Antinous lo miro por tres segundos, luego se echó a reir.**

**_ Estoy de buen humor hoy. Ven, Iros, únete a mí en mi mesa.**

**Jason no tenía muchas opciones. Se sentó frente a Antinous mientras más fantasmas se agolparon alrededor, mirando de reojo como si esperaran para ver un concurso de pulso particularmente cruel.**

**De cerca, los ojos de Antinous eran de un sólido amarillo. Sus labios se estiraban en finas líneas como el papel sobre sus dientes de lobo. Al principio, Jason pensó que el rizado cabello oscuro del ghoul se estaba desintegrando. Entonces se dio cuenta de un flujo constante de suciedad goteaba desde el cuero cabelludo de Antinous, derramándose sobre sus hombros. Los terrones de barro llenaban las viejas heridas de espalda en la piel gris del ghoul. Mas suciedad derramaba desde la base de la herida de flecha en la garganta**

Todos hicieron una mueca, no era algo que querrían ver.

**Los poderes de Gea, pensó Jason. La tierra estaba celebrando junto a estos chicos.**

**Antinous deslizo una copa de oro y un plato de comida sobre la mesa.**

**_ No esperaba verte aquí, Iros. Pero supongo que incluso un mendigo puede demandar por retribución. Beba. Coma.**

**Un líquido rojo y espeso se derramo en la copa. En el plato había un bulto marrón humeante con carne misteriosa.**

_ Por favor dime que no comerás nada – le dijo su novia asqueada.

Jason cerró los ojos y deseo que su yo presente-futuro fuera inteligente.

**El estómago de Jason se revelo. Incluso si la comida ghoul no lo mataba, su novia vegetariana probablemente no lo besaría durante un mes.**

**Recordó lo que Notus, el dios del viento Sur le habia dicho: Un viento que sopla sin rumbo no es bueno para nadie.**

**Toda la carrera de Jason en el campamento Júpiter se había construido sobre cuidadosas opciones. El medio entre semidioses, escucho todos los lados de un argumento, encontró compromisos. Incluso cuando se irrito contra las tradiciones romanas, pensó antes de actuar. El no era impulsivo.**

**Notus le habia advertido que tal vacilación lo mataría. Jason tuvo que dejar de deliberar y tomar lo que quería.**

**Si el era un mendigo ingrato tendría que actuar como tal.**

**Arranco un trozo de carne con los dedos y se lo metió en la boca. El bebió un poco del liquido rojo, que afortunadamente sabia a vino aguado, no sangre o veneno. Jason lucho con el impulso de la mordaza, para no desmayarse o explotar.**

_ Agh – Piper hizo una mueca – ahora sí que no te besare por un mes.

Aparto a su novio y se puso a un metro de distancia. Todos los chicos miraban a Jason con una sonrisa de tu-lo-hiciste-ahora-te-lo-aguantas.

**_Yum! – Se limpió la boca – Ahora me dicen acerca de esto… ¿Cómo se dice? ¿Retribucion? ¿Dónde me inscribo?**

_ No tienes idea de quien es Iros, no? – pregunto algo fastidiada Atenea.

_ Bueno… no – admitió el semidios algo avergonzado.

**Los fantasmas se rieron. Uno empujo su hombro y Jason se alarmo de que en realidad podía sentirlo.**

**En el campamento Júpiter, los Lares no tenían sustancia Fisica. Al parecer, estos espiritus lo hicieron- lo que significaba mas enemigos que podían vencerlo, apuñalarlo o decapitarlo.**

Reyna fruncio el ceño, eso era nuevo.

**Antinous se inclino hacia delante.**

**_ Dime Iros, ¿Tienes algo para ofrecer? Nosotros no te necesitamos para que corras mensajes como en los viejos tiempos. Ciertamente, usted no es un luchador. Si no recuerdo mal, Odiseo aplasto su mandíbula y le arrojo en una pocilga.**

**Las neuronas de Jason se prendieron…**

_ Milagro – solto Nico, haciendo reír a los semidioses.

**Iros… el viejo hombre que habia corrido con los mensajes de los pretendientes a cambio de restos de comida. Iros había sido algo así como una persona sin hogar, su mascota. Cuando Odiseo llego a casa, disfrazado de mendigo, Iros pensó que el chico nuevo se movía en su territorio. Los dos habían comenzado a argumentar y…**

**_ Hiciste a Iros – Jason vacilo – Me hiciste pelear con Odiseo. Apostaron dinero en ello. Incluso cuando Odiseo se quitó la camisa y vio lo musculoso que era… todavía me hicieron pelear con el. ¡No te importaba si vivía o moría!**

Artemisa vio cómo es que lo que todavía no reconocían a Iros *cof cof HOMBRES! Cof cof* recordaban la historia.

**Antinous enseño los dientes puntiagudos.**

**_ Por supuesto que no me importaba, ¡Todavía no! Pero estas aquí, por lo que Gea debe haber tenido una razón para que hallas vuelto al mundo mortal. Dime, ¿Por qué eres digno de una parte del botin?**

_ ¿Qué botín? – dijo Leo.

**_ Que botín?**

Jason bajo la cabeza dramáticamente, si su yo del libro estaba empezando a sonar como Leo… las cosas deberían ir MUY mal.

**_El mundo entero, mi amigo. La primera vez que nos encontramos aquí, solo veníamos por la tierra de Odiseo, su dinero y su esposa.**

**_ Especialmente su esposa! – Un fantasma calvo de harapos codeo a Jason el las cotillas - ¡Esa Penélope era un caliente pedazo de torta de miel!**

Artemisa apretó su arco, esos fantasmas ya tenían problemas con todos los olímpicos. Sus cazadoras también parecían enojadas, y las Amazonas se limitaban a fruncir el ceño.

**Jason alcanzo a ver a Piper que servía bebidas en la mesa de al lado. Ella discretamente se llevó un dedo a la boca en un gesto se **_**amordázame**_**, luego volvió a coquetear con los chicos muertos.**

**Antinous se burló.**

**_Eurimaco, que llorón cobarde. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad con Penelope. Recuerdo que lloriqueabas y le suplicabas por tu vida a Odiseo, ¡Me echabas la culpa a mi!**

**_ De gran cosa me sirvió – Eurimaco se levantó la camisa hecha jirones, dejando al descubierto un agujero de una pulgada de ancho en el medio de su pecho espectral – Odiseo me disparo en el corazón, ¡Simplemente porque quería casarme con su esposa!**

Hera resoplo antes de continuar, ni siquiera se dignaban a respetar el matrimonio, pero no importaba porque Penelope siempre le había sido fiel a su esposo.

**_ En cualquier caso… - Antinous se volvió hacia Jason – nos hemos reunido hoy para un premio mucho más grande. Una vez que Gea destruya a los dioses, ¡Vamos a dividirnos los restos del mundo de los mortales!**

Percy rodo los ojos, ¿Qué todos los aliados de Gea pensaban que ella les daría algo luego de ganar?

**_ Dibs en Londres! – grito un Ghoul de la siguiente mesa.**

**_ ¡Montereal! – grito otro.**

**_ ¡Duluth! – grito un tercero, deteniendo momentáneamente la conversación mientras los otros fantasmas le daban miradas confundidas.**

**La carne y el vino se volvieron a revolver en el estómago de Jason.**

**_ ¿Qué pasa con el resto de ellos… los huéspedes? Cuento por lo menos doscientos. La mitad de ellos son nuevos para mi.**

**Los ojos amarillos de Antinous brillaron.**

**_ Todos ellos son pretendientes que están a favor de Gea. Todos tienen reclamaciones y quejas en contra de los dioses o de sus héroes mascotas…**

Los semidioses se tensaron.

… **Ese sinvergüenza de allí es Hippias, antiguo tirano de Atenas. El fue depuesto y se alineo con los persas para atacar a sus propios compatriotas. No tiene moral en absoluto. Haría cualquier cosa por el poder.**

**_ Gracias – dijo Hippias.**

**_ Ese pícaro con la pierna de pavo en su boca – continuo Antinous - , ese es Asdrubal de Cartago. El tiene un resentimiento que ajustar con Roma.**

**_ Mhhmm – dijo el cartaginés.**

**_ Y Michael Varus…**

**Jason se atraganto.**

Lo mismo pasó con la mayoría de las personas en la sala de tronos.

**_ ¿Quién?**

**Más cerca de la fuente de arena, un chico de pelo oscuro con la camiseta purpura y armadura de legionario se dio vuelta para verlo. Su contorno era borroso, ahumado y confuso, así que Jason supuso que era algún tipo de espíritu, pero el tatuaje de la legión en su antebrazo era bastante claro: las letras SPQR, la cabeza de dos caras del dios Janus y seis marcas de puntuación para los años de servicio. En su peto colgado la medalla de pretor y el emblema de la Quinta Cohorte.**

**Jason nunca había conocido a Michael Varus. El infame pretor habia muerto en la década de 1980. Sin embargo, la piel de Jason se estiro cuando encontró la mirada de Varus. Esos ojos hundidos parecían ver a través del disfraz de Jason.**

Hazel se preocupó, ¿Seria aquel chico capaz de ver a través de la niebla?

**Antinous lo saludo despectivamente.**

**_ El era un semidios romano. Perdió el águila de su legión en… Alaska, ¿Verdad? No importa. Gea le permite revolotear alrededor. El insiste en que tiene una idea para derrotar al campamento Júpiter. Pero, Iros aun no has contestado mi pregunta. ¿Porque has de ser bienvenido entre nosotros?**

_ Más vale que pongas una nueva escusa – le advirtió Poseidón a su sobrino.

**De repente Annabeth apareció en el hombro de Antinous.**

**_ ¿Mas vino, mi señor? ¡Oops!**

**Ella derramo el contenido de una jarra de plata de la parte posterior del cuello de Antinous.**

Jasón le sonrió a Annabeth, esta se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

_ Salvando el día como siempre chica sabia – le susurro su novio.

**_ ¡Gahh! – el ghoul arqueo la columna vertebral - ¡Niña tonta! ¿Quién te saco del Tártaro?**

**_ Un titán mi señor – Annabeth bajo la cabeza en tono de disculpa - ¿Puedo traer algunas toallitas húmedas? Su flecha está goteando.**

**_ ¡Fuera de aquí!**

**Annabeth capto la mirada de Jason, un silencioso mensaje de apoyo, luego desapareció entre la multitud.**

**El ghoul se limpió lentamente, dando a Jason la oportunidad de ordenar sus pensamientos.**

**El era Iros… ex mensajero de los pretendientes. ¿Por qué iba a estar ahí? ¿Por qué deberían aceptarlo?**

**Tomo el cuchillo de carne mas cercano y lo clavo en la mesa, por lo que los fantasmas que lo rodeaban saltaron.**

**_ ¿Por qué debería darme la bienvenida? – Jason gruño – Porque yo todavía estoy pasando mensajes, miserables estúpidos! ¡Acabo de llegar de la casa de Hades para ver lo que estás haciendo!**

_ Buena mentira – lo felicito Hermes – hay algunos aquí que necesitan unas severas lecciones para mentir.

Miro de reojo a Frank, que se sonrojo y miro al suelo.

**Esa última parte era verdad, y parecía dar a Antinous una pausa. El ghoul lo fulmino con la mirada, el vino todavía goteaba desde el eje de la flecha en su garganta.**

**_ ¿Esperas que me crea que Gea te envió, a un mendigo, para vigilarnos?**

**Jason se rio.**

**_ Yo fui uno de los últimos en salir del Epiro antes de que las puertas de la muerte fueran cerradas! Vi la cámara donde Clytius montaba guardia bajo un techo en forma de cúpula de azulejos con lapidas. Camine los pisos de joya y hueso como la Necromanteion!**

**Eso también era cierto. Alrededor de la mesa, los fantasmas se movieron y murmuraron.**

_Los tienes – murmoro Ares.

**_Entonces, Antinous – Jason clavo un dedo en el ghoul – tal vez deberías explicarme por que eres digno del favor de Gea. Todo lo que veo es un grupo de perezosos, perdiendo el tiempo, gente muerta gozando y no esforzándose en la guerra. ¿Qué debo decirle a la Madre Tierra?**

**Por el rabillo de ojo, Jason vio a Piper destellando una sonrisa de aprobación. Luego volvió su atención a un tipo griego, purpura y brillante que estaba tratando de hacer que se sentara en su regazo.**

Afrodita frunció el entrecejo, estúpidos ghouls.

**Antinous envolvió su mano alrededor del cuchillo de carne que Jason había empalado en la mesa. Lo saco y estudio la hoja.**

**_ Si vienes de Gea, debes saber que estamos aquí bajo sus órdenes. Porfirion las decreto – Antinoo corrió la hoja del cuchillo a través de su pala. En lugar de sangre, suciedad seca se derramaba desde el corte - ¿Sabes de Porfirion…?**

**Jason luchaba por mantener sus nauseas bajo control. Recordaba bien a Porfirion de su batalla en la Casa del Lobo.**

**_El rey de los gigantes, piel verde, doce metros de altura, ojos blancos, pelo trenzado con armas. Por supuesto que lo conozco. El es mucho mas impresionante que tu.**

**Decidio no mencionar que la última vez que había visto al rey gigante, Jason le había arruinado la cabeza con un rayo.**

**Por una vez, Antinous se quedó sin palabras, pero su amigo fantasma calvo Eurimaco puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jason.**

**_ ¡Ahora, ahora, Amigo! – Eurimaco olía a vinagre, y la quema de cables eléctricos. Su toque fantasmal hizo que Jason sintiera un cosquilleo en la caja torácica – ¡Estoy seguro de que no tratamos de cuestionar tus credenciales! Es solo que, bueno, si usted ha hablado con Porfirion en Atenas, ya sabrás porque estamos aquí. ¡Le aseguro, que estamos haciendo exactamente lo que pidió!**

_ Está en Atenas – susurro Atenea preocupada.

**Jason trato de disimular su sorpresa. Porfirion en Atenas.**

**Gea habia prometido arrancar a los dioses por sus raíces. Chiron, el mentor de Jason en el campamento mestizo, habia asumido que significaba que los gigantes intentarían despertar a la diosa de la tierra en el original monte Olimpo. Pero ahora…**

**_ La Acropolis – dijo Jason – Los más antiguos templos a los dioses, en el centro de Atenas. Ahí es donde Gea despertara.**

**_ Por supuesto! – Eurimaco rio. La herida en el pecho hizo un sonido de explosión, como espiráculo de una marsopa – Y al llegar allí, esos semidioses entrometidos tendrán que viajar por mar, ¿Eh? Ellos saben que es muy peligroso volar sobre tierra.**

**_ Lo que significa que tendrán que pasar por esta isla – dijo Jason.**

**Eurimaco asintió con entusiasmo. Quito el brazo de los hombros de Jason y mojo su dedo en la copa de vino.**

_ ¿Qué no aprendieron modales cuando estaban vivos? – pregunto Afrodita indignada.

_ No creo que les importe mucho – dijo Silena con una mueca.

Piper asintió con cara de asco.

**_ En ese momento, van a tener que tomar una decisión, ¿Eh?**

**En el tablero de la mesa, trazo una línea de costa con el vino rojo y poco natural contra la madera. Llamo la Grecia como un reloj de arena deforme, una gran burbuja natural era el continente norte, luego hizo otra burbuja debajo de ella, casi igual de grande, el gran trozo de tierra conocida como el Peloponeso. El corte entre ellos era una estrecha línea de mar, el estrecho de Corinto.**

_ Hermanito – dijo Thalia divertida – podrías ser profesor de geografía.

**Jason no necesitaba esa imagen. El y el resto de la tripulación se habia pasado el ultimo día en el estudio de los mapas marinos.**

**_ La ruta mas directa – dijo Eurimaco – debería ser al este de aquí, al otro lado del estrecho de Corinto. Pero si tratan de ir por ese camino…**

_ A este le van a cortar la lengua – solto Ares – no puede andar dándole información a cualquiera que se pase por allí.

_ ¿Te quejas de que los esté ayudando? – pregunto Demeter.

_ No, pero Gea debería elegir mejores aliados… ganarle será muy fácil de otro caso…

_ Como sea – Atenea rodo los ojos, aunque sabía que Ares tenía un punto – prefiero que esto termine cuanto antes.

**_ Suficiente – Antinous espeto – Tienes una lengua suelta, Eurimaco.**

_ Los mufaste – dijo Hermes.

_ ¿Mu-que? – dijo Ares confundido.

Apolo rodo los ojos.

_ Necesitas actualizarte al siglo hermano – dijo – lo MUFASTE.

_Mufar algo es cuando-

Ares corto a Atenea.

_ No necesito explicaciones – dijo – prefiero no saberlo a escucharlo de ti, Nerd.

Atenea abro los ojos y se puso roja.

_ ¡TU-

_ No peleen – rogo Hestia.

_ Pero… – Atenea no dejaría que Ares la trate asi.

_ Luego pelearemos nerd – dijo el dios de la guerra.

Atenea no podía estar mas roja.

_ No me llames asi! Tu, yo, hoy antes de la cena.

_ Eso es lo que yo pien…

Una flecha se clavó en el trono de Apolo.

_ No te atrevas a mal pensar eso Apolo – dijo la diosa de la caza y la luna.

_ Hecho – dijo Ares.

Zeus rodo los ojos, su familia nunca podría estar en paz.

**El fantasma pareció ofendido.**

**_ No iba a decirle todo! Solo que los ejércitos de ciclopes se congregaron en ambas orillas. Y de los espíritus tormenta furiosos en el aire. Y esos monstruos marinos viciosos que envió Keto a manifestar las aguas. Y por supuesto, si el buque llegara hasta Delphi…**

**_ Idiota! – Antinouns se abalanzo sobre la mesa y agarro la muñeca del fantasma. Una delgada corteza de tierra se propago por la mano del ghoul, hacia arriba del brazo espectral de Eurimaco.**

**_ No! – Eurimaco grito – Por favor! Yo… solo me referia…**

**El fantasma grito cuando la suciedad cubrió su cuerpo como una concha, luego agrietándose por partes, dejando nada mas que un montón de polvo. Eurimaco se habia ido.**

_ Por fin algo de pelea – gruño Ares.

_ Acaban de perder su única fuente para saber lo que planeaba Gea, y te pones feliz? – pregunto harto Hefesto.

_ Guerra – dijo el dios, como si esa palabra lo explicara todo.

**Antinous se sentó y sacudió las manos. Los otros pretendientes en la mesa lo miraban en un silencio cauteloso.**

**_ Mis disculpas Iros – el ghoul sonrió fríamente – Todo lo que necesitas saber es esto, los caminos a Atenas están bien protegidos, tal como lo prometimos. Los semidioses tendrán que pasar por aquí, o bien arriesgarse a los estrechos, que son imposibles, o navegar por todo el Peloponeso, que no es mucho mas seguro. En cualquier caso, es poco probable que sobrevivan el tiempo suficiente para tomar esa decisión. Una vez que alcancen Ithaca, lo sabremos. Los detendremos aquí y Gea vera lo valiosos que somos. Tu puedes tomar el mensaje de regreso a Atenas.**

_ Pf – Poseidon bufo, si algo habia aprendido sobre la lectura de los libros, es que no debían apostar contra sus hijos.

**El corazón de Jason golpeo contra su esternón. El nunca había visto nada como la cascara de tierra que Antinous había convocado para destruir a Eurimaco. No quería saber si ese poder trabajaba en semidioses.**

**Tambien, Antinous se mostró confiado de detectar al Argo II. La magia de Hazel parecía estar ocultando la nave hasta ahora, pero era imposible saber cuánto tiempo iba a durar.**

**Jason obtuvo la información por lo que habían venido. Su objetivo era Atenas. La ruta mas segura, o al menos la ruta no imposible, era alrededor de la costa sur. Hoy era 20 de julio…**

_ ¿Veinte? – pregunto Persefone extrañada.

_ Eso significa – Poseidon dudo – que le quedan-

_ Doce días – lo cortó Atenea.

_ Ya lo sabia – dijo molesto Poseidon, haría sus apuestas en la pelea de Atenea contra Ares.

_Eso no es tiempo suficiente – Demeter se cruzo de brazos.

_Lo harán – intento convencerlos Hestia.

**Solo tenía doce días antes del día en el que Gea tenía planeado despertar, el 1 de Agosto, la antigua fiesta de la Esperanza.**

**Jason y sus amigos tenían que irse mientras tuvieran la oportunidad.**

_ Me gusta el plan – dijo Zeus, puede que no fuera el papa del siglo, pero no quería que su hijo muriera.

**Pero algo más le molestaba, una sensación fría de aprensión, como si no hubiera oído la peor noticia todavía.**

**Eurimaco había mencionado Delphi. **

Apolo y Artemisa escuchaban con atención, ¿Qué estaba pasando en Delphi?

**Jason esperaba en secreto poder visitar el antiguo sitio del Oraculo de Apolo, tal vez obtener una idea de su futuro personal, pero si ese lugar había sido invadido por monstruos…**

**Hizo a un lado su plato de comida fría.**

**_ Parece que todo esta bajo control. Por tu bien, Antinous, eso espero. Estos semidioses son ingeniosos. Cerraron las puertas de la muerte. No queremos que ellos te sobrepasen furtivamente, tal vez obtengan ayuda de Delphi.**

**Antinous se rio entre diente.**

**_ No hay riesgo de eso. Delphi ya no esta bajo el control de Apolo.**

_ ¿Qué? – pregunto el dios del sol indignado, sus ojos eran tan brillantes que dolía verlo fijamente – Y porque es eso?

Miro a Jason en forma de pregunta.

_ N-no no lo se… señor – dijo el hijo de Júpiter – yo… yo se tanto como ustedes ahora.

_ Oh – la furia de Apolo pareció desaparecer un poco – tienes razón…

**_Ya- ya veo. ¿Y si los semidioses navegan por el camino largo del Peloponeso?**

**_ Te preocupas demasiado. Ese viaje no es seguro para los semidioses, y es demasiado lejos. Además, Victoria se encuentra en Olympia. Mientras ese sea el caso, no hay manera de que los semidioses puedan ganar esta guerra.**

**Jason no entendió lo que quería decir, pero asintió.**

En la sala de tronos un silencio adopto la sala.

_ Victoria – susurro Atenea.

_ Oh, ella no disfruta mucho los tiempos de guerra – añadió Poseidon.

_ ¿De que hablan? – Percy se había cansado de no entender.

_ Creo que nos enteraremos con el libro - menciono Persefone, aunque ella también sonaba preocupada, no parecía haber forma de llegar a Atenas.

**Muy bien. Voy a informar de esto al rey Porfirion. Gracias por su, Hum, Comida.**

**Pero desde la fuente, Michael Varus le llamo.**

**_ Espera.**

Todos contuvieron el aliento, eso no era bueno.

**Jason trago una maldición. Habia estado tratando de ignorar al pretor muerto, pero ahora Varus se acercó, rodeado de un aura blanca nebulosa, con sus profundos ojos como posos. A su lado colgaba un gladius de oro Imperial.**

**_ Debes quedarte – dijo Varus.**

**Antinous le dirigió al fantasma una mirada irritada.**

**_ ¿Cuál es el problema, legionario? Si Iros quiere irse, déjelo. ¡El huele mal!**

_ Puede que tu olor te salve – dijo Apolo.

_ Lo dudo mucho – Atenea se acercó aún más a Hera.

_ Tu optimidad – Apolo rodo los ojos.

_ Optimismo.

_ Lo que sea.

**_ Los otros fantasmas rieron nerviosamente. Al otro lado del patio, Piper le lanzo una mirada de preocupación. Un poco más lejos, Annabeth palmeo casualmente un cuchillo carnicero del plato más cercano.**

**Varus apoyo la mano en el pomo de la espalda. A pesar del calor, su aliento parecía de hielo.**

**_ Perdi a mi cohorte dos veces en Alaska, una vez en la vida, una vez en la muerte debido a un Graecus llamado Percy Jackson.**

Poseidón inflo su pecho con orgullo.

**Aun así he venido aquí para responder a la llamada de Gea. ¿Sabes porque?**

**Jason trago saliva.**

**_ ¿La terquedad?**

**_ Este es un lugar de deseo – dijo Varus – Todos nosotros nos encontramos aquí, no solo sostenidos por el poder de Gea. Sino también por nuestros deseos mas fuertes. La avaricia de Eurimaco. La crueldad de Antinous.**

**_Me adulas – murmuro el ghoul.**

Los más inmaduros rieron.

**_ El odio de Adrubal – Varus continuo – la amargura de Hipias. Mi ambicion. Y tu, Iros, ¿Qué es lo que lo a traído aquí? ¿Qué es lo que un mendigo más desea? ¿Tal vez una casa?**

Hades fruncio el ceño, aquello no iba bien, sus hijos y esposa parecieron percatarse de aquello también.

**Un cosquilleo incomodo comenzó en la base del cráneo de Jason, la misma sensación que tenia cuando una gran tormenta eléctrica estaba a punto de comenzar.**

**_ Debo irme – dijo – tengo mensajes que llevar.**

**Michael Varus saco su espada.**

**_ Mi padre es Janus, el dios de dos caras. Yo estoy acostumbrado a ver a través de máscaras y engaños. Sabe usted, Iros, ¿porque estoy tan seguro de que los semidioses no pasaran desapercibidos por nuestra isla?**

Zeus, Atenea y Afrodita se miraron, quello no iba bien para sus hijos.

**Jason recorrió silenciosamente su repertorio de palabrotas Latinas. Intento calcular cuánto tiempo le tomaría sacar la bengala de emergencia y dispararla. Esperaba que el pudiera comprar suficiente tiempo para que las chicas encontraran refugio ante esa multitud de tipos si el se sacrificaba.**

_ No se te ocurra – lo reprendió Piper.

**Se volvió hacia Antinous.**

**_ Mira, ¿Estas a cargo aquí o no? Tal vez deberías amordazar a tu romano.**

**El ghoul respiro hondo. La flecha traqueteaba en su garganta.**

**_ Ah, pero esto podría ser entretenido. Continua, Varus.**

**El pretor muerto levanto su espada.**

En la sala de tronos, nadie se movia, parecían estar aguantando el aliento a las palabras de Hera.

**_ Nuestros deseos nos revelan. Nos muestran lo que realmente somos. Alguien ha venido por ti, Jason Grace.**

Zeus se acomodó en su silla.

El hijo de Júpiter parecía más pálido que nunca ahora, Podria ser..?

Hades miraba con atención el libro, al igual que sus hijos.

Thalía no quería saber lo que pasaría, quería taparse las orejas y empezar a gritar, pero logro mantenerse serena.

**Detrás de Varus, la multitud se apartó. El fantasma brillante de una mujer floto hacia adelante, y Jason se sintió como si sus huesos se habrían convertido en polvo.**

**_ Mi querido – dijo el fantasma de su madre – Has vuelto a casa.**

_ Aquí termina el capítulo – dijo Hera no sabía muy bien que hacer.

_ Pues continue! – el tono de Thalia fue mas irrespetuoso de lo que pretendía.

_ El tono – la reprendio Hestia.

_ L-lo lamento – dijo Thalia sin intención.

Jason respiraba entrecortadamente.

_ Esta bien – le susurro Piper al oído.

_ ¿Quién lee? – Zeus intento sonar despreocupado y fallo horrendamente.

_ Yo sigo – dijo Poseidon.

Hera le entrego el libro y el dios del mar comenzó a leer.

**_Jason III…**

**N/A**

**¿Quieren saber las ventajas de ir a una escuela del gobierno?**

**¿Profesores cuerdos? Nah**

**¿Computadoras? Podria ser.**

**¿Orden? Ni que hubiera.**

**Chan, chanananaaaan: PAROS.**

**Tuve paros en toda la semana, lo que me dejo poder empezar y terminar este capítulo. :D**

**Gracias por los Reviews y marcar esta historia como favorita o seguirla.**

**En cuanto a los personajes, ya se que son muchos, pero todos aparecerán en las pausas de la lectura, se los aseguro, la pelea entre Atenea y Ares, bueno no se si será el próximo capitulo o el que le sigue, pero será pronto!**

**Pip pip da doodly do!**


	3. Jason III

**Queria agradecerles a: ****Lost Daughter of Poseidon****, Naileth,** **Axl Grace y Chika Jackson por los Reviews. Respondiendo a sus preguntas:**

**No hice ningún otro fic en el cual ya leyeron los demás libros, solo pretendo como si lo hayan hecho, aunque hay muchos otros fan fics en donde se leen los otros libros. Tal vez en el transcurso agregue algunos flashbacks de libros anteriores, pero no lo se.**

**Y si, gracias a los dioses que voy a una escuela del gobierno, porque si no habrá tardado mucho más en subir los capítulos.**

**:D**

****Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen** Y perdón por los errores de ortografía.**

****** _Jason III**

**De alguna manera él la conocía. El reconoció su vestido -floreado verde y rojo, envolvente, como la falda de un árbol navideño. Él reconoció las coloridas pulseras en sus muñecas que se habían hundido en su espalda cuando ella lo abrazó en despedida en la Casa del Lobo. Él reconoció su cabello, su súper peinada corona de cabellos rizados teñidos y su escencia de limones y aerosol.**

Thalia se había acercado a su hermano y ahora estaban prácticamente abrazados.**  
><strong>**Sus ojos eran azules como los de Jason, pero ellos resplandecían como luz fracturada, como si ella acababa de salir de un bunker tras una guerra nuclear -buscando desesperadamente por detalles familiares en un mundo que ha cambiado.****  
><strong>**_Querido -ella le tendió los brazos. ****  
><strong>**La visión de Jason se estrechó. Los fantasmas y necrófagos ya no importaban.****  
><strong>**Su disfraz de niebla se esfumó. Su postura se enderezó. Sus articulaciones dejaron de doler. Su bastón de apoyo se convirtió en una gladius de oro imperial.**

En la sala se escuchó un suspiro de alivio de Jason, ser viejo lo había estado molestando.**  
><strong>**La sensación ardiente no paró. Sentía como si capas de su vida estuvieran siendo chamuscadas -sus meses en el Campamento Mestizo, sus años en el Campamento Júpiter, su entrenamiento con Lupa, la diosa lobo. Él era un vulnerable y asustado niño de dos años otra vez. Aún la cicatriz en su labio, de cuando él había intentado comer una grapa cuando era un recién nacido, picaba como una herida fresca.**

Zeus miro a su hijo preocupado, ya habían leído suficiente de los nueve libros como para saber que ninguno de los semidioses la tenía fácil, pero detestaba leer como es que sus hijos tendrían in futuro tan injusto.**  
><strong>** _¿Mamá? - logró decir.****  
><strong>** _Si, queridísimo. - Su imagen parpadeó- Ven, abrázame.**

Un trance parecía estar influyendo en los hermanos Grace.**  
><strong>** _Tu no- tu no eres real****  
><strong>**_Por supuesto que ella es real - La voz de Michael Varus sonó muy lejos- ¿Pensaste que Gea dejaría a tan importante espíritu languidecer en el inframundo? Ella es tu madre, Beryl Grace, estrella de televisión, amorcito del Rey del Olimpo, quien la rechazó no una sino dos veces, en ambas formas romana y griega. Ella merece justicia tanto como cualquiera de nosotros.**

Hera hizo una mueca.

Zeus solo bajo la cabeza, mientras sus hermanos e hijos lo miraban con reproche.**  
><strong>**El corazón de Jason se sintió mareado. Los pretendientes se acercaron alrededor de él, mirando.****  
><strong>**Soy su entretenimiento, Jasón comprendió. Los fantasmas probablemente encuentren esto aún más divertido que dos pordioseros peleando hasta la muerte.****  
><strong>**La voz de Piper cortó el zumbido en su cabeza.**

**_ Jason, mírame****  
><strong>**Ella se paró a veinte pies, sujetando su ánfora de cerámica. Su sonrisa se había ido. Su mirada era furiosa y autoritaria -tan imposible de ignorar como la pluma de arpía en su cabello.**

Piper dio vuelta su pluma azul, se sentía tan impotente, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar.

** _Esa no es tu madre. Su voz está trabajando algún tipo de magia en ti, como el encantamiento vocal, pero más peligroso. ¿No lo puedes sentir?**

******_Ella está en lo cierto - Annabeth trepó sobre la mesa más cercana. Pateó una fuente a un lado, sorprendiendo a una docena de pretendientes. - Jason, eso es sólo un retazo de tu madre, como una ara, tal vez, o-**

******_¡Un retazo! -El fantasma de su madre gimió- Si, mira en lo que he sido reducida. Es la culpa de Júpiter. Él nos abandonó. ¡El no quiso ayudarme! Yo no quería dejarte en Sonoma, mí querido, pero Juno y Júpiter no me dieron opción. No nos permitirían permanecer juntos. ¿Por qué pelear por ellos ahora? Únete a estos pretendientes. Guíalos. ¡Podemos ser una familia otra vez!****  
><strong>**Jason sintió cientos de ojos sobre él. **

Lo mismo en el Olimpo, los dioses lo examinaban, como preguntándose por que no se había pasado al otro bando todavía. Algo parecido a como miraban a Percy.**  
><strong>**Esta había sido la historia de su vida, pensó amargamente. Todos siempre lo habían mirado, esperando que dirigiera el camino. Desde el momento que llegó al Campamento Júpiter, los semidioses lo habían tratado como un príncipe en espera. A pesar de sus intentos por cambiar su destino -uniéndose a la peor cohorte, tratando de cambiar las tradiciones del campamento, tomando las misiones menos glamorosas y haciéndose amigo de los chicos menos populares-**

_ Yo también te quiero – dijo Dakota algo ofendido.

_ Callate! – Gwen le pego.

**él había sido hecho pretor de todos modos. Como un hijo de Júpiter, su futuro había sido asegurado.****  
><strong>**Él recordó lo que Hercules le había dicho en los Estrechos de Gibraltar: No es fácil ser un hijo de Zeus. Demasiada presión. Eventualmente, puede hacer a un chico quebrarse.**

Zoe rodo los ojos, siempre Hercules.**  
><strong>**Ahora Jason estaba aquí, demacrado y tenso como la cuerda de un arco.****  
><strong>**_Tu me dejaste -dijo a su madre- Ese no era Júpiter o Juno. Esa eras tú.****  
><strong>**Beryl Grace dio un paso hacia adelante. Las arrugas de preocupación alrededor de sus ojos, la tensión dolorosa en su boca de recordó a Jason de su hermana, Thalía.**

Thalia fruncio el ceño, no le gustaba ser comparada con ella.**  
><strong>**_Querido, te dije que volvería. Esas fueron mis últimas palabras para ti. ¿No te acuerdas?****  
><strong>**Jason sintió un escalofrío. En la Casa del Lobo su madre lo había abrazado por última vez. Ella había sonreído, pero su ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.****  
><strong>**Todo está bien -Ella había prometido. Pero incluso como un niño pequeño Jason supo que no estaba todo bien.- Espera aquí. Regresaré por ti, querido. Te veré pronto.****  
><strong>**Ella no había vuelto. En cambio, Jason había vagado en las ruinas, llorando y solo, llamando a su madre y a Thalía. -Hasta que los lobos llegaron por él.**

******La promesa incumplida de su madre era el núcleo de quien Jason era. Él había construido su vida entera alrededor de la molestia por sus palabras, como el grano de arena en el centro de una perla.****  
><strong>**La gente miente. Las promesas se rompen.****  
><strong>**Este era el por qué, por mucho que le fastidiara, Jason seguía las reglas. Él mantenía sus promesas. Él nunca querría abandonar a alguien de la forma en que él fue abandonado y engañado****  
><strong>**Ahora su madre había vuelto, borrando la única certeza que Jason tenía de ella -que ella lo había dejado para siempre. Del otro lado de la mesa, Antinous levantó su copa.**

**_ Encantado de conocerte, hijo de Júpiter. Escucha a tu madre. Tu tienes muchas quejas contra los dioses. ¿Por qué no unírtenos? Yo deduzco que estas dos sirvientas son tus amigas. Les perdonaremos la vida. ¿Deseas tener a lo que queda de tu madre en el mundo? Podemos hacer eso. Tu deseas ser un rey.**

_ Pff .

El bufeo de Dionisio sorprendió a todos, hacía ya mucho que el dios de las fiestas se dedicaba a hacer que la historia no le interesaba, pero ahora estaba sentado, encorvado como la mayoría de los dioses.

_ Que? – Pregunto el dios – no puedo bufar ahora?

Todos dirigieron sus miradas a Poseidon, que siguió leyendo.**  
><strong>**_No -La mente de Jason estaba dando vueltas- No, yo no pertenezco a ustedes. ****  
><strong>**Michael Varus lo observó con ojos fríos. **

**_¿Estás tan seguro, mi compañero pretor? ¿Aún si vencieran a los gigantes de Gea, retornarían a casa como lo hizo Odiseo? ¿Dónde está tu hogar ahora? ¿Con los griegos? ¿Con los romanos? Ninguno te aceptará.**

_ Eso es mentira – dijo un griego.

_ Si – un compañero de la quinta cohorte afirmo – es obvio que Jason podrá volver al campamento Romano, y cuando lo haga lo recibiremos.

_ A menos que vuelva al Campamento Mestizo – Connor Stoll sonrió – le regalaríamos una camiseta gratis.

_ Que seguramente habremos robado – Travis añadio.

_ Pero volverá con los romanos – Dakota ya iba por su tercer trago.

_ Querrás decir griegos.

La tensión se sentía en el aire, aun después de haber leído los libros, había cierta rivalidad entre griegos y romanos.

_ Luego nos enteraremos – Hestia sonrió – Sigamos leyendo.

_ Si lady Hestia – dijeron la mayoría.

La diosa sonrió aún más, todavía no se acostumbraba a que la respetaran tanto.

**Y si tú regresas, ¿Quién dice que no encontrarás ruinas como estas? ****  
><strong>**Jason observó el patio. Sin las ilusiones de balcones y columnas no había nada más que una pila de escombros en una cumbre desierta. Sólo la fuente se veía real, lanzando arena de un lado para otro, como un recordatorio del poder ilimitado de Gea.****  
><strong>**_Tú fuiste un oficial de la legión -le dijo a Varus- Un líder de Roma.****  
><strong>**_Al igual que tú -dijo Varus- Las lealtades cambian.****  
><strong>**_¿Tu piensas que yo pertenezco con esta gente? -preguntó Jason- ¿Un puñado de difuntos perdedores esperando por una limosna de Gea, quejándose de que el mundo les debe algo?****  
><strong>**Alrededor del patio, fantasmas y necrófagos se pusieron de pie y desenvainaron sus armas. **

_ Mala tuya – Hermes miro preocupado el libro.

_ Nah, auqellos fantasmas necesitaban saber lo que son – dijo Ares.**  
><strong>**_Cuidado -Piper chilló de entre la multitud- Todo hombre en este lugar es tu enemigo. Cada uno te apuñalará en la espalda a la primera oportunidad.**

******En las últimas semanas, el encantamiento vocal de Piper se había tornado verdaderamente poderoso. Ella dijo la verdad, y la multitud le creyó. Ellos vieron a los lados, el uno al otro, las manos tensando las empuñaduras de sus espadas.**

Aunque seguía conmocionado, Jason levanto la vista para poder sonreírle a su novia.

Esta le devolvió la sonrisa.**  
><strong>**Su madre caminó hacia él. **

**_Querido, se sensato. Abandona tu misión. Tu Argo II nunca podrá hacer el viaje a Atenas. Y aún si lo hicieran, está el asunto de la Athena Parthenos.****  
><strong>**Un estremecimiento pasó a través de él.**

**_¿Qué quieres decir?****  
><strong>**_No finjas ignorancia, mi querido. Gea sabe sobre tu amiga Reyna, Nico, el hijo de Hades y el sátiro Hedge. Para matarlos, la Madre Tierra ha enviado a su más peligroso hijo -el cazador que nunca descansa. Pero tú no tienes que morir.**

Artemisa contuvo el aliento, todos se voltearon a verla.

_Oh no – el fantasma de Zoe fue la primera en captarlo.

_ El cazador – susurro Atenea.

_ ¿Quien es? – Cualquiera que halla escuchado el tono de Hades habría pensado que estaban bromeando, ¿Hades? ¿Preocupado por su hijo? Nadie lo creería, mucho menos luego de haber leído como lo trataba. Se había ganado grandes reproches por el trato a su hijo.

_Ya lo veremos – dijo Atenea, de nuevo, ¿es que no entendían que no podían ir revelando a los semidioses cosas tan grandes?

Bianca se acercó a su hermano, había pasado poco tiempo en la caza, pero igualmente escucho historias acerca del cazador, y no le gustaba que su hermanito tuviera que enfrentarlo.

Nico la vio y le dio una leve sonrisa, en plan 'La he tenido peor', pero igual se preocupó.**  
><strong>**Los fantasmas y necrófagos se acercaron -doscientos de ellos encarando a Jason con anticipación, como si él pudiera guiarlos en el himno nacional.****  
><strong>**El cazador que nunca descansa.****  
><strong>**Jason no sabía quién era el cazador, pero tenía que alertar a Reyna y a Nico. Lo que significaba que él tenía que salir de allí vivo.****  
><strong>**Él miró a Piper y a Annabeth. Ambas paradas y preparadas, esperando a su señal. Se forzó a encontrar los ojos de su madre. Ella se veía como la misma mujer que lo había abandonado en Sonoma 14 años atrás. Pero Jason ya no era un recién nacido. Él era un veterano de guerra, un semidiós que había enfrentado la muerte incontables veces.**

Zeus gimio.**  
><strong>**Lo que vio frente a él no era su madre -o al menos, no lo que su madre debería ser- cuidadosa, cariñosa, desquiciadamente protectora.****  
><strong>**Un retazo, Annabeth la había llamado.****  
><strong>**Michael Varus le había dicho que los espíritus aquí eran sustentados por sus mayores anhelos. El espíritu de Beryl Grace brillaba con necesidad. Sus ojos demandaban la atención de Jason. Sus brazos estirados, desesperada por poseerlo.****  
><strong>**_¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó Jason- ¿Qué te trajo aquí?****  
><strong>** _¡Quiero vida! -ella gimió- ¡Juventud! ¡Belleza! Tu padre pudo haberme hecho inmortal. Él nos pudo haber llevado al Olimpo, pero él me abandonó. Tu puedes arreglar las cosas, Jason. ¡Tu eres mi valiente guerrero!****  
><strong>**Su esencia a limón se tornó agria, como si estuviera comenzando a quemarse. Jason recordó algo que Thalía le había dicho. Su madre se había vuelto crecientemente inestable, hasta que su desesperación la había conducido a la locura. Ella había muerto en un accidente, resultado de que manejar borracha.****  
><strong>**El vino en el estómago de Jason se agitó. Él decidió que si sobrevivía a este día nunca volvería a beber alcohol. **

_ Bien dicho – la diosa del hogar sonrio.

_ El vino es lo mejor – Dionisio aclaro.

Sus hijos asintieron y Hestia fulmino al dios con la mirada.**  
><strong>**_Tu eres una manía -Decidió Jason, la palabra llegando de sus estudios en el Campamento Júpiter, hace mucho - Un espíritu de la locura. Eso es a lo que has sido reducida.****  
><strong>**_Yo soy todo lo que queda -Beryl Grace estuvo de acuerdo. Su imágen parpadeó a través de un espectro de colores.- Abrázame, hijo. Soy todo lo que te ha quedado.****  
><strong>**El recuerdo del Viento del Sur habló en su mente: No puedes escoger a tu parentela. Pero puedes escoger tu legado. **

Algunos sonrieron, entre ellos Luke. Había estado escuchando el capítulo con demandante atención, Jason no lo había tenido fácil, lo que significaba que Thalia tampoco, pero eso no la había afectado en hacer lo correcto, como a el. Y leer durante cinco largos libros viendo como metes la pata, frente a los que traicionaste o traicionaras…. Bueno no había sido muy agradable…

******Jasón sintió como si estuviera siendo rearmado, una capa a la vez. Sus latidos se estabilizaron. La tensión dejó sus huesos. Su piel se entibió el la luz de la tarde.****  
><strong>**_No - él graznó. Miró a Annabeth y a Piper - Mis lealtades no han cambiado. Si familia tan sólo se ha expandido. Soy un hijo de Grecia y Roma - Él miró a su madre por última vez. - No soy un hijo tuyo.****  
><strong>**Él hizo la antigua seña para alejar el mal - tres dedos apartándose de su corazón - y el fantasma de Beryl Grace desapareció con una suave silbido, como un signo de liberación.**

_ Bien hecho – le susurro Thalia.**  
><strong>**El fantasma de Antinous apartó su copa. Estudió a Jason con una mirada de perezoso disgusto.**

** _ Bien, entonces – dijo - Supongo que solo te asesinaremos.****  
><strong>**Alrededor de Jason, los enemigos cerraron filas.**

Poseidon cerró el libro.

_ Porque siempre finales tan dramáticos?

El intento de aflojar el ambiente de Apolo fallo terriblemente.

_ ¿Quien sigue? – pregunto el dios del mar.

_ Yo lo hago – dijo Hefesto…

**Bueno, se que es algo corto, pero no tuve mucho tiempo y planeo hacer el siguiente largo, ya que no se si leerán el próximo capítulo sin frenar. **

**El próximo capítulo también tendrá la pelea entre Ares y Atenea. Quería preguntarles si quieren que agregue alguna pareja, ya saben entre dioses o semidioses, comenten.**

**En cuanto a Bianca y Nico… soy fan de los Di Angelo, pero Bianca no me cae muy bien, ya saben dejo a su hermano para irse con las cazadoras, me pareció egoísta, así que no se si tendrán esta súper relación entre hermanos, ya que tal vez Nico seguiría algo resentido con ella.**

**Digan que les parece! **

**Pip pip da doodly do!**


	4. Jason IV

**NO ME MATEN! Ya llegue con un capitulo super-hiper-extra-mega- largo, disfruten!**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{} **(No se que es eso pero queda guay)**

**Jason IV**

_Espera!

Todos se dieron vuelta para ver a una muy desesperada Hera.

_Madre? – el dios del fuego la miro a los ojos, no era un secreto que no tenían la mejor relación Madre-Hijo.

_ Creo – dijo Hera recuperando el tono sereno – que deberíamos descansar.

_ Pero – Ares empezó – aquí empezara la pelea.

_ Vamos Ares – Apolo le sonrio – solo haces este puchero para evitar tu pelea con Atenea.

La mirada del dios de la guerra era letal.

_ No deberían pelear – los reprendio Hestia.

_ El lo empezó – dijo La diosa de la sabiduría.

_ Que madura – Poseidon rodo los ojos.

_ Yo creo que podríamos leer un capitulo mas – Dijo curioso Zeus.

_ No! – Hera grito.

_ Que es lo que leíste? – soltó Atenea – Que te hace frenar esta lectura?

_ Lallalalaaallalalalalala – empezó Apolo tapándose los oídos – NO AL SPOILER!

_ Callate! – le espeto su gemela.

_ No puedo revelar lo que pasara – dijo la diosa del matrimonio – pero pienso que debemos abandonar la lectura, por lo menos hasta la mañana.

Miro de reojo a Jason, pero nadie se dio cuenta, excepto Atenea.

_ Bueno – Hestia rompió el silencio – tal vez tengas razón.

_Si – Hermes se paro – vallan a estitrar las piernas mientras Ate y Ars se preparan para una buena pelea.

Ambos dioses fruncieron el ceño ante el apodo.

_ No me llames asi – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría.

_ Las apuestas se harán justo antes del comienzo de la pelea – continuo, ignorando completamente a Atenea.

Varios dioses se pararon, al igual que los mestizos.

Hefestos se fue a las forjas con sus dos hijos, Leo y Charles.

Hera se fue lo mas rápido posible, seguida por Atenea, Hades se dirigio al inframundo a ver como iban las cosas, prometiendo volver para la pelea entre Atenea y Ares, Artemisa y sus cazadoras se fueron de la sala y los demás dioses se fueron a sus correspondientes palacios.

_ Vamos? – pregunto Jason a su novia.

_ Si – dijo ella.

Juntos se dirigieron a uno de los maravillosos jardines que habia en el Olimpo.

_ Sabes – dijo ella – creo… creo que de verdad podremos salir de esta Jason.

El chico la miro incrédulo.

_ De verdad?

_ Si…

_ Pero – el hijo de Júpiter no entendia – Ahora, que estamos leyendo este libro sin saber lo que pasara, viendo como todos nuestros caminos son bloqueados y Gea se levanta… se me hace difícil pensar en que todo saldrá bien.

Frenaron junto a una fuente de agua, en memoria al dios Pan.

_ No lo se – admitió la chica – solo, tengo un presentimiento.

_ Bueno – Jason sonrio – entonces estamos salvados.

Piper lo beso cariñosamente.

_ Saldremos de esta – dijo firmemente, no se dio cuenta de que habia usado parte de su encanto vocal, pero logro levantar el ánimo de Jason.

_ Si, lo haremos.

_ ¿Estas bien?

_ Aja, es solo que… no lo se, ver a mi madre…

_Fue lo mas valiente que te he visto hacer.

Jason sonrio.

_ Todo se empieza a aclarar ahora.

Más allá, el sol se estaba poniendo, lo que significaba dos cosas: -1- Apolo se había adelantado una hora, porque -2- quería ver la pelea de Atenea y Ares, que estaba por comenzar.

_ Hera! – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría alcanzando a la diosa.

_ Si? – dijo la mujer dándose vuelta, serena.

_ No me intentes engañar – le advirtió Atenea – que fue lo que paso? Que ocurrirá?

La diosa del matrimonio miro despectivamente a su "Hijastra"

_ No te tendrías que estar preparando para el combate con Ares? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

_ Pff – Atenea miro al cielo – Ares será el dios de la guerra, pero en las batallas se necesita cerebro.

_ Recitas a tu hija – noto Hera.

_ Incluso para ser mi descendiente, aquella chica tiene cualidades sorprendentes – admitió la diosa de la sabiduría con algo de orgullo.

Hera sonrió.

_ Aunque en el futuro no la tratare con – su voz sonaba algo resentida – el respeto necesario, es una buena chica.

Atenea sacudió la cabeza.

_ No cambies de tema – dijo enojada – que pasara? No le diré a nadie, es Annabeth?

Sonaba preocupada.

_ No – dijo finalmente la diosa del matrimonio – no es Annabeth.

_ Pero algo pasa…

El cielo empezó a oscurecer. Atenea miro la hora, irritada.

_ Tu batalla está a punto de iniciar – dijo Hera feliz de tener una excusa para terminar la conversación – tienes que ir a prepararte.

Atenea la miro de reojo.

_La conversación no ha terminado.

_No tendrías que haber formado esta pelea – le advirtió a Hera – puede que Ares no sea el dios de la sabiduría, pero es el dios de la guerra, y uno de mis hijos.

_ No pongas todas tus apuestas en el lado paternal.

_ Yo nunca lo hice, ni lo hare.

Hera le dio una mirada mas a la hija de Zeus y luego se fue a buscar a su esposo.

En la sala de tronos, todos se encontraban haciendo sus apuestas.

_ No es justo – se quejó Apolo – todavía no sabremos como pelearan, como se supone que debemos apostar?

_ Pones tu plata aquí – le explico Hermes como si fuera un niño pequeño – y me dices, o Atenea o Ares.

Apolo, que no pareció captar ningún insulto, puso 100 dracmas a que Ares ganaría.

Hermes sonrio y se fue a hacer negocios con Poseidon, que tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara.

_ Y tu que apuestas chica sabia? – pregunto Percy demostrando porque lo llamaban sesos de algas.

_ Dejame ver – dijo su novia fingiendo pensarlo – están, A mi madre, la diosa de la estrategia en la batalla, la sabiduría y agricultura, y B Ares, un insufrible que siempre se la pasa fastidiando, al que tu venciste… Esta difícil.

Percy sonrió.

_ Como será la batalla, de todas formas?

_ No lo se…

_ Yo si – Dionisio entro en la habitación, sonriendo.

Detrás suyo, se encontraban Atener y Ares con sus armaduras.

La de Atenea, era plateada, tirando al gris. Como el color de la luna en un día de niebla, tenia una Lechuza forjada en el yelmo y en los costados tenia para apoyar espadas, o dagas.

La armadura de Ares, en cambio, era negra, con astillas en los brazos y plumas rojas sobre el casco.

Poseidon sonrio.

_Podemos apresurar todo esto? – Pregunto irritado Zeus – Tenemos que continuar con la lectura del libro…

_Yo creo que la tendríamos que dejar para mañana – interrumpio Hera.

_ Hera tiene razón – Hestia miro preocupada a los semidioses – los niños deben dormir y comer normalmente.

_ Concuerdo – dijo la diosa de la sabiduría lanzándole una mirada a Jason y Piper.

_ Pero – Ares hizo un puchero – la pelea!

_ Podemos esperar – lo tranquilizo Hestia – no sabemos que pasara.

_ Conozco a alguien que si – Hermes miro a Hera – una tramposa que leyó de mas…

_ Hermes – le advirtió Zeus – estoy seguro de que cada uno tiene sus razones para querer o no querer leer.

_ Votacion! – grito Apolo – EL QUE NO QUIERA LEER EL LIBR-

_No hace falta gritar! – lo reprendió su hermana – te podemos escuchar a kilómetros!

_ El que quiera leer el libro – continuo Apolo, bajando la voz sin avergonzarse – levante la mano.

Hades, que acababa de llegar, levanto la mano, Zeus también, Ares levanto dos manos, Hermes titubeo y levanto perezosamente un brazo. Los demás dioses se retuvieron.

_ Luego de la pelea cenaremos y mañana a la mañana seguiremos – dijo triunfante Hera.

_ En realidad – dijo Dionisio – no será exactamente una pelea.

_ ¿A que te refieres? – pregunto Hermes.

_ Bueno – Dionisio sonrió – habrá una pelea, pero también será un concurso.

Atenea frunció el ceño.

_ Porque deberemos dejar que tu nos digas como hacer – pregunto la diosa de la sabiduría.

_Si tienes miedo de perder te dejo planearlo – Dionisio sonrió.

_ No tengo miedo!

_ Entonces escuchemos lo que Dionisio tiene que decir – Hestia le sonrio.

_ Como decía – continuo el dios de las fiestas – Habra una pelea, pero antes les hare algunas preguntas, para ver quien es mas sabio.

Todos miraron al dios, incrédulos.

_ No se que te perdiste – dijo Hermes – pero para aclarar, Atenea es la diosa de la sabiduría.

_ Y Ares es el dios de la guerra, pero eso no le impido ser derrotado por Heracles.

_ Esa fue la Nerd! – grito el dios, enojado.

_... Por lo que creo que todo puede pasar, además no serán solo preguntas intelectuales.

Ares sonrio.

_ Acepto.

_ Yo también.

_Bueno – dijo Dionisio – Hagan sus apuestas.

Poseidon oculto una sonrisa y siguió haciendo tratos con Hermes, desde lejos, se veía que el dios de los ladrones abría la boca, sorprendido y luego asentía rápidamente, sonriendo.

_ En que consiste esto? – pregunto cautelosamente Hestia.

_ Bueno – Dionisio sonrio – Primero les hare las preguntas, tendrán un tiempo para responderlas, y quien haya respondido mas, tendrá ventaja en la pelea.

_Oh – la diosa sonrio – no parece tan malo.

Se tendría que haber percatado de la sonrisa del dios de la locura.

_ Bueno – dijo Hermes – ya todos han apostado, es hora de la acción.

Afrodita estaba tan emocionada, que ni siquiera hizo un comentario inapropiado de aquello.

Dionisio se acerco a Zeus y le conto el plan. El dios del cielo fruncio el ceño y luego asintió.

Separo los brazos, aplaudió y todo se desmorono.

De repente se encontraban en algún tipo de canal de reality show. Todos estaban sentados en los asientos de la audiencia, a excepción de Dionisio, que estaba al frente, con tarjetas en la mano, y Ares y Atenea que se encontraban enfrentados, con micrófonos delante suyo y un estándar con un botón rojo.

_ Bueno – Dionisio sonrio – son rondas con tan solo cinco preguntas, deben apretar el botón lo más rápido posible y responder bien, de no ser asi su oponente ganara un punto.

Ares y Atenea asintieron.

Dionisio desapareció, y en donde estaba el apareció Hermes.

_ Y aquí su conductor – dijo el dios de los ladrones – necesitaban a alguien más alegre para conducir esto.

_ Solo empieza – bramo Apolo desde lejos, el y Poseidón compartieron una mirada.

_ Pregunta uno:

Si te lo hiciera, te desgarraría con mis zarpas,  
>pero eso sólo ocurrirá si no lo captas.<br>Y no es fácil la respuesta de esta adivinanza,  
>porque está lejana, en tierras de bonanza,<br>donde empieza la región de las montañas de arena  
>y acaba la de los toros, la sangre, el mar y la verbena.<br>Y ahora contesta, tú, que has venido a jugar:  
>¿a qué animal no te gustaría besar?<p>

Un sonido horrible se escuchó en la sala. Todos se taparon los oídos, luego se dieron cuenta de que Atenea había tocado el botón.

_ Quien eligió ese sonido? – pregunto Poseidon irritado.

Dionisio chasqueo los dedos.

_ Listo – anuncio.

_ Atenea, sabes la respuesta?

_ Si! – dijo triunfante la diosa – Araña.

_Pff – se escuchó decir a la mitad de los semidioses.

_ ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Hermes.

_ Esa era obvia – se jacto uno.

_ No, no lo era – Dionisio parecía ofendido.

_ Lo es para cualquiera que haya leído Harry Potter – Will apunto.

_ Ellos no saben quien es Harry Potter – le recordó Nico.

Algunos se sorprendieron.

_ Dioses – el hijo de Apolo parecía escandalizado – que mala vida.

_ Quien es ese tal Henry? – Pregunto Dionisio – y como es que supo mi acertijo.

_ Pues…

_ No importa – dijo Atenea irritada – continuemos, asi le gano a cara de hacha.

_ ¿Ese es tu mejor insulto? – Ares parecía entre enojado e incrédulo – la diosa de la sabiduría….

_ Coooontinnuamos – dijo Hermes – Pregunta numero 2.

_ Cuantas patas tienen las hormigas?

Atenea presiono el botón.

_ Seis!

_ Correcto.

Ares maldijo.

_Pregunta número tres – continuo el dios – cuando son las una y…

_ La una – corrigio Atenea.

_ Ñaaa – dijo Hermes – punto para Ares.

_ Quee? – La diosa parecía echar humo – porque?

_ No tocaste el botón – le dijo Dionisio – respondiste mal, es un punto para Ares.

El dios de la guerra sonrió.

_ See! – grito.

Algunos aplaudieron.

_ Pero – Atenea continuo – Solo te estaba corrigiendo.

_ Una razón para no ser tan insoportable, corrigiendo a todos – dijo Hermes – recuerda que estas preguntas están hechas para que ambos pierdan, saber demasiado no es siempre una ventaja…

Atenea se puso roja.

_ Yo-

_ ¿Cuántos continentes hay? – la corto el dios de los ladrones.

Atenea estaba tan enojada, que no llego a tiempo de tocar el botón, Ares le gano.

_ Seis.

_ Correcto.

La cara de Atenea estaba increíblemente roja.

_ Dos a dos – dijo Hermes, alejándose discretamente de donde se encontraba Atenea – última pregunta de la primer ronda.

_ Cuantas rondas son? – pregunto irritada Demeter.

_ Tres.

Algunos bufaron y se recostaron, molestos, pero la mayoría solo se acomodó y sonrio, ver a la diosa de la sabiduría en esa posición era divertido.

Percy intentaba ocultar su sonrisa, aunque no le cayera bien Ares, bueno… no podía decir que aquello no era entretenido.

Annabeth lo vio y se alejó de el.

_ Cual es – dijo Hermes en un tono grave – el mayor miedo de Atenea?

Todos se callaron.

Ares se quedó quieto. ¿Cómo se suponía que sabría cuál era el miedo de la Nerd?

Todos miraron expectantes a Atenea, que por primera vez no quería responder una pregunta.

_ ¿Lo dirás Ate? – pregunto Hermes divertido – o eres demasiado orgullosa?

Algunos dioses rieron ante la incomodidad de la diosa.

_ Buuuuueno – Hermes sonrió – si nadie contesta, supongo que le tendré que dar el punto al último que contesto bien… Ares.

Atenea toco el botón. Todos la miraron expectantes.

_ Yo… – la diosa parecía arrepentida – yo… le tengo miedo a…

_ Solo dilo – grito Poseidon, divertido.

_ Le tengo miedo al mar! Felices?

Un silencio inundo la sala ( Jeje, inundo)

_ Tu – Poseidon parecía en shock – tu... t-u le tienes miedo al mar?  
>Atenea estaba roja.<p>

_ P-ero – continuo el dios – el mar es… tan…

_ Puro – Percy parecia embobado – refrescante, tan solo…

Annabeth le pego, desde lo lejos Atenea lo fulminaba con la mirada.

_ La primera ronda la gana Ate – declaro Hermes.

Eso pareció animar a la diosa un poco. Poseidon seguía en estado de shock.

_La siguiente ronda, ronda ronda ronda – dijo el dios de los ladrones imitando al eco – es sobre nuestros queridos semidioses – señalo a los mestizos, que fruncieron el ceño – y sus vidas amorosas. Cortesía de Afrodita.

Las parejas se pusieron rojas.

_ Listos?

_ Siempre – dijo Ares, aunque dudaba que pudiera contestar algo sobre los mocosos.

_ Una pareja que no es cannon – dijo Hermes.

Ares presiono el botón.

_ El pringado de Hermes y la mocosa de Demeter.

Los dioses mencionados se ofendieron.

_ Hablas de semidioses o…? – pregunto el dios de los ladrones.

_ Si! – Ares estaba exaltado – Katie y… hummm Trevor.

Los mencionados se sonrojaron.

_ Tarvis – lo corriogio Connor.

Su hermano le pego.

_ Eso no mide nuestra sabiduría – se quejó Atenea.

_ Cual fue la primera pareja oficial que se menciono en la lectura de los libros? – pregunto Hermes ignorando completamente a Atenea.

La diosa de la sabiduría presiono el botón.

_ Silena y Charles.

_ Correcto – Hermes sonrio – quienes fueron los primeros en quebrantar las reglas de cabañas?

_ Mocoso numero uno y la hija de la Nerd – Dijo Ares luego de presionar le botón.

_ Beso en la playa, Junto al mar?

_ Valdez y Calipso.

_ Falso primer beso?

_ Jasper! JIPER.

Todos se callaron de nuevo.

_ Como, en nombre de Rea, sabes eso – pregunto Hera sorprendida – y que es Jiper?

Ares pareció volver a la realidad.

_ Hum – miro no tan disimuladamente a Afrodita – lo escuche por ahí, y Ejm, Jiper es el hijo de Zeus y la hija de Afrodita.

Jason y Piper se pusieron rojos.

_ Amigo – Hermes sonrió – te acabas de hundir solo, pero por otro lado ganaste la segunda ronda, lo que significa que van uno a uno.

Un marcador apareció en el medio de la sala y marco: Ate: 1, Ares: 1

_ Que no me digas Ate – medio grito Atenea, claramente enojada por la derrota.

_ La ronda número tres – dijo Hermes – tiene nada mas una pregunta.

Ares y Atenea compartieron miradas de odio.

_Listos?

_ SI! – dijeron ambos dioses.

_ Silencio por favor – dijo con suspenso Hermes.

Ni una mosca volaba en el aire.

_ Tienen que nombrar primero tres cosas que le gusten de algún hijo suyo, y luego una que no.

Ares y Atenea hablaron al mismo tiempo.

_ Annabeth: Su persistencia, su cabello, su valentía…

_ Clarisse: Su coraje, sus modales, su forma de pelear…

Las semidiosas parecían alagadas, pero miraban a sus correspondientes padres, preguntándose qué dirían ahora.

_ Esto no es justo para las niñas – se quejo Hestia.

_Aja! – Ares alzo la mano, celebrando – Su novio.

Clarisse miro a su padre incrédula, Chris se puso blanco y tomo un interés especial por sus zapatos, Atenea solo miro enfurecida al dios de la guerra.

Un confeti pobre exploto en la sala, el marcador cambio y apareció un trofeo pequeño.

Todos parecían como si acabaran de ver un fantasma. Eso acababa de pasar? Ares habia….? Habia…

_ Felicidades – dijo Hermes, lugo de recuperarse – Acabas de ganar la primer ronda.

_ Tu- tu acabas de ganrme? – Atenea parecia escandalizada, los que se encontraban cerca de ella, se alejaron.

_ Si! – Ares sonrio.

_ Lo lamento hijo – dijo Hermes a Chris desde lo lejos – no todo se puede.

_ Gane! – grito Ares – en tu cara, Nerd.

Atenea se puso roja.

_ Aun falta la pelea.

_ Dios de la guerra – dijo como si eso lo solucionara todo.

_ Bueno, ella es la diosa de la sabiduría y no le fue muy bien que digamos – dijo Hefestos cuando paso.

La diosa le dio una mirada letal.

_ Esas preguntas no median la sabiduría.

_ Te pareces a tu hija – le menciono Artemisa, molesta por la derrota de su amiga.

_ Cuando empezara la batalla? – pregunto Apolo.

Hermes sonrio y chasqueo los dedos.

Ahora se encontraban en un campo de batalla.

Piper hizo una mueca, esto le hacia recordar la batalla con los gigantes gemelos en el coliseo.

La audiencia se encontraba en unos asientos, y frente a ellos había un terreno, en el centro de el, se encontraban armas, desde espadas hasta pisotlas.

Los ojos de Ares tenían un brillo, tantas armas letales, demasiadas.

Los ojos de Atenea brillaban también, pero no por suficiencia, brillaban por el odio, necesitaban la venganza. Asi que Ares pensaba que le podía ganar en su propia especialidad (si es que aquellas preguntas contaban como sabias), pues ya le demostraría que dos podían jugar a ese juego.

****Linea del tiempo, sino, no lo terminare mas****

Cuando Atenea y Ares se acercaron a los demás una hora despues, Hermes parecía a punto de llorar.

Atenea habia molido a Ares allí adentro. (De una manera no-pervertida)

Apolo acababa de volver de curar a su medio hermano, y ahora sonreía.

_ Tanto dinero – murmuraba mientras sacaba dracmas de una bolsa.

_ Que pasa – pregunto extrañada Artemisa.

_El dinero de la apuesta – dijo el dios de los ladrones.

_ Pero no entiendo, ganaste – dijo Atenea – o alguien aposto que yo ganaría la batalla y Ares las preguntas?

Hermes bajo la cabeza y Atenea se sorprendió.

_ Quien aposto aquello? – pregunto Hefestos incrédulo.

Hermes señalo a Poseidon, que sonreía alegremente y extendía la mano.

_ Dracmas, vengan a mi – decía.

_ Como sabías que eso pasaría – pregunto Hera.

Poseidon compartio una mirada con Apolo.

_ Hey! – Hermes se quejó – dijiste que no usarías el poder de Delphi para ganar la apuesta.

_ Y no lo hice – se defendió el dios – lo hice para que Poseidon ganara la apuesta.

El dios del mar sonrio.

Hermes continuo con su puchero, y de mala gana le dio los dracmas a Poseidon.

_ Creo que deberíamos comer – menciono Hestia. Ella habia estado callada todo este tiempo, no le gustaba ver como sus sobrinos se peleaban.

_ Si, me estoy muriendo de hambre – se quejó Apolo.

La diosa del hogar chasqueo los dedos, y reaparecieron en el Olimpo.

Poseidon tomo el brazo de Atenea y la aparto de la multitud.

_ Como es eso de 'miedo al mar' – pregunto el dios.

Atenea lo fulmino con la mirada.

_ No es de tu incumbencia – dijo – solo que no me gusta meterme en esas aguas infestadas y…

_ Pero es mar – la corto – es como odiar el aire.

Atenea frunció el ceño.

_ Hasta donde yo se, dependemos del aire para sobrevivir, pero nadie necesita de agua salada, y créeme yo se mucho.

Poseidon la miro a los ojos, se notaba que hacia un esfuerzo titánico para no responder.

_ Mira – dijo mirando a los ojos a la diosa – por mas insoportable que puedas llegar a ser, no puedo dejar que una persona inmortal le tenga miedo a la cosa mas genial de todo el mundo.

Atenea lo miro extrañada, decidio ignorar el insulto.

_ A que te refieres?

_ Tendras lecciones conmigo – dijo el dios sonriendo.

_ Pero-

_No! Ya esta decidido, mañana luego de leer algunos capítulos más.

La cara de Atenea se ensombreció.

_ Que pasa? – pregunto Poseidon al ver la cara que ponía Atenea.

_ N-nada, es que... – se acercó a Poseidon, sus caras estaban cerca… demasiado cerca – algo pasara – susurro.

Poseidon pareció tardar en entender lo que Atenea quería decir.

_ Quien? – pregunto.

La diosa se disponía a contestarle, cuando Apolo los llamo desde lejos.

_ Tortolitos! Vienen a cenar o que? – grito el dios de las profecías.

A lo lejos se oyó el chillido de Afrodita.

Atenea fruncio el ceño y se dirigió a la mesa, lo mismo Poseidon.

Los olímpicos, mas Hestia Hades y Persefone se sentaron de un lado de la gran mesa, frente a ellos se encontraban los mestizos y las cazadoras, aunque la mayoría no hablaba con los semidioses, algunas como Thalia, Bianca y ZoË lo hacían, las demás solían ignorar a los chicos, excepto tal vez a Nico, desde que se habian enterado de su orientación sexual, lo habían tratado como a su hermano adoptado, bueno para Bianca era su hermano… pero eso era otra historia.

Piper y Silena hablaban animadamente, mientras Drew las escuchaba de lejos, la hija de Afrodita no hablaba con casi nadie desde que llamo a Silena espía en el sexto libro. Jason, que estaba junto a Piper, hablaba con algunos amigos del campamento Júpiter, Hazel, Frank y Reyna. Leo y Charles intercambiaban ideas, eran casi inseparables desde que habían comenzado a leer los libros, aunque Silena pasaba gran parte del tiempo con su novio. Junto a Leo, los hermanos Stoll hablaban con Katie, luego estaban Clarisse y Chris (Que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas asustadas a Ares) comían sin hablar, luego habia algunos otros jefes de cabaña, Percy y Annabeth y por ultimo Lou Ellen hablaba con Will, que estaba junto a Nico y las cazadoras.

Era la mesa mas grande que habian visto.

Luke, Michael, Lee, Hedge y Grover tenían que comer en una mesa aparte, porque de otra forma no entrarían.

_ Tendrías que comer mas – le advirtió Bianca a su hermano.

El chico la miro, algo molesto.

_ Tranquila Bianca – le dijo en voz baja – no soy un bebe.

_ Exactamente – dijo su hermana – pero tampoco eres un adulto, has crecido muy rápido hermanito.

_ Pero sigo vivo – el pelinegro la miro a los ojos – se cuidarme solo.

_ Y me duele aquello – su hermana le agarro la mano – no tendría que saberlo, tendrías que crecer lleno de personas que te quieran, que se preocupen por ti…

La mirada de Nico la callo.

_ Solo comamos en paz – dijo el chico mirando a su comida.

Su hermana lo miro unos segundos mas, antes de bajar la cabeza, derrotada.

Algo golpeo a Nico, el chico miro al costado, un papel. Miro hacia la dirección de la que venía, Percy le hacía señas, aunque ya habian hablado y todo, entre el y Percy seguía habiendo un tipo de… tensión.

Levanto una ceja en modo de pregunta.

El hijo de Poseidon hizo un gesto, como diciéndole que leyera el papel.

Lo hizo, abrió el pedazo de papel y dentro decía:

Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Reyna tu y yo. Hoy en los jardines.

Nico hizo una mueca. Digamos que desde el ultimo libro, solo se limitaba a presentarse para leer y luego se iba a encerrar en el palacio de Hestia, que es donde el Hazel y los que no tenían a sus padres allí dormían.

Apenas habia hablado con los demás y reunirse con ellos… no era lo que le daba muchas ganas de hacer ahora.

De mala gana asintió. Como habia mencionado Leo, estaba teniendo estas… visiones, como si se acorara de cosas que ya habian pasado, pero en realidad no las habia hecho… o si? Agh, moiras, siempre lo complicaban todo. Pero si lo que sentía era real… no queria visitar nunca mas Albania.

Bianca no se percató de aquello, pero Will si. Y desde hace ya un rato que estaba esperando para hablar con el hijo de Hades.

La cena transcurrió normalmente, y luego los dioses dijeron que era hora de dormir.

Hades se fue al inframundo junto a Persefone y las almas de Silena, Charles, Michael, Lee, Luke, Bianca y Zoe.

Nico, Hazel, Lou Ellen, Reyna, y otros hijos de dioses menores se dirigieron al templo de Hestia. Las cazadoras y las amazonas se fueron con Artemisa, los demás semidioses se fueron con sus correspondientes padres.

O eso se simulo.

Cuando cada dios y semidios se encontraba en donde debería estar, el revuelo comenzó.

Percy se levantó de su cama y, procurando no despertar a su padre, se dirigió a los jardines. Lo que no sabía era que, su padre ya se había ido camino al templo de Atenea.

{*O*}

Mientras tanto, Annabeth se levanto y fue en busca de Hazel, Reyna y Nico. Al ver a su hija, la diosa de la sabiduría salio tras ella.

-o-/

Poseidon caminaba por los pasillos del templo de Atenea. Por Rea, no habia estado allí desde… bueno, digamos que nada bueno paso la última vez que estuvo allí.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de la figura que pasaba por delante suyo hasta que choco con ella.

Atenea chillo.

_ ¿Quién – empezó, pero luego vio más detenidamente y se puso roja. De enojo, claro – Poseidón? – Susurro – que estas haciendo aquí?

_ Que pasara? – la corto el dios.

Odiaba cuando la gente hacia eso, ignorándola.

_ ¿Con que? – dijo de mala gana.

_ En el próximo capítulo, que pasara?  
>_Oh – la cara de Atenea se oscureció – no puedo decirlo.<p>

_ Porque?

_ Porque no lo se – admitió la diosa – se que le pasara algo o al hijo de Júpiter o a la hija de Afrodita.

_ Como? – Poseidon estaba preocupado.

_ Hera leyó de mas – le recordó la diosa de la sabiduría – Cuando le pregunte si le pasaría algo a mi hija me respondió que a ella no.

_ A ella no – susurro Poseidon – por eso Hera estaba tan alterada.

_ Si – confirmo Atenea – no se qué es lo que pasara, pero creo que será grave.

Se escuchó un ruido y ambos se pusieron en alerta.

_Monstruos? – pregunto Poseidon.

_ A veces eres mas tonto que tu hijo – Atenea rodo los ojos – estamos en el Olimpo, no en tu palacio, debió de haber sido algún animal o dios menor.

_ Tienes razón – el dios del mar admitió – Si estuviera en mi palacio, ya estaría escuchando los gritos de Anfitrite.

Entre ellos se creo un silencio incómodo.

_ Bueno… - Poseidon se rasco la cabeza – ¿Que hacías despierta a esta hora?

_ Seguía a mi hija – le confeso la diosa.

_ Oh… seguro que se reunirá con sus amigos.

_ O con tu hijo.

_ Después de todo lo que a pasado – dijo Poseidon molesto – todavía no lo aceptas?

Atenea lo miro, irritada.

_ Es el novio de mi hija – dijo – nunca lo aceptare.

Poseidon sonrió.

_ No será que tendrás miedo de que te moje, no?

Atenea se puso roja.

_ Estúpido – murmuro mientras se daba vuelta para volver a su palacio.

_ Espera – dijo el dios tomándola del brazo – sabes que hablaba en serio cuando dije que te mostraría lo maravilloso que es el mar.

Atenea se dio vuelta.

_ No creo que sería buena idea – le dijo – tanto para ti como para mi.

_ ¿Porque? – Poseidon sonaba algo decepcionado.

_ Porque seguramente crearíamos la tercera guerra mundial – confeso Atenea.

Poseidon rio.

_ Creo que podremos controlarlo – dijo y luego se dio media vuelta y volvió a su palacio.

+0+

_Porque tardaron tanto? – pregunto Percy a su novia.

_ Atenea andaba por allí y la tuvimos que esquivar.

_ ¿Se empieza la sesión? – Jason pregunto.

_ ¿Que hacemos aquí? – pregunto Reyna cautelosa.

_ Debemos discutir de lo que pasara luego – dijo Leo serio.

_ A que te refieres? – Piper sonaba algo preocupada.

Por primera vez en muuuuuucho tiempo, la cara de Leo era seria, no habia ninguna sonrisa pícara que amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento.

_ Desde que empezamos a leer esta libro – confeso Leo – he estado teniendo estos pensamientos y me di cuenta de que tal vez haya una forma de derrotar a la cara de tierra…

Todos se callaron.

Percy rompió el silencio.

_ ¿Y esa es…?

_ Ejem, es…

Un chillido lo interrumpio.

Todos se dieron vuelta, para encontrarse con Atenea y Poseidon. Los semidioses se escondieron.

_ ¿Quién –dijo la diosa de la sabiduría y se puso roja – Poseidon? – susurro – que estás haciendo aquí?

_ ¿Que pasara? – la corto el dios.

_ ¿Con que?

_ En el próximo capitulo, que pasara? – el dios del mar sonaba preocupado.

Los semidiosas no sabían muy bien que hacer, sentían que estaban espiando, escuchando una conversación a escondidas. Que era efectivamente lo que estaban haciendo.  
>_Oh – la cara de Atenea se oscureció – no puedo decirlo.<p>

_ Porque?

_ Porque no lo se. Se que le pasara algo o al hijo de Júpiter o a la hija de Afrodita.

Jason y Piper se miraron uno a otro.

_ Cómo?

_ Hera leyó de más. Cuando le pregunte si le pasaría algo a mi hija me respondió que a ella no.

Annabeth se sintió algo alagada de que su madre preguntara por ella.

_ A ella no – susurro Poseidón – por eso Hera estaba tan alterada.

_ Si – confirmo Atenea – no se que es lo que pasara, pero creo que será grave.

Reyna, sin querer, pateo una planta, que hizo un ruido estruendoso antes de caer, haciendo que todos los semidioses huyeran despavoridos, por temor a la reacción de Poseidon y Atenea.

Cuando ya habian corrido al menos 50 metros, frenaron.

Leo se tomaba las piernas para poder respirar, Percy se habia tirado al suelo y Hazel estaba apoyada contra una pared. Los demás no estaban mucho mejor.

_ Tenias – dijo Percy a Reyna entre respiros – Tenias que- que hacer es-o?

_ Lo lamento - dijo la pretora algo avergonzada.

_ ¿Que creen que pasara? – pregunto Annabeth luego de un silencio.

Jason y Piper se lanzaron miradas preocupadas.

_ No lo se – admitió el hijo de Júpiter – pero Hera no se preocupa demasiado por estas cosas.

_ Yo creo que será malo, pero no letal – Dijo Hazel optimista – de otro modo, Hera habría irrumpido la lectura temporalmente.

_ Tienes un punto – admitio Piper.

Siguieron hablando, especulando que es lo que pasaría a continuación. Aunque Leo se había quedado con lo que lo estaba preocupando, habia cosas mas importantes ahora.

_ Ya es tarde – noto Frank a las tres de la mañana.

_ Si – Leo sonrio – a Zhang le urge convertirse en bull dog chicos, mejor vallamos.

El hijo de Marte dirigió una mirada asesina al latino.

Ahora, normalmente Frank no aterrorizaba a Leo, es decir, ya lo conocía, pero desde que el romano se había puesto a hablar con su hermanastra griega, Clarisse… Bueno digamos que enojar a Zhang no era lo prudente.

_ Mejor vamos a dormir – se apresuró a decir el hijo de Hefestos.

(*[]*)

_ Se ven cansados – noto Hestia.

Los siete de la profecía, mas Nico y Reyna se miraron disimuladamente.

_ Yo creo que siempre me veo así – opino Nico intentando desviar la atención.

Hestia miro al hijo de Hades y sonrió.

_ Deberíamos desayunar – dijo la diosa.

_ Pero rápido – dijo Zeus al entrar a la sala – nos queda mucho que leer.

Piper y Jason compartieron una tez pálida. Hera estaba serena, pero se notaba que sabía algo, Atenea y Poseidon se miraron al mismo tiempo, lo que causo el sonrojo de la diosa y la sonrisa del dios.

Afrodita no se perdió nada de esto. Lo que la hizo preocuparse algo por los semidioses e intentar contener el chillido por Poseidon y Atenea, aunque ya shippeaba a todas las parejas entre dioses y entre semidioses (Donde mas habría sacado Ares la información necesaria para ganar?) la mayoría de los semidioses se había juntado. Solo le quedaban dos: Tratie, que ya casi era cannon. Y… era buena haciendo nombres pero no se le ocurría un nombre de pareja para Di Angelo y su admirador secreto….

Afrodita estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que habian terminado de desayunar hasta que aquella niña la llamo.

_ Lady Afrodita – llamo Bianca.

La diosa miro a la cazadora sorprendida. No muchas de las seguidoras de Artemisa le mostraban el respeto que se merecía.

_ Si?

_ Ya se están dirigiendo a la sala de tronos para seguir leyendo – dijo la chica.

_ Oh – Afrodita sonrio – gracias.

_ De nada – dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo.

_ Algo pasa – noto la diosa.

_ Bueno – Bianca rodo los pies – Me preguntaba si mis plegarias le llegaban.

Afrodita sonrio. Desde hacía ya días que le llegaban plegarias para ayudar a Di Angelo, hermano de Bianca.

_ Lo han hecho cariño – la conforto la diosa – tengo el presentimiento de que a tu hermano le ira bien, en cuanto al amor.

Bianca sonrio.

_ Muchas gracias señora – dijo haciendo una reverencia.

_ No digas señora – Afrodita sonrio – Me haces sonar como una vieja.

_ Afrodita – se escucho que Ares llamaba.

_ Mejor vamos – dijo la diosa, dicho eso tomo de la mano a Bianca y juntas fueron hacia la sala de tronos.

Hefestos ya tenia el libro en las manos cuando llegaron.

_ Empecemos antes de que Atenea saque otro libro y tengamos que leerlo también – dijo Hermes

Algunos rieron.

**Jason IV**

Leyo Hefesto.

**La pelea iba muy bien –**

El dios del fuego titubeo antes de continuar.

**Hasta que fue apuñalado.**

Todos se callaron, en la sala se escucho un grito de dolor.

_ Jason! – grito Thalia.

Al otro lado de la sala, su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo con una grave herida en el torso.

_ Hagan algo! – grito Piper, sin darse cuenta de que estaba utilizando su encanto vocal.

Will Solace apareció junto a ella.

Realizo un canto rápido en griego antiguo, y por un momento la herida de Jason pareció mejorar, pero luego se volvió aun más oscura y siguió lanzando humo.

_ No entiendo que es lo que pasa – admitió el hijo de Apolo – nunca habia visto algo asi.

Apolo se acerco.

_ Esto es algo de las moiras – dijo el dios de las profecías – como decía en la nota, no hay nada que podamos hacer, mas que leer.

Hubo un silencio, interrumpido por el gemido de Jason.

_ Entonces sigamos leyendo – declaro Zeus – solo asi se podrá curar.

No quería sonar preocupado, pero seguramente lo hizo.

Nadie quería preguntarlo, pero que pasaría si no se curaba, si el… No no deban pensar en eso.

Apolo chasqueo los dedos y de repente Jason estaba sobre una cama de hospital. Thalia y Piper se encontraban al lado suyo.

******Jason cortó su gladius en un amplio arco, vaporizando a los pretendientes más cercanos, entonces él saltó sobre la mesa y saltó a la derecha sobre la cabeza de Antinous. En el aire que él ordeno a su espada extenderse a una jabalina - un truco que nunca había tratado con esta espada - pero de alguna manera él sabía funcionaría. ****  
><strong>**Él aterrizó en sus pies sosteniendo una pilum de seis pies de largo pilum. Como Antinous se volvió para enfrentarlo, Jason empujó el punto de oro Imperial en el pecho del demonio.****  
><strong>**Antinous miró hacia abajo con incredulidad.******

**_Tu-****  
><strong>**_Disfruta los Campos de castigo – Jason sacó su pilum y Antinous se derrumbó en la suciedad. **

**Jason siguió luchando, haciendo girar su jabalina - cortando a través de los fantasmas, derribando a los demonios. Al otro lado del patio, Annabeth luchaba como un demonio, también. Su espada de hueso de Drakon segó por cualquier pretendiente lo suficientemente estúpido para mirarla.****  
><strong>**Más cerca de la fuente de arena, Piper también había sacado su espada con una hoja dentada de bronce. Ella apuñalaba y esquivaba con la mano derecha, de vez en cuando disparaba tomates de la cornucopia con la izquierda, mientras gritaba a los pretendientes: **

**_Sálvense! Soy demasiado peligrosa! **

Hefestos leia lo mas rápido posible, ya que los gemidos del hijo de Júpiter no paraban y Zeus tenia la mirada clavada en el. Pero la situación no evito que los padres de semidioses inflaran los pechos orgullosos.****

**Eso debió haber sido exactamente lo que querían oír, porque sus adversarios seguían corriendo, sólo para congelar en la confusión a pocos metros cuesta abajo, luego cargar nuevamente dentro de la pelea. El tirano griego Hipias se abalanzó sobre Piper, con su daga levantada, pero Piper lo atacó sin rodeos en el pecho con una encantadora carne a la cacerola. Hipias Cayó hacia atrás en la fuente y gritó mientras se desintegraba.****  
><strong>**Una flecha silbó hacia el rostro de Jason. El Sopló a un lado con una ráfaga de viento, luego cortó a través de una línea de demonios que manejaban la espada y se dio cuenta de una docena de pretendientes que se agrupan junto a la fuente para cargar contra Annabeth. Él levantó su jabalina hacia el cielo. Un rayo rebotó en el punto y redujo a los fantasmas a iones, dejando un cráter humeante donde la fuente de arena había estado.**

Zeus empezó a preguntarse como es que habian podido herir a su hijo.****

**En los últimos meses, Jason había librado muchas batallas, pero había olvidado lo que era sentirse bien en el combate. Por supuesto él todavía tenía miedo, pero un gran peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Por primera vez desde que desperto en Arizona con sus recuerdos borrados, Jason se sintió completo. Sabía quién era. Había elegido a su familia, y no tenía nada que ver con Beryl Grace o incluso Júpiter. **

La tristeza se reflejó en la cara del dios del Olimpo.

**Su familia incluía a todos los semidioses que lucharon a su lado, romanos y griegos, nuevos amigos y viejos. No iba a permitir que nadie rompiera su familia.****  
><strong>**Llamó a los vientos y lanzó tres demonios a un lado de la colina como muñecas de trapo. Él atravesó un cuarto, luego ordenó a su jabalina a contraerse de nuevo a una espada y cortó a través de otro grupo de espíritus. Pronto no había más enemigos enfrentándolo. Los fantasmas restantes comenzaron a desaparecer por su propia cuenta. Annabeth redujo en cenizas a Asdrúbal el cartaginés, y Jason cometió el error de envainar su espada.****  
><strong>**El dolor estalló en su espalda baja - tan agudo y frío, pensó que Khione la diosa de la nieve lo había tocado. **

Todos miraban preocupados al libro.**  
><strong>**Junto a su oído, Michael Varus gruñó**

**_Naces como romano, mueres como romano.**

Un silencio invadió la sala**  
><strong>**La punta de una espada de oro sobresalía por la parte delantera de la camisa de Jason, justo debajo de su caja torácica. Jason cayó de rodillas. El grito de Piper sonaba a millas de distancia. Sentía como si hubiera estado sumergido en agua salada - su cuerpo sin peso, su cabeza balanceándose. Piper cargó contra Michael Varus. **

La hija de afrodita irradiaba odio, Silena se acercó a ella para consolarla.

**Él observó con emoción distanciada como su espada pasó sobre su cabeza y cortó a través de la armadura de Michael Varus con un metálico ka-chunk. Una ráfaga de frío separó el cabello de Jason desde atrás. Polvo se asentó en torno a él, y el casco de un legionario vacío rodó por las piedras. El malvado semidiós se había ido - pero había hecho una impresión duradera.**

_ Bien hecho – la felicito Ares.

_ Gracias – dijo la chica ruborizándose, pero nada mas que Jason importaba ahora.

******_Jason! – Piper agarró sus hombros mientras comenzaba a caer de lado. Se quedó sin aliento mientras ella sacaba la espada de su espalda. Luego lo depositó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza contra una piedra. Annabeth corrió a su lado. Ella tenía un feo corte al lado de su cuello. **

Todos los presentes miraron a la hija de Atenea.

Percy la agarro por un lado y vio la herida.

_ Annabeth! – dijo el chico preocupado.

_ Tranquilo – le dijo su novia, intentando ocultar la herida – hay cosas mas importantes, además no se puede hacer nada.

El hijo de poseidon fruncio el ceño.

_ Tendrias que cubrirla o algo.

_ Yo me encargo – interrumpió Apolo chasqueando los dedos.

La herida de la rubia se cubrió con una gasa blanca.

_ Continuas Hefesto? – suplico Zeus, aun preocupado por su hijo.

El dios asintió y acomodo el libro.**  
><strong>**_Dioses. – Annabeth se quedó mirando la herida en el intestino de Jason.**

******_Oh, dioses. Gracias, - Jason gimió – Tenía miedo de que fuera a ser malo.**

**Sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar y su cuerpo entró en modo de crisis enviando toda su sangre al pecho. El dolor era sordo, lo que le sorprendió, pero su camisa estaba empapada de rojo. La herida humeaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que las heridas de espada no deberían humear. **

_ Oro imperial – susurro Atenea, aunque se escuchó claramente.

Jason parecía ir de mal en peor, ahora junto a el se encontraban prácticamente todos los semidioses.

Hera se preocupó, hasta allí habia llegado a leer antes de la segunda interrupción, temía por el destino de su héroe, no quería que muriera en su lugar sagrado.

_ Estarás bien – le susurro su novia, aunque sonaba preocupada.****

**_Vas a estar bien – Piper dijo las palabras como una orden. Su tono estabilizó su respiración. – Annabeth, ambrosía!******

**Annabeth se agito.**

**_Sí. Sí, lo tengo – Ella buscó a través de su por su bolsa de suministro y desenvolvió un pedazo de comida divina. – Tenemos que detener la hemorragia. Piper utiliza la daga para cortar la tela de la parte inferior de su vestido.******

**Ella rasgó la tela en vendas.**

Apolo y Hermes compartieron una mirada. Aunque ninguno se atrevió a decir nada, en esa situación serian fulminados por Zeus/Atenea/Artemisa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.**  
><strong>**Jason vagamente se preguntó cómo sabía tanto de primeros auxilios. Ella envolvió las heridas de la espalda y el estómago mientras Annabeth empujaba pequeños bocados de ambrosía en su boca. Los dedos de Annabeth temblaron. Después de todas las cosas que había pasado, Jason encontró extraño que ella se asustara ahora mientras Piper actuaba tan tranquila. Entonces se le ocurrió - Annabeth podía darse el lujo de tener miedo por él. Piper no podía. Ella estaba completamente enfocada en tratar de salvarlo. **

_ Y lo hare – dijo convencida la chica.**  
><strong>**Annabeth le dio de comer otro bocado. ****  
><strong>**_Jason, yo - lo siento. Sobre tu mamá. Pero la forma en que lo manejaste... fue muy valiente.****  
><strong>**Jason trató de no cerrar los ojos. Cada vez que lo hacía, veía el espíritu de su madre desintegrándose.**

En el olimpo, el hijo de Júpiter hacia lo mismo.**  
><strong>**_No era ella, - dijo. - Por lo menos, ninguna parte de ella que pudiera salvar. No había otra opción.**

_ Sigue siendo muy valiente – dijo Hestia – por lo que hemos leído en los últimos libros, la guerra contra Cronos se ocasiono por los semidioses que no habian tenido la forma de un padre o madre para guiarlos.

Luke bajo la cabeza.

_ Lady Hestia tiene razón – dijo para sorpresa de muchos el hijo de Hermes.

Jason intento sonreir, pero todo lo que salio fue una mueca.**  
><strong>**Annabeth dio un suspiro tembloroso. **

**_Ninguna otra opción correcta, tal vez, pero... un amigo mío, Luke. Su mamá... problema similar. Él no lo manejo así.**

**Su voz se quebró. **

Luke miro a Annabeth, como disculpándose.

La chica le dio una rápida sonrisa antes de volverse para abrazar a su novio.****

**Jason no sabía mucho sobre el pasado de Annabeth, pero Piper miró con preocupación.******

**_He vendado todo lo que he podido - dijo ella. - La sangre se sigue saliendo. Y el humo. No entiendo eso.**

******_Oro Imperial, - dijo Annabeth, con la voz temblorosa. – Es mortal para los semidioses. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que -****  
><strong> 

**_Él va a estar bien, - Piper insistió. - Tenemos que llevarlo de vuelta a la nave.******

**_No me siento tan mal – dijo Jason. Y era verdad. La ambrosía había despejado su cabeza. El calor se filtraba nuevamente dentro de sus extremidades.****  
><strong>**_Tal vez pueda volar...**

_ Ni se te ocurra – le advirtio Will Solace – te harás peor.

Lee Fletcher y Michael Yew asintieron.

**Jason se sentó. Su visión se volvió una sombra pálida de verde. – O tal vez no... ****  
><strong>**Piper sostuvo sus hombros mientras se desplomaba hacia un lado. ******

**_Whoa, Chispas. Necesitamos contactar con el Argo II, pedir ayuda.**

******_No me has llamado Chispas en mucho tiempo.**

**Piper besó su frente. ****  
><strong>**_Quédate conmigo y te insultare todo lo que quieras. **

**Annabeth escaneó las ruinas. La capa de magia había desaparecido, dejando sólo las paredes rotas y pozos de excavación. ****  
><strong>**_Podríamos utilizar las bengalas de emergencia, pero-**

_ Yo no haría eso – Leo se removió, incomodo – no creo que dudaría en disparar.**  
><strong>**_No, - dijo Jason. – Leo arruinaría la parte superior de la colina con el fuego griego. Tal vez, si ustedes me ayudan, podría caminar –**

_ Y si descansas y dejas que ellas se encargen? – pregunto medio irritado, medio con gracia Lee.**  
><strong>**_Por supuesto que no – Piper se opuso. – Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo. Rebuscó en su bolsa del cinturón y sacó un espejo compacto. – Annabeth, ¿sabes código Morse?****  
><strong>**_Por supuesto. **

_Cuando no – bromeo Percy.

Algunos rieron, pero la tensión seguía en el aire. Jason seguía en una cama, verde con los ojos apenas abiertos.**  
><strong>**_Leo también. – Piper le entregó el espejo. – Él va a estar mirando desde la nave. Ve al borde de las ruinas- **

**_Y le parpadeo – **

Tanto dioses como semidioses lanzaron carcajadas, Annabeth se puso roja y se escondio en el pecho de Percy.

Apolo y Hermes se disponían a bromear, pero Hefesto se le adelanto.

**La cara de Annabeth enrojeció. – Eso salió mal. Pero, sí, buena idea – corrió hacia el borde de las ruinas. ****  
><strong>**Piper sacó un frasco de néctar y dio un sorbo a Jason. ****  
><strong>**_Aguanta ahí. No estás muriendo de una estúpida perforación en el cuerpo.**

******Jason esbozó una débil sonrisa. ****  
><strong>**_Por lo menos no fue una herida en la cabeza esta vez. Estuve consciente toda la pelea.**

_ Una estrella dorada para Jason – bromeo Leo.**  
><strong>**_Has derrotado, como, a doscientos enemigos – dijo Piper. – Estabas aterradoramente increíble.****  
><strong>**_Ustedes ayudaron.****  
><strong>**_Tal vez, pero... Oye, quédate conmigo. **

**La cabeza de Jason comenzó a decaer. Las grietas en las piedras llegaron con más claridad.****  
><strong>**_Un poco mareado – murmuró. ****  
><strong>** _Más néctar, - Piper ordenó. – Ya está. ¿Sabe bien? ****  
><strong>**_Sí. Sí, está bien – De hecho, el néctar sabía a serrín líquido, pero Jason mantuvo eso para sí mismo. **

_ No por mucho tiempo – dijo Travis.

_ Si – Connor se dio media vuelta para ver a Jason – si no quieres que lo sepan, solo no lo pienses.

_ No es tan fácil – dijo el hijo de Júpiter, hablando por primera vez desde que lo hirieron.

**Desde la Casa de Hades cuando renunció a su cargo de pretor, la ambrosía y el néctar no sabían cómo sus comidas favoritas del campamento de Júpiter. Era como si el recuerdo de su antigua casa ya no tuviera el poder para sanarlo. Nace como romano, muere como romano, Michael Varus había dicho. Miró el humo que salía de sus vendas. Tenía peores cosas de que preocuparse que la pérdida de sangre. Annabeth tenía razón sobre el oro imperial. El material era mortal para los semidioses, así como para los monstruos. La herida de la espada de Varus hará todo lo posible para carcomer la fuerza vital de Jason. Había visto un semidiós morir así una vez antes. No había sido rápido o bonito.****  
><strong>Piper miro a su novio, en forma de pregunta, pero este solo palideció ante el recuerdo.

Cerca de ellos, Reyna y romanos bajaron la cabeza, a excepción de Octavian, que no parecía interesado en la lectura.

**No puedo morir, se dijo. Mis amigos están dependiendo de mí. Las palabras de Antinous resonaban en sus oídos - acerca de los gigantes en Atenas, el viaje imposible que enfrenta el Argo II, el misterioso cazador que Gaia había enviado para interceptar la Athena Parthenos. ****  
><strong>**_Reyna, Nico y el entrenador Hedge, – él dijo. – Están en peligro. Tenemos que advertirles****  
><strong>**_Nos encargaremos de eso cuando volvamos a la nave – Piper prometió. – Tu trabajo ahora es relajarte – su tono era ligero y seguro, pero sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas – Además, esos tres son un grupo duro. Van a estar bien. **

Hades, Hestia y Dionisio compartieron miradas preocupadas.**  
><strong>**Jason esperaba que ella tuviera razón. Reyna había arriesgado tanto para ayudarlos. El entrenador Hedge era molesto a veces-**

_ Hey! – se quejo el sátiro.

…**pero había sido un protector fiel para toda la tripulación. Y Nico... Jason se sentía especialmente preocupado por él. ****  
><strong>_Siento la confianza – ironizo el hijo de Hades, estaba harto de que todos se preocuparan por el.

**Piper rozó su pulgar contra la cicatriz en su labio. ****  
><strong>**_Una vez que la guerra haya terminado... todo se resolverá para Nico. Has hecho lo que has podido, ser un amigo para él. ******

**Jason no estaba seguro de qué decir. No le había dicho nada a Piper acerca de sus conversaciones con Nico. Había mantenido el secreto de Di Angelo. Aun así... Piper parecía sentir lo que estaba mal. Como hija de Afrodita, tal vez podría decir cuándo alguien estaba luchando con dolor en el corazón. Ella no había presionado a Jason a hablar de ello, sin embargo. Apreció eso. ****  
><strong>**Otra oleada de dolor le hizo estremecerse. **

Jason se puso todavía mas verde.

**_****Concéntrate en mi voz. – Piper besó su frente. – Piensa en algo bueno. Como la torta de cumpleaños en el parque en Roma -****  
><strong>** _Eso fue agradable.****  
><strong>**_El invierno pasado, "sugirió. "La pelea de pastelitos en la fogata.****  
><strong>**_Te tenia en esa.**

** _Tuviste malvaviscos en el cabello durante días!****  
><strong>**_Claro que no!**

Los que habian estado aquel invierno, sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

_ Esa si fue una pelea – dijo Travis sonriendo.

_ No, no lo fue! – lo contradijo Katie.

_ La cabaña de Apolo y la de Ares tuvieron que limpiar todo luego – recordó Will – no se como logramos no empezar otra guerra.

Algunos asintieron, serios al recordar la rivalidad entre las cabañas de Ares y Apolo.

_ Pff – Ares hizo una mueca – mis hijos habrían acabado con los tuyos.

Apolo se puso serio.

_ Creo que te olvidas que son hijos de "Mua" – se sañalo a si mismo – y que si no me equivoco, los de la cabaña seis salieron mas afectados en la pequeña guerra.

Clarisse miro abajo y tanto Lee, como Michael y Will sonrieron a su padre.

_ Recuerdo a los de la seis hablando en rimas – Connor sonrió – eso era guay, no se podía tomar en serio unas amenazas si suenas como un mal poeta.

Sin darse cuenta, miro a Apolo.

Artemisa sonrio.

_ Me pregunto a quien podrá recordarles.

Apolo miro a su hermana, incrédulo.

_ De que lado estas hermanita?

_ No estoy del lado de ningún hombre – dijo orgullosa la diosa – además es-

_ Ahorrémonos la charla feminista – la corto Hermes – continuas Hefesto? No creo que el hijo de Júpiter la este pasando de maravillas.

Los dioses miraron a Jason, que hacia esfuerzos titánicos para no desmayarse.

******La mente de Jason flotó de regreso a mejores tiempos. Él sólo quería quedarse allí - hablar con Piper, sosteniendo su mano, sin preocuparse por los gigantes o Gaia o la locura de su madre.****  
><strong>**Sabía que debían volver a la nave. Él estaba en mal estado. Tenían la información por la que habían venido. Pero mientras yacía allí en las frías piedras, Jason sintió una sensación de incompletitud. La historia de los pretendientes y la reina Penélope... sus pensamientos acerca de la familia... sus sueños recientes. Todas esas cosas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Había algo más a este lugar - algo que se había perdido.**

Hera levanto la mirada, sorprendida. ¿Podia ser que el se acordara?**  
><strong>**Annabeth regresó cojeando desde el borde de la colina.******

**_¿Estás herida? – Jason le preguntó.**

Atenea miro preocupada a su hija, que se frotaba el tobillo, apoyada en su novio.****

**Annabeth miró a su tobillo. ******

**_Está bien. Sólo la vieja herida de las cavernas romanas. A veces, cuando estoy estresada... Eso no es importante. Hice una seña a Leo. Frank va a cambiar de forma, volara hasta aquí, y te llevará de vuelta al barco. Necesito hacer una litera para mantenerte estable. **

**Jason tenía una imagen terrible de sí mismo en una hamaca, balanceándose entre las garras de Frank el águila gigante, pero él decidió que sería mejor que morir. ****  
><strong>_ Mucho mejor – dijo Apolo.**  
><strong>**Annabeth se puso a trabajar. Ella recogió restos dejados por los pretendientes - una correa de cuero, una túnica desgarrada, correas de sandalias, una manta de color rojo y un par de astas de lanzas rotas. Se Sus manos volaron a través de los materiales - rasgando, tejiendo, amarrando, trenzando.****  
><strong>**_¿Cómo haces eso? – Jason preguntó con asombro. ****  
><strong>**_Aprendí durante mi búsqueda en Roma. – Annabeth mantuvo sus ojos en su trabajo. – Nunca había tenido una razón para tratar de tejer antes, pero es muy útil para ciertas cosas, como alejarse de las arañas... **

**Ella ató un último pedazo de cordón de cuero y voilà - una camilla lo suficientemente grande para Jason, con astas de lanza como asas y correas de seguridad en todo el centro.**

Jason le lanzo una mirada agradecida.**  
><strong>**Piper silbó apreciativamente. **

**_La próxima vez que necesite un vestido alterado, voy a ir a ti.**

_ ¿Porque no podemos ser asi Ats? – Pregunto frustrada Afrodita – harías unos vestidos mejores que los Gucci.

Atenea la miro, medio sorprendida y medio irritada.

_ Me llamo A-t-e-n-e-a, no Ats – aclaro – y si, es obvio que seria mejor que ese tal Gucci, pero no pierdo mi tiempo haciendo vestidos de marca.

Afrodita la miro suplicante.

_ Por lo menos para las galas – suplico – o las fiestas del día de la madre o…

_Seguimos perdiendo tiempo mientras el niño agoniza – las corto Zeus.

Afrodita y Atenea miraron abajo, avergonzadas.

Poseidon le sonrio a Atenea y susurro.

_ Papi se ha enojado con doña perfecta – no fue audible, pero la diosa de la sabiduría sabia leer los labios. Se puso roja.

******_Cállate, McLean – Annabeth dijo, pero sus ojos reflejaban con satisfacción. – Ahora, vamos a dejarlo seguro -****  
><strong>**_Espera – dijo Jason. Su corazón latía con fuerza.**

**Viendo a Annabeth tejer la cama improvisada, Jason había recordado la historia de Penélope - cómo ella había resistido durante veinte años, a la espera de que su marido Odiseo regresara. **

_Lo recordo – susurro Hera.

******_Una cama – dijo Jason – Había una cama especial en este palacio. ****  
><strong>**Piper parecía preocupada.**

**_Jason, has perdido mucha sangre.****  
><strong>**'_No estoy alucinando – insistió. – La cama de matrimonio era sagrada. Si hubiera algún lugar donde pudieras hablar con Juno... – Él respiró hondo y llamó, "Juno!''****  
><strong>**Silencio. ****  
><strong>**Quizás Piper tenía razón. Él no estaba pensando con claridad. **

_ Oh, estás pensando con mucho mas que claridad – solto la diosa del matrimonio – la verdad es que me sorprende que lo hayas recordado.

Jason hizo algo parecido a una sonrisa.

**Luego, a unos veinte metros de distancia, el suelo de piedra quebró. Ramas se abrieron camino a través de la tierra, creciendo rápido hasta que un árbol de olivo de tamaño completo sombreó el patio. Bajo un dosel de hojas gris-verdes había una mujer de pelo oscuro en un vestido blanco, una capa de piel de leopardo sobre los hombros. Su personal fue coronado con una flor de loto blanca. Su expresión era fría y majestuosa. ****  
><strong>**_Mis héroes – dijo la diosa. ****  
><strong>**_Hera – dijo Piper. ****  
><strong>**_Juno – Jason corregido.****  
><strong>**_Lo que sea – Annabeth se quejo – ¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Su Majestad bovina?**

Hera fulmino con la mirada a la hija de Atenea.

Annabeth se limitaba a escuchar el latido del corazón de Percy.

******Los ojos oscuros de Juno brillaban peligrosamente. **

**_Annabeth Chase. Tan encantadora como siempre.****  
><strong>** _Sí, bueno – Annabeth dijo – Acabo de regresar del Tártaro, así que mis modales están un poco oxidados, especialmente hacia diosas que le borran la memoria a mi novio, haciéndolo desaparecer durante meses y luego –**

Atenea miro preocupada a su hija. Como es que los dioses la habian dejado vivir a través de los años? **  
><strong>**_Honestamente, niña. ¿Vamos a hacer esto de nuevo?****  
><strong>**_¿No debería estar sufriendo de trastorno de doble personalidad? – Preguntó Annabeth – Quiero decir, más que de costumbre?**

La imagen de Hera empezó a titilar.

_ Bueeeno – dijo Apolo interviniendo – creo que deberíamos calmarnos.

_ Niña, debes aprender cuando cerrar la boca – dijo Ares – o terminaras como Aracne.

La hija de Atenea se estremeció al pensar en aquel… monstruo.

Hestia reprendió con la mirada a Ares

******_Whoa – Jason intercedió. Él tenía un montón de razones para odiar a Juno, pero tenían otros asuntos que tratar. – Juno, necesitamos su ayuda. Nosotros –**

**Jason trató de sentarse y de inmediato se arrepintió. Sus entrañas se sentían como si estuvieran girando en un tenedor de espagueti gigante. **

Otro gemido se escucho en la sala, Hefestos empezó a leer mas rápido.

******Piper le impidió caerse. **

**_Lo primero es lo primero – dijo ella. – Jason está herido. Curelo!**

**La diosa frunció las cejas. Su forma brillaba vacilante.**

**_Hay algunas cosas que incluso los dioses no podemos curar – dijo ella. – Esta herida toco tu alma, así como tu cuerpo. Debes luchar contra ella, Jason Grace... debes sobrevivir. ****  
><strong>**_Sí, gracias – dijo, con la boca seca – Lo estoy intentando. ****  
><strong>**_¿Qué quiere decir, con que la herida toco su alma? **

Lo mismo se preguntaron muchos.

**Piper exigió. – ¿Por qué no puede usted-****  
><strong>**_Mis héroes, nuestro tiempo juntos es corto – dijo Juno. – Estoy agradecida de que me hayan llamado a mí. He pasado semanas en un estado de dolor y confusión... mis naturalezas griega y romana están en guerra una contra la otra. Peor aún, me he visto obligada a esconderme de Júpiter, que me busca en su ira descarriada, creyendo que causé esta guerra con Gaia. **

Zeus miro abajo, pero no estaba avergonzado, solo que no soportaba que todos se lo quedaran mirando.**  
><strong>**_Vaya – Annabeth dijo – ¿por qué pensaría eso? **

_ Hasta ahí llegaste niña – grito Hera parándose.

Annabeth abrió los ojos, Percy puso su brazo alrededor de ella, protectoramente.

_ Clamaos – dijo Hermes – Hera, no te ofendas, ya viste por lo que pasara esta niña…

El dios habia sentido la necesidad de defender a la semidiosa después de todo lo que pasaría con Luke, y… bueno, todo.

_ No tiene respeto – dijo la diosa.

_ No hay nada que respetar – grito Annabeth.

Hera titilo. Atenea se paro para defender a su hija.

_ Basta! – Bramo Afrodita – cada una tiene un buen punto, pero no es lo importante ahora!

El encanto vocal de Afrodita era mil veces mas potente que el de sus hijas.

Hefesto tomo aquello como una señal para continuar.**  
><strong>**Juno le dirigió una mirada irritada. – Afortunadamente, este lugar es sagrado para mí. Por quitar a esos fantasmas, lo han purificado y me han dado un momento de claridad. Voy a ser capaz de hablar con ustedes . Aunque sea brevemente****  
><strong>**_¿Por qué es sagrado ... – Los ojos de Piper se agrandaron. – Oh. La cama de matrimonio! ****  
><strong>**_Cama de matrimonio? – Preguntó Annabeth. – No veo ninguna-**

Percy solto una carcajada.

_ Como AMO oírte desconcertada – le susurro a su novia.

Annabeth rodo los ojos antes de pegarle suavemente en el hombro.

******_La cama de Penélope y Odiseo – Piper explicó – Una de las columnas de la cama era un árbol de olivo vivo, por lo que nunca podría ser movido.****  
><strong>**_En efecto. – Juno pasó la mano por el tronco del árbol de olivo. – Una cama matrimonial inamovible. Un símbolo hermoso! Al igual que Penélope, la esposa más fiel, se mantuvo firme, defendiéndose de cien pretendientes arrogantes durante años porque sabía que su marido volvería. Odiseo y Penélope - el epítome de un matrimonio perfecto.**

Leo frunció el ceño, definitivamente no quería escuchar que hablen de Odiseo**  
><strong>**Incluso en su estado de aturdimiento, Jason estaba bastante seguro de que él recordaba historias de Odiseo cayendo por otras mujeres durante sus viajes, pero decidió no sacar el tema.****  
><strong>**_¿Nos puede aconsejar, por lo menos? – Preguntó. – Díganos qué hacer.****  
><strong>**_Naveguen alrededor del Peloponeso – dijo la diosa. – Como sospechan, ese es el único camino posible. En su camino, busquen a la diosa de la victoria en Olympia. Ella está fuera de control. A menos que la puedan someter, la grieta entre griegos y romanos nunca se podrá curar. ****  
><strong>**_¿Quieres decir Nike? – Preguntó Annabeth. – ¿Cómo es que está fuera de control?****  
><strong>**Un trueno retumbó por encima, sacudiendo la colina. ****  
><strong>**_Explicarlo tomaría demasiado tiempo – dijo Juno. – Tengo que huir antes de que Júpiter me encuentre. Una vez que me vaya, no voy a ser capaz de ayudarles a volver****  
><strong>**Jason se tragó una réplica: Cuando me ayudó la primera vez? **

_Por lo menos no la dijo – Apolo aligero el ambiente, no necesitaban que el hijo de Júpiter muriera a manos de Hera antes de tiempo.**  
><strong>**_¿Qué más debemos saber? – Preguntó. ****  
><strong>**_Como escucharon, los gigantes se han reunido en Atenas. Pocos dioses podrán ayudarles en su viaje, pero no soy la única olímpica que no está favorable con Júpiter. Los gemelos también han incurrido su ira. **

Artemisa y Apolo se miraron, no tan sorprendidos. Por un lado, la diosa de la caza dudaba que su padre halla estado de acuerdo con eso de seguir hablando con las cazadoras y Apolo… bueno estaba el tema de Octavian.**  
><strong>**_Artemisa y Apolo? – Preguntó Piper. – ¿Por qué?****  
><strong>**La imagen de Juno comenzó a desvanecerse. ****  
><strong>** _Si llegan a la isla de Delos, podrían estar dispuestos a ayudarles. Ellos están lo suficientemente desesperados para intentar cualquier cosa para hacer las paces. Vayan ahora. Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar en Atenas, si tienen éxito. Si no lo hacen... – La diosa desapareció, o tal vez la visión de Jason simplemente falló. Dolor rodó a través de él. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás. Vio un águila gigante dando vueltas por encima. Entonces el cielo azul se volvió negro, y Jason no veía nada en absoluto**

En el Olimpo, Jason se desmayo.

Se escuchó el gritito de Piper y Thalia. Los demás miraban expectantes.

_ Esta vivo – dijo Will Solace, que habia sido el primero en reaccionar para tomarle el pulso.

_ Debemos continuar! – dijo Thalia – tal vez asi mejore…

_ O empeore – solto Nico.

_ Que optimista – Leo fulmino al hijo de Hades.

_ Lo mejor será seguir leyendo – dijo Atenea.

_ Quien sigue? – el dios del fuego, tenia la página marcada del libro y trataba de ocultar una pequeña sonrisa.

_ Yo lo hare – dijo Afrodita – ¿porque tan sonriente?

El dios solto una pequeña carcajada.

_ Creo que te gustara este capitulo… tenemos nuevos pensamientos…

Todos se voltearon para ver al dios, este le dio el libro a su "esposa" que solto un chillido.

Reyna y Nico compartieron una mirada, no seria que…?

Afrodita sonrio.

**Reyna V **

Dijo una muy emocionada diosa del amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10.680 palabras según Microsoft.**

**No se si estoy 100% convencida con este capitulo, pero todo se va aclarando… o eso espero. No puedo creer que haya puesto tanto en un capitulo, pero queria compensar por lo corto del anterior y se me fue la mano. Ahora que tengo vacaciones voy a intentar actualizar mas a seguido, pero no prometo nada.**

**Perdon por los errores de Ortografia y blah blah blah. **

**Gracias por los reviews! Voy a tener en cuenta las sugerencias, aunque algunas van a tardar un poco en tomar forma y… emm, ¿Cómo era? Ah si:**

**Pip Pip Da Doodly Do!**


	5. Reyna V

_**Todos los personajes pertenecen al Tio Rick**_

**Reyna V**

_Noooo – se escucho decir a la romana.

_ Muajjaajaj – la risa de Percy era maniática – ahora sabras lo que he sentido por ocho libros.

Reyna lo miro con odio.

Afrodita chillo de nuevo.

_Por fin sabré quien anda por la mente de esta chica – dijo la diosa – necesito ponerte con alguien niña

La romana se ruborizo.

Nico le sonrio afectivamente.

_ Despues vendrás tu Di Angelo – le advirtió la chica.

Eso borro su sonrisa.

_ Ohh – Afrodita prácticamente saltaba en su asiento – yo quiero leer todos los pensamientos de ambos – se quejo.

_ Eso no es justo – Apolo dijo – todos queremos leer todo.

_ Nadie quiere escucharte a ti Apolo – dijo su hermana.

_ Y si seguimos – pregunto Zeus cansado.

Afrodita sonrió y comenzó a leer.

**Caer en picado desde un volcán no estaba entre la lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir de Reyna.**

_No creo que este en la de ninguno – dijo Leo, intentando aligerar el ambiente, ese no era ningún buen principio.**  
><strong>**Su primera visión del sur de Italia fue a 5,000 pies de distancia en el aire. Al oeste, bajo la media luna del Golfo de Nápoles, las luces de una ciudad durmiendo brillaron en la penumbra pre-ocaso. Mil pies abajo, una caldera de media milla se abría en la cima de la montaña, humo blanco subía en columnas desde el centro.**

En el Olimpo, Nico, Reyna y Hedge se pusieron algo verdes.**  
><strong>**La desorientación de Reyna tomó un momento en ceder. El viaje entre las sombras de Nico la dejó mareada y con nauseas, como si hubiera sido arrastrada desde las frías aguas de un refrigerador al sauna en el balneario romano. Luego ella se dio cuenta de que estaba suspendida en el aire. La gravedad tomó el control, y ella comenzó a caer.**

_ Porque se trasladaron sobre un volcán? – pregunto Apolo.

_ No creo que haya sido a propósito – explico Hemes a su amigo.

_ Mas vale que se vallan de allí – dijo Piper preocupada.

Nico bufo.

_ Si, espera que llame a Jason para-

_ No me metas a mi – dijo Jason con una voz débil.

Muchos se dieron vuelta para mirar al hijo de Júpiter, que habia estado dormido.

_ Hola – le susurro Thalia – estas bien?

_ Si – Jason tosio – en realidad, me siento mucho mejor.

_ Entonces podemos seguir leyendo? – pregunto irritado Dionisio.**  
><strong>**_Nico!- Ella chilló.****  
><strong>**_Por las flautas de Pan -maldijo Gleeson Hedge.**

_ Debes conseguir mejores insultos – dijo Hermes al sátiro.

_ Por lo menos no es Frank – Leo bromeo.

_ Hey! – el romano se quejo.

Clarisse bufo.

_ Ya conseguirás venganza hermanito – dijo la griega, acariciando le pelo de su medio hermano, provocando que Leo se encogiera, Ares riera y Frank dudara de estar emparentado con ella.  
><strong><br>****_¡Whaaaaaaa! -Nico se agitó, casi deslizándose del agarre de Reyna. Ella se mantuvo tensa y agarró al entrenador Hedge por el cuello de la camisa cuando él empezó a desplomarse. Si se separaban ahora, estaban muertos. Ellos cayeron en picado hacia el volcán como su mayor pieza de equipaje -La Atenea Parthenos de 40 pies de alto- como una estela tras ellos, sujeta a un arnés en la espalda de Nico como un muy inefectivo paracaídas.****  
><strong>**_¡Ese de abajo es el Vesubio! -Gritó Reyna por sobre el viento- ¡Nico, tele transpórtanos fuera de aqui!****  
><strong>**Sus ojos eran salvajes y desenfocados. Su oscuro y ligero cabello azotó su rostro como un cuervo lanzándose al cielo. **

**_¡Yo -yo no puedo! ¡No tengo la fuerza!**

Algunos miraron preocupados al hijo de Hades, que se encontraba con los codos apoyados, mas pálido de lo usual intentando que el dolor y sueño no se notaran.**  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge baló. **

**_¡Nuevas noticias, niño! ¡Las cabras no pueden volar! ¡Sácanos de aquí o seremos aplastados en un omelet de Athenea Parthenos!**

Algunos rieron.

_ Los sátiros son lo mas – dijo Hemes entre una carcajada, causando el sonrojo de Grover y que Hedge inflara el pecho.

Atenea fruncio el ceño. No perdonaría que los semidioses perdieran su amada Athenea Parthenos- o y estaba el tema de la guerra entre semidioses…**  
><strong>**Reyna intentó pensar. Ella podía aceptar la muerte si tenía que**

Algunos la miraron, enojados de que la chica pensara asi.

**, pero si la Athenea Parthenos era destruida, su misión fallaría. Ella no podía aceptar eso.**

_Estaríamos perdidos si tu estuvieras muerta Reyna – la contradijo Piper.

Los romanos y algunos más asintieron, de acuerdo.

**_Nico, viaja en las sombras -ella ordenó-**

Bianca y Hazel compartieron una mirada preocupada, su hermano no parecía capaz de poder completar el viaje.

**_Yo te prestaré mi fuerza**

Muchos se la quedaron mirando, sin entender.**  
><strong>**Él la observó en blanco. **

**_¿Cómo-?****  
><strong>**_¡Hazlo!****  
><strong>**Ella tensó el agarre de su mano. El símbolo de una antorcha y una espada de Bellona en su antebrazo ardió dolorosamente, como si estuviera siendo abrasado en su piel por primera vez.**

La pretora hizo una pequeña mueca.**  
><strong>**Nico jadeó. El color regresó a su rostro. Justo antes de que la chocaran la columna de humo del volcán, se deslizaron entre las sombras.****  
><strong>**El aire se tornó helado. El sonido del viento fue sustituido por una cacofonía de voces murmurando en mil lenguas. El interior de Reyna se sentía como una enorme piragua - jarabe frío derramado sobre escarcha de hielo- su sorpresa favorita de su niñez en Viejo San Juan.****  
><strong>**Se preguntó por qué su memoria divagaría ahora, cuando estaba al borde de la muerte. Luego su visión se aclaró. Su pie descanso en suelo sólido.**

Persefone, Hestia y Hades soltaron un suspiro de alivio, este último sorprendiendo a Nico, Hazel y Bianca.**  
><strong>**Es cielo del este había comenzado a aclarar. Por un momento Reyna pensó que estaba de vuelta a Nueva Roma. Columnas dóricas se alineaban en un atrio del tamaño de un cuadrilátero de baseball. Frente a ella, un fauno de bronce se erguía en la mitad de una fuente hendida decorada con mosaicos de azulejos.****  
><strong>**Mirtos rugosos y rosales florecían en un jardín cercano. Palmeras y pinos se estiraban hacia el cielo. Senderos adoquinados se dirigían desde el patio en varias direcciones -recto, caminos nivelados de buena construcción romana, terminando en cajas bajas de piedra con columnatas en el cobertizo.****  
><strong>**Reyna se dio la vuelta. Tras ella, la Athenea Parthenos aterrizó intacta y derecha, dominando el patio como un ridículo ornamento desproporcionado sobre el césped. El pequeño fauno de bronce tenía ambos brazos alzados, encarando a Athenea, por lo que parecía estar encogiéndose de miedo frente al nuevo rival.**

Algunos rieron ante la escena.**  
><strong>**En el horizonte, el Monte Vesubio se avecinaba -una oscura, jorobada figura, ahora a millas de distancia.****  
><strong>**Delgados pilares de vapor se acolochaban en la cima.****  
><strong>**_Estamos en Pompeya -racionalizó Reyna.**

Atenea sonrio. Aquella romana, le estaba empezando a caer bien.**  
><strong>**_Oh, eso no está bien -dijo Nico, e inmediatamente colapsó.**

En el Olimpo, algo parecido paso, Bianca intentosujetar a su hermano, pero al estar… bueno, muerta Nico solo traspaso su imagen. Will Solace lo sujeto a tiempo.

_ Whoa Nico – dijo el chico – necesitas ayuda?

_ Nah – dijo el chico, aunque no parecia muy seguro.**  
><strong>**_¡Whoa! - El entrenador Hedge lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el suelo. El sátiro lo sostuvo contra el pie de Athenea y retiró los arneses que lo ataban a la estatua.****  
><strong>**Las propias rodillas de Reyna se sacudieron. Ella había esperado alguna reacción violenta; Eso ocurría cada vez que ella compartía su fuerza. Pero no esperaba tanta angustia pura de Nico di Angelo. Se sentó fuertemente, apenas logrando permanecer consiente.**

Algunos se acercaron a la romana, Reyna sonrió al ver a Annabeth y Piper cerca suyo.**  
><strong>**Dioses de Roma...Esta era sólo una porción del dolor de Nico... ¿Cómo podía él manejarlo?**

Ahora todos miraban a Nico, que parecia querer que se lo tragara la tierra.**  
><strong>**Ella intentó estabilizar su aliento mientras el entrenador Hedge rebuscaba entre sus suplementos de viaje.****  
><strong>**Alrededor de las botas de Nico, las rocas crujieron. La oscuridad parecía propagarse hacia afuera como una bomba de tinta, como si el cuerpo de Nico tratara de expulsar toda la oscuridad por la que él había viajado.****  
><strong>**Ayer había sido peor: Una pradera entera marchitándose, esqueletos alzándose de la tierra. Reyna no estaba ansiosa de que eso volviera a suceder.**

_ Necesitan buscar una nueva forma para viajar – insistió Hestia, angustiada.**  
><strong>**_Bebe algo -Ella le ofreció una cantimplora de cerveza de unicornio -cuerno pulverizado mezclado con agua santificada del Pequeño Tiber. Descubrieron que esto funcionaba en Nico mejor que el néctar, ayudándolo a limpiar la fatiga y negrura de su sistema con menos peligro de combustión espontánea.****  
><strong>**Nico lo tragó. Aún lucía terrible. Su piel tenía un tinte azulado. Sus mejillas estaban hundidas. **

Will Solace empezó a preocuparse aun mas.

Las mejillas de Nico se pusieron rojas, prácticamente todos los ocupantes lo estaban mirando, a excepción de Octavian que estaba muy ocupado procesando del poder que Reyna habia demostrado tener.

**Colgando a su lado, el cetro de Diocleciano brillaba en purpura, como un moretón radioactivo.****  
><strong>**Estudió a Reyna. **

**_¿Cómo hiciste ese- ese arranque de energía?**

Octavian presto mas atención.**  
><strong>**Reyna giró su antebrazo. El tatuaje aún quemaba como cera caliente: El símbolo de Bellona, SPQR, con 4 líneas por sus años de servicio. **

**_No me gusta hablar de esto -dijo ella- Pero es un poder de mi madre. Puedo impartir fuerza a otros.****  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge levantó la vista desde su mochila.**

** _¿De verdad? ¿Por qué no me habías ayudado, romana? ¡Yo quiero súper músculos!**

Travis, Connor, Leo, Will, Lee, Michael, Apolo y Hermes rieron a carcajadas.

Hedge no parecio avergonzado.**  
><strong>**Reyna frunció el ceño.**

**_Esto no funciona así, entrenador. Sólo puedo hacerlo en situaciones de vida o muerte, y es más útil en grandes grupos. Cuando comando tropas, puedo compartir cualesquiera atributos que tenga -fuerza, valentía, resistencia- multiplicados por el tamaño de mis fuerzas.**

Octavian se paro.

_ Nos has estado controlando!

Algunos rodaron los ojos.

_ Recuerdenme porque no tenemos atado a este – dijo Ares.

Clarisse sonrio, al igual que la mayoría.

Octavian se dedicaba a llegar para la lectura de los libros y luego se encerraba en el palacio de su padre, no hacia mucho mas. Se habia peleado ya con la mitad de los semidioses, incluyendo a Will y sus medios hermanos.

_ Porque no encerramos a semidioses malcriados – dijo Hestia.

Luke no hablo, sabia lo que era ser "el malo" en la lectura, esperaba que Octavian se pasara al lado bueno a tiempo.

El augur bajo la cabeza, todavía con una mirada de Odio dirigida a Reyna.**  
><strong>**Nico arqueó una ceja.**

**_Útil para un pretor romano.**

_ El lo puede decir y yo no – se quejo el descendiente de Apolo.

_ El no la esta acusando – ke espeto Annabeth.**  
><strong>**Reyna no respondió. Prefería no hablar de su poder exactamente por esa razón. Ella no quería que los semidioses bajo sus órdenes creyeran que los controlaba o que ella se había convertido en una líder porque tenía algún tipo especial de magia. Sólo podía compartir las cualidades que ya poseía, y no quería ayudar a ninguno para el que no valiese la pena ser un héroe.****  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge gruñó**

**_Muy malo. Súper músculos serían geniales. **

Mas carcajadas.

**El regresó a clasificar su mochila, que parecía sostener un infinito suplemento de utensilios de cocina, herramientas de supervivencia y equipo de deportes aleatorios.****  
><strong>**Nico tomó otro poco de cerveza de unicornio. Sus ojos estaban pesarosos por el cansancio, por lo que Reyna pudo decir que luchaba para permanecer despierto.****  
><strong>**_Tú acabas de tropezar -hizo notorio- ¿Cuando usas tu poder no obtienes algún tipo de, um, retroalimentación de mí?**

**_No es lectura de mentes -dijo ella- Ni siquiera un vínculo empático. Es sólo...una temporal onda de cansancio. Emociones primarias. Tu dolor se cuela en mí. Tomo parte de tu carga.****  
><strong>**La expresión de Nico se tornó precavida.****  
><strong>**Él giraba el anillo del cráneo de plata de la misma manera en que Reyna hacía con el suyo propio cuando estaba pensando. Compartir un hábito con el hijo de Hades le resultó incómodo.**

Nico suspiro, derrotado. ¿Es que a todos le parecia aterrador? Durante la lectura de los libros, habian vistocomo, Percy, Jason, Frank o Leo mencionaban tenerle miedo, incluso hablaban de él a veces, pero Reyna? Eso no lo esperaba. Es decir, sabia que irradiaba muerte y eso pero…

_ Hey – le susurro Solace – no lo tomes mal.

Nico le dio una mirada de no-me-hables-o-moriras, pero no pareció afectar en lo mas mínimo al hijo de Apolo.

_ A mi me encantaría compartir un hábito contigo – agrego.

Nico se ruborizo y se dedico a mirar a Afrodita, que hacia esfuerzos para no chillar.**  
><strong>**Ella había sentido más dolor de su breve conexión con Nico que el que había sentido de toda la legión en su batalla contra el gigante Polybotes. Esto la había drenado más que la última vez que había usado su poder, para sustentar a su pegaso Scipio durante su viaje a través del Atlántico.**

En el Olimpo, todos seguían mirando a Nico preocupados.

_ Estoy bien! – dijo el chico, irritado.

Todos se sobresaltaron, y luego miraron a Afrodita.**  
><strong>**Ella intentó alejar ese recuerdo. Su valiente amigo alado muriendo de envenenamiento, su hocico en su regazo, mirándola fervientemente mientras levantaba su daga y acababa con su miseria...dioses, no. Ella no podía obsesionarse por eso o que quebraría.**

Piper puso una mano sobre su espalda.**  
><strong>**Pero el dolor que ella había sentido de Nico era más agudo.****  
><strong>**_Deberías descansar -le dijo- Luego de dos saltos en una pasada, aún con un poquito de ayuda, tienes suerte de estas vivo. Necesitaremos que estés listo para el anochecer. **

Bianca le dirigio una mirada molesta a Reyna, no debía presionar a su hermanito.**  
><strong>**Ella se sintió mal al pedirle algo tan imposible. Afortunadamente, había tenido práctica presionando a los semidioses más allá de sus límites.****  
><strong>**Nico contrajo su mandíbula y asintió.  
>_Estamos atascados aquí por ahora -observó las ruinas- pero Pompeya es el último lugar que escogería para aterrizar. Esta tierra está llena de lémures.<strong>

_ Aquellos animalitos? – pregunto Apolo.

Tanto Nico como Hades rodaron los ojos.**  
><strong>**_¿Lémures? -El entrenador Hedge arecía estar haciendo algún tipo de trampa para atrapar a algún azor con una cuerda, una raqueta de tenis y un cuchillo de caza.- ¿Te refieres a esos lindos y vagabundos bichos?****  
><strong>**_No -Nico sonó molesto, como si le preguntaran mucho eso- Lémures. Fantasmas no amigables. Todas las ciudades romanas los tienen, pero Pompeya-****  
><strong>**_Toda la ciudad fue arrasada -recordó Reyna- En el año 79 a.C., el Vesubio hizo erupción y cubrió el pueblo con ceniza.****  
><strong>**Nico asintió.**

**_Una tragedia como esa crea un montón de espíritus enojados.****  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge vio al distante volcán. **

**_Está humeando. ¿Es eso una mala señal?****  
><strong>**_Yo- Yo no estoy seguro. -Nico seleccionó un agujero en la rodilla de sus pantalones negros**

Que bueno que les conseguí ropa nueva – dijo Afrodita frenando la lectura.

Drew y Silena asintieron, Piper miro sorprendida a la última.

_ Que? – se defendió Silena, en los brazos de su novio – sigo siendo una hija de Afrodita.

Piper negó con la cabeza.

**- Los dioses de la montaña, los ourae, pueden percibir a los hijos de Hades. El posible que sea por lo que fuimos desviados, por supuesto. El espíritu del Vesubio podría haber intentado asesinarnos intencionadamente. Pero dudo que la montaña pueda lastimarnos a esta distancia. Trabajando en toda una erupción tardaría mucho tiempo. El peligro inmediato está alrededor de nosotros.**

Algunos fruncieron el ceño.**  
><strong>**Reyna sintió un hormigueo tras su cuello.****  
><strong>**Ella había crecido acostumbrada a los Lares, los espíritus amigables en el Campamento Júpiter, pero incluso ellos la hacían sentirse incómoda. No tenían un buen entendimiento del espacio personal. A veces habían caminado a través de ella, dejándola con vértigo. Estar en Pompeya le dio la misma sensación, como si la ciudad entera fuera un gran fantasma que la había tragado entera.**

_Tienes miedo a los fantasmas? – pregunto Travis incrédulo – pero si no pueden hacerte nada!

La pretora bajo la cabeza, si mientras leían su secreto se revelaba… no quería pensar en ello.

Katie le pego a su… amigo.**  
><strong>**Ella no podía decir a sus amigos cuánto le temía a los fantasmas, ni porqué les temía. Esa era completamente el motivo por el cual ella y su hermana habían huido de San Juan todos esos años atrás... ese secreto debía permanecer enterrado.**

Hylla, que estaba al lado de su hermana, la miro compasivamente.

_No tendrías que tener remordimiento – susurro – hiciste lo necesario.**  
><strong>**_¿Puedes mantenerlos a raya? -ella preguntó.****  
><strong>**Nico volteó sus palmas. **

**_Yo he mandado ese mensaje: Manténgase alejados. Pero una vez que esté dormido eso no nos servirá.****  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge. Palmeó su artilugio de raqueta-cuchillo-tennis.**

Algunos rieron.

**_No te preocupes, niño. Voy a delimitar el perímetro con alarmas y trampas. Además, estaré vigilándolos todo el tiempo con mi bate de baseball.**

_Como si eso lo fuera a tranquilizar – dijo Leo. Bajo la cabeza al ver la mirada de Hedge.**  
><strong>**Eso no pareció tranquilizar a Nico, pero sus ojos ya estaban medio cerrados. _Okay. Pero... vete tranquilo. No necesitamos otra Albania.****  
><strong>**_No -Reyna estuvo de acuerdo.**

Tanto Nico, como Reyna y Hedge se habian puesto nerviosos. Entonces sus pesadillas con Albania habían sido ciertas.**  
><strong>**Su primer viaje entre las sombras juntos hace dos días fueron un fiasco total, posiblemente el episodio más humillante de la larga carrera de Reyna. Parece que algún día, si sobrevivían, verían hacia atrás y reirían, pero no ahora. Los tres habían acordado nunca hablar de eso. Lo que pasó en Albania, permanecería en Albania.**

_ Que paso en Albania? – pregunto Connor con una sonrisa.

Ninguno respondio.

_ Oh, vamos – dijo Travis – pueden decírnoslo.

_No era tu quien quiso robar una tienda de dulces en la mitad de la guerra? – pregunto la pretora.

Los Stoll sonrieron. Hermes inflo el pecho, orgulloso.

_ No cambies de tema – dijo Apolo – que paso en Albania?  
>Mas silencio.<p>

_ No pueden dejarnos con la intriga! – se quejo Leo.

_ Nunca lo dire – susurro Nico.

_ Oh, vamos! – Will lo sacudió un poco – no puede ser tan vergonzoso.

Hedge balo.

_Si lo es niño – el sátiro se acomodó – juro sobre las barbas de Pan, que matare a cualquiera que se atreva a decirlo.

Algunos rieron ante el insulto, aunque sabían que el entrenador hablaba en serio.**  
><strong>**El entrenador Hedge lucía herido. **

**_Bien, como sea. Sólo descansa, chico. Te tenemos cubierto.****  
><strong>**_Muy bien. -Nico cedió- Tal vez un poco...**

**Logró tomar su chaqueta de aviador, enrollarla como una almohada y comenzar a roncar.****  
><strong>**Reyna se maravilló de lo tranquilo que lucía. Las líneas de preocupación se desvanecieron. Su rostro se tornó extrañamente angelical... como su apellido, di Angelo. Ella casi podía creer que él era un niño regular de catorce años, no un hijo de Hades que había sido arrancado de su tiempo el la década de 1940 y forzado a resistir más tragedias y peligros que la mayoría de los semidioses resistirían en una vida.**

_ Eso fue un cumplido o…? – empezó Leo.

_ Chst! – le dijo Piper.**  
><strong>**Cuando Nico llegó al Campamento Júpiter, Reyna no confió en él. Ella había sentido que había más historia que la de ser un embajador de su padre, Plutón. Ahora, por supuesto, ella sabía la verdad. Él era un semidiós griego -la primera persona en la historia viva, tal vez la primera en la historia, que haya ido y vuelto entre los campamentos griego y romano sin decirle a ninguno de la existencia del otro.****  
><strong>**Curiosamente, eso hizo que Reyna confiara más en Nico.****  
><strong>**Claro, él no era un romano. Él nunca había cazado con Lupa o resistido al brutal entrenamiento de la legión. Pero él se había probado a sí mismo de otras maneras. Él mantuvo los secretos de los campamentos por la mejor de las razones, porque temía una guerra. Él se había lanzado al Tártaro solo, voluntariamente, para encontrar las Puertas de la Muerte. Él había sido capturado y aprisionado por gigantes. Él había liderado a la tripulación del Argo II dentro de la Casa de Hades... y aún ahora había aceptado otra terrible misión: Arriesgándose a sí mismo para llevar la Athenea Parthenos de regreso al Campamento Mestizo.**

La pretora le sonrio al hijo de Hades.**  
><strong>**El ritmo del viaje iba exasperantemente despacio. Ellos sólo podían viajar por las sombras algunos cientos de millas cada noche, descansando durante el día para permitir que Nico se recobrase, pero incluso eso requería más resistencia de Nico que la que Reyna hubiese creído posible.****  
><strong>**Él llevaba demasiada tristeza y soledad, demasiado dolor en su corazón. Y aún así, puso su misión primero. Él perseveró. Reyna respetaba eso. Reyna lo entendía.**

_ No debería – se preocupo Hestia.

Algunos asintieron, otros lo negaron, **COF COF Ares COF COF****  
><strong>**Ella nunca había sido una persona cariñosa, pero tuvo el extraño deseo de guarnecer su capa sobre los hombres de Nico y envolverlo en ella. **

Nico fruncio el ceño.

**Se regañó mentalmente. Él era un camarada, no su hermano pequeño. El no apreciaría ese gesto.****  
><strong>**_Hey -El entrenador Hedge interrumpió sus pensamientos- Necesitas descansar también. Tomaré la primera vigilia y cocinaré algunas larvas. Esos fantasmas no deberían ser tan peligrosos ahora que el Sol está saliendo.****  
><strong>**Reyna no se había dado cuenta de cuán claro se estaba haciendo. Nubes rosas y turquesas aruñaban el horizonte del este. El pequeño fauno de bronce lanzaba su sombra a través de la fuente seca.**

Hestia le sonrio al sátiro. Proteger a los semidioses era su prioridad.**  
><strong>**_He leído sobre este lugar -Se dio cuenta Reyna- Es una de las villas mejor preservadas en Pompeya. Ellos la llamaban la Casa del Fauno.****  
><strong>**Gleeson miró a la estatua con disgusto. **

**_Si, bien, hoy es la Casa del Sátiro**

Muchos rieron.

_Entre este – Apolo señalo a Hedge – aquel – señalo a Leo – y aquellos – señalo a Travis y Connor – hasta en los momentos de guerra las cosas son mas graciosas.

Leo, Connos y Travis hicieron una reverencia, el sátiro se dedicó a comer sus hierbas.**  
><strong>**Reyna logró una sonrisa. Ella estaba empezando a apreciar las diferencias entre los sátiros y los faunos. **

_Porfin – dijeron Grover y Hedge al mismo tiempo.

**Si ella alguna vez se quedaba dormida con un fauno en sus deberes, amanecería con sus suplementos robados, un mostacho dibujado en su rostro y el fauno lejos hace ya mucho. El entrenador Hedge era diferente -mayormente buenas diferencias, **

_ Mayormente? – el sátiro parecia ofendido.

**aunque tenía una insana obsesión por las artes marciales y los bates de baseball.**

_ Eso es lo único bueno! – la contradijo Ares.

Hedge fruncio el ceño.  
>_Lo tomare como un halago <strong><br>****_Muy bien -estuvo ella de acuerdo- Tu tomas el primer turno. Pondré a Aurum y Argentum de guardia contigo.****  
><strong>**Hedge se veía como si quisiera protestar, pero Reyna silbó rápidamente. Los galgos metálicos se materializaron en las ruinas, corriendo hacia ella desde distintas direcciones. Aún después de tantos años, Reyna no tenía idea de donde venían o a donde iban cuando ella los despachaba, pero verlos levantó su espíritu.****  
><strong>**Hedge aclaró su garganta. **

**_¿Estás segura de que esos no son dálmatas? Ellos se ven como dálmatas****  
><strong>**_Ellos son galgos, entrenador -Reyna no tenía idea de porqué Hedge temía a los dálmatas, pero se sentía muy cansada como para preguntar ahora- Aurum, Argentum, cuídenos mientras duermo. Obedezcan a Gleeson Hedge.**

_ Que con los dálmatas? – solto Chris.

El sátiro le dirigió una mirada de odio.

_ Me cae bien – solto Ares.

Clarisse rodo los ojos y Afrodita reprocho a su Amante.**  
><strong>**Los perros circularon el patio, manteniendo su distancia de la Athenea Parthenos, que irradiaba hostilidad hacia todo lo romano.****  
><strong>**Reyna misma sólo estaba acostumbrándose, y estaba muy segura de que a la estatua no le agradaba estar ubicada en la mitad de una antigua ciudad romana.**

Algunos miraron expectantes a Atenea.

_ Bah – dijo la diosa – mejor a que este en aquella cueva…

Annabeth y Percy sufrieron un escalofrio.**  
><strong>**Se recostó y jaló de su capa púrpura sobre sí misma. Sus dedos se curvaron alrededor del morral en su cinturón, donde guardaba la moneda de plata que Annabeth le había dado cuando se separaron en Épiro. "Es una señal de que las cosas han cambiado," -Annabeth le había dicho- "La Marca de Athenea es ahora tuya. Tal vez la moneda te de suerte".**

La pretora le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a su nueva amiga, esta se la devolvió**  
><strong>**El tipo de suerte, buena o mala, Reyna no estaba segura.**

**Dio una última mirada al fauno de bronce encogiéndose de miedo antes del amanecer y la Athena Parthenos.****  
><strong>**Luego cerró sus ojos y se deslizó entre sueños.**

_ Termino – dijo Afrodita, decepcionada – puedo seguirrrr?

_Le toca a otro – la intento hacer reaccionar Hestia.

La diosa del amor solto un suspiro.

_ Yo leere – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

_**A/N**_

_**Chan chan CHAAAN.**_

_**Pos hola….**_

_**Bueno… Pip Pip Da Doodly Do?**_


	6. Reyna VI

****

**Holaaa, venia a decirles que no estoy muerta.**

**Porfavor no me maten, se que hace mucho que no seguía la historia es que algo paso y luego paso otra cosa y luego… solo deje todo por un rato largo. No los voy a aburrir con mis problemas porque justo debajo de aquí hay un capitulo nuevo que (porsupoio) en mas interesante.****  
><strong>

Hermes sonrio.

_ Hace mucho que no leo.

_Hace mucho? – pergunto divertida Deméter – tu no lees desde que te diste cuenta que no hay ningún hijo de Hermes como protagonista.

_Solo pásenme el libro – dijo el dios de los ladrones fastidiado.

Afrodita le paso el libro de mala gana.

**Reyna VI**

******LA MAYOR PARTE DEL TIEMPO****, Reyna podía controlar sus pesadillas.**

_ Esperate – dijo Jason cortando a Hermes – desde cuando eso?

La pretora miro al hijo de Júpiter incrédula.

_No lo se – respondió finalmente – desde siempre, supongo.

_ No te vayas a molestar en contárselo a tus amigos – dijo Leo, bufando – no es que sufrimos por pesadillas ni nada por el estilo.

Nico miro abajo, es habia sido capaz de controlar sus sueños como la pretora, aunque últimamente con el tártaro y todo lo demás… digamos que sus mejores sueños eran las pesadillas de otros.

**Ella había entrenado su mente para iniciar todos sus sueños en su lugar favorito - el Jardín de Baco en el cerro más alto de Nueva Roma.**

Dionisio sonrio.

_Esta chica me cae bien – soltó, haciendo sobresaltar a sus hijos y la pretora.

_ Es un milagro – dijo Percy lo suficientemente alto como para que los que lo rodeaban rieran.

**Se sentía segura y tranquila allí. Cuando visiones invadieron su sueño - como siempre lo hacían con semidioses - podía contenerlos imaginando que eran reflejos en la fuente del jardín. Esto le permitía dormir en paz y evitar despertar a la mañana siguiente en un sudor frío.  
>Esta noche, sin embargo, ella no tuvo tanta suerte. <strong>

Algunos le lanzaron miradas comprensivas.**  
>El sueño comenzó bastante bien.<strong>

_ Ohh – dijo Travis – como amo esto de leer los sueños, quien sabe tal vez un día de estos alguno sueñe con una escena algo-

_ Ni te atrevas a decirlo Stoll – lo corto Katie.

_ ¿Porque? Iba a decir humillante – dijo el hijo de Hermes – no se que es lo que tu depravada mente pensó, pero no pongas palabras en mi boca.

_ Tu tampoco pongas palabras en mi boca! – le espeto la hija de Demeter sonrojada.

_ Creeme, yo ya se que es lo que pondré en tu boca si no me dejas de ata-

_Wow! – dijo Poseidon.

En la sala hubo reacciones diferentes.

Por un lado, Artemisa y sus lugarientes se sonrojaron ligeramente y tomaron sus mejores miradas asesinas. Hermes, Apolo, Poseidon rompieron en una sonrisa, Atenea y Hera regañaban a los dioses por reir, Hestia estaba impactada, Afrodita sonreía como loca, Katie estaba roja como un tomate y miraba escandalizada al chico.

Connor choco los cinco con su hermano, aunque fue tan rápido que casi nadie los pudo ver.

En cuanto a los demás semidioses, la mayoría de los chicos miraron divertidos a Travis y la mayoría de las chicas le lanzaron una mirada de no_tiene_gracia...

_No hay necesidad de hablar asi! – dijo la diosa del hogar – y dejen de reir!

_ Pero si no dijo ninguna mala palabra! – se quejó Apolo sonriendo.

_Sabes muy bien lo que implico – dijo Hera fulminando con la mirada al hijo de Hermes.

Travis miro hacia abajo.

_Lo lamento.

Katie estaba muy colorada como para contestar. Afrodita, por otro lado, no podía dejar de sonreir.

_ Hasta se tiran piropos!

_ Ese no fue un piropo - Artemisa parecía ofendida.

_Como el dios de la poesía, protesto! – grito Apolo.

La diosa del amor le giño un ojo, lo que causo que Ares se pusiera a gruñir.

_ Podemos seguir? – se empezó a quejar Dionisio – no es que me interese mucho lo que le pasa a estos chavales pero quiero hacer otras cosas.

Hermes le dirigió otra mirada divertida a su hijo antes de continuar.

**Se puso de pie en el jardín en una tarde cálida, la pesada glorieta con flores madreselva. En la fuente central, la pequeña estatua de Baco brotaba agua en la cuenca.  
>Las cúpulas doradas y techos de tejas rojas de la Nueva Roma extendiéndose debajo de ella. A un kilómetro al oeste se elevaron las fortificaciones del campamento Júpiter. Más allá de eso, el pequeño Tíber curvó suavemente alrededor del valle, siguiendo el borde de las colinas de Berkeley, nebuloso y dorado a la luz de verano.<br>Reyna sostuvo una taza de chocolate caliente, su bebida favorita. **

Algunos sonrieron…. Chocolate.**  
>Ella exhaló con satisfacción. Este lugar era digno de ser defendido - para sí misma, para sus amigos, para todos los semidioses. Sus cuatro años en el campamento Júpiter no habían sido fáciles, pero habían sido los mejores momentos de la vida de Reyna. <strong>

_Lo fueron para todos los romanos – le dijo Gwen desde su lado – o bueno, casi todos – miro a Octavian despectivamente.**  
>De repente, el horizonte se oscureció. Reyna pensó que podría ser una tormenta. Entonces se dio cuenta de una ola de marga oscura rodando por las colinas, convirtiendo la piel de la tierra de adentro hacia afuera, sin dejar nada atrás.<br>Reyna vio con horror como la ola de tierra llegaba a la orilla del arroyo. El dios Término sostuvo una barrera mágica alrededor del campamento, pero solo ralentizó la destrucción por un momento. Una luz púrpura se rociaba hacia arriba como cristal destrozado, y la ola vertiéndose a través de el, triturando árboles, destruyendo carreteras, borrando del mapa al pequeño Tiber.  
>Es una visión, pensó Reyna. Puedo controlar esto.<br>Trató de cambiar el sueño. Se imaginó que la destrucción era sólo un reflejo de la fuente, una imagen de vídeo inofensivo, pero la pesadilla continuó a un alcance vívido. **

_ Debe de ser Gea metiéndose en tu cabeza – razono Atenea.

_Eso no la hara dejar de soñar genio – le espeto Ares, con una sonrisa por ser capaz de poder molestar a la diosa.

**La tierra se tragó el Campo de Marte,**

Eso le borro la sonrisa.

**Borrando todo rastro de fuertes y trincheras de los juegos de guerra. El acueducto de la ciudad se derrumbó como una línea de bloques de niños. El Campamento Júpiter cayó - torres vigías derrumbándose, paredes y cuarteles desintegrándose. Los gritos de los semidioses fueron silenciados, y la tierra avanzo. **

Un silencio bastante peculiar lleno la sala. Como cuando Se enteraban de las muertes o de las decisiones de ciertos semidioses *cof cof Luke, Nico, Chris cof cof* Ese silencio que te decía que algo andaba mal.**  
>Un sollozo se hizo en la garganta de Reyna. Los altares relucientes y monumentos en Temple Hill se desmoronaron. El Coliseo y el hipódromo fueron arrasados. La ola de marga alcanzó la línea Pomerian y rugió directamente a la ciudad. Las familias corrían por el foro. Los niños lloraban aterrorizados. La casa del senado se desplomó. Villas y jardines desaparecieron como cultivos en una caña de timón. La ola revolvió cuesta arriba hacia el Jardín de Baco - el último remanente del mundo de Reyna.<strong>

Hasta Octavian tenía la sensatez de no hablar, nueva roma, destruida. Parecía irreal.**  
><strong>_**Los dejaste indefensos, Reyna Ramírez Arellano**_**. Una voz femenina emitió desde el terreno negro. **_**Tu campamento será destruido. Tu búsqueda es una tontería. Mi cazador viene por ti. **_**  
>Reyna se desprendió a sí misma de la verja del jardín. Ella corrió hacia la fuente de Baco y agarró el borde de la cuenca, mirando desesperadamente en el agua. Ella deseó que la pesadilla se convirtiese en un reflejo inofensivo.<br>THUNK.  
>La cuenca se rompió a la mitad, dividida por una flecha del tamaño de un rastrillo. Reyna miró en shock a la emplumada pluma de cuervo-, el eje pintado de rojo, amarillo y negro como una serpiente de coral, la punta de hierro estigio incrustada en sus entrañas. <strong>

La hija de Bellona abrió los ojos como platos. También lo hicieron sus amigos.

_ Es una pesadilla – susurro la pretora a nadie en especial.**  
>Ella levantó la vista a través de una bruma de dolor. En el borde del jardín, una figura oscura se acercó - la silueta de un hombre cuyos ojos brillaban como faros en miniatura, cegando a Reyna. Oyó el roce de hierro contra el cuero mientras sacaba otra flecha de su carcaj. <strong>

_ Orion – susurro Artemisa, enojada – mas le vale que no se meta con mis cazadoras!

En la sala, tanto las amazonas como las cazadoras compartieron una mirada, estarían pensando en lo mismo?

**Entonces su sueño cambió.  
>El jardín y el cazador desaparecieron, junto con la flecha en el estómago de Reyna. Se encontró en un viñedo abandonado. Se extendían ante ella, hectáreas de vides muertas colgando en filas en celosías de madera, como esqueletos en miniatura nudosos. En el otro extremo de los campos había una granja de cedro curtido con un porche cubierto. Más allá de eso, la tierra cayendo en el mar. Reyna reconoció ese lugar: la orfebre Bodega en la costa norte de Long Island. Sus grupos de exploradores lo habían asegurado como base avanzada para el asalto de la legión en el Campamento Mestizo. <strong>

Los griegos miraron de reojo a los romanos, que se limitaban a mirar sus pies. Todos menos Octavian, que presentía saber que vería Reyna, y sabía que a nadie le haría mucha gracia.

**Ella había ordenado a la mayor parte de la legión permanecer en Manhattan hasta que ella les dijera lo contrario, pero, obviamente, Octavian le había desobedecido.**

Todos miraron al descendiente de Apolo, que se limitó a mirar el libro con más intensidad.**  
>Toda la Duodécima Legión estaba acampado en la parte más septentrional del campo. Ellos habían cavado con su habitual precisión militar - trincheras de tres metros de profundidad y paredes de tierra de pinchos alrededor del perímetro, una torre de vigilancia en cada esquina armadas con ballestas. En el interior, tiendas de campaña se organizaron en filas ordenadas de blanco y rojo. Los estándares de las cinco cohortes curvando en el viento. <strong>

_ Pues se nota que no quieren empezar una guerra – se quejó Clarisse.

_ Estamos bajo las ordenes de Octavian, no podemos hacer mucho! –Dakota confronto a la hija de Ares.

_ No me importa si no tienen las agallas de enfrentarse a un palo con peluca – dijo – si no nos dejan de presionar terminaremos explotando y atacando antes de que puedan poner las armaduras.

_ No nos podrán vencer aunque los dioses estén de su lado, greacus – salto Octavian.

_ Tu no te metas, pedazo de farsa – Will Solace salió a la defensa de la hija de Ares.

_ Si, tu no tienes voz aquí – Chris grito – ya tenemos bastante con sentarnos aquí a leer como traicionas a todos.

_ Nadie decía eso cuando tu y tu hermanito ayudaron a Cronos – Dijo otro Romano de la primera cohorte.

_ Por si no lo notaste, hasta el momento el único traidor que queda es Octavian y cualquiera que este a su favor, o ves a Chris conspirando contra los dioses y planeando un ataque a tu campamento? – Salto la griega.

_ Que eso no lo hizo Valdez?

_ A mi no me metan, yo no fui!

_ Suficiente! – grito Zeus

Poseidon se removió, inquieto.

_Nadie sabe lo que pasara ahora, asi que los únicos peligros potenciales ahora son aquellos que atacan, es decir, los romanos.

Los semidioses del campamento mestizo sonrieron.

_ Ahora continúa Hermes.

**La vista de la legión debería haber levantado el ánimo de Reyna. Era una pequeña fuerza, apenas doscientos semidioses, pero estaban bien entrenados y bien organizados. Si Julio César regresara de entre los muertos, él no hubiera tenido ningún problema reconociendo a las tropas de Reyna como dignos soldados de Roma. Pero ellos tenían nada que hacer estando tan cerca del Campamento Mestizo. La insubordinación de Octavian hizo a Reyna apretar los puños. Él estaba provocando deliberadamente a los griegos, esperando por batalla. **

_ No que no? – susurro Clarisse.

Su novio se acercó y la abrazo.**  
>Su visión se amplió hasta el porche de la granja, donde Octavian estaba sentado en una silla dorada que se parecía sospechosamente a un trono. <strong>

A medida que Hermes continuaba leyendo, Octavian era acosado por mas miradas y los romanos se iban arrepintiendo mas de sus acciones futuro_presentes.

**Junto con su toga senatorial púrpura bordeada, su insignia de centurión y su cuchillo de augur, que había adoptado una nueva distinción: un manto de tela blanca sobre su cabeza, que lo marcaba como Pontifex Maximus, sumo sacerdote de los dioses. Reyna quiso estrangularlo.**

_ No eres la único – solto Percy.

_ A todo esto, que estamos haciendo los dioses? – se preguntó Hefesto.

_ Veamos – dijo Poseidon – Hera, Apolo y Artemisa escondiéndose de Zeus, Hades en el inframundo, yo seguramente reconstruyendo mi palacio, Ares y Afrodita revolcándose por allí… y todos lidiando con nuestros ataques greco-romanos.

**Ningún semidiós que se recuerde había tomado el título de Pontifex Maximus. Al hacerlo, Octavian se había elevado a sí mismo casi hasta a el nivel del emperador. A su derecha, informes y mapas se esparcían por una mesita baja. A su izquierda, un altar de mármol lleno de frutas y ofrendas de oro, sin duda para los dioses. Pero para Reyna parecía un altar para Octavian mismo. A su lado, el portador del águila de la legión, Jacob, se puso firme, sudando en su capa de piel de león mientras sostenía el personal con el estandarte del águila dorada de la Duodécima.  
>Octavian se encontraba en medio de una audiencia. En la base de la escalera se arrodilló un muchacho en pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera con capucha arrugada. Compañero centurión de Octavian de la primera cohorte, Mike Kahale, se hizo a un lado con los brazos cruzados, mirando ceñudo con evidente disgusto. <strong>

_ Por lo menos no están a gusto con esta locura – dijo Frank, algo avergonzado de la actitud de su campamento.

_ Oye, tu estas en el Argo II, mirando novelas con tu noviecita, no es tan fácil oponerse a Octavian – dijo Mike, frustrado por las miradas.

_ Primero de todo – dijo Hazel – El Argo II no es un paraíso…

_ Eh! – se quejó Leo.

_ Además es Octavian y algunos de sus aliados contra, ¿Qué?, la mitad del campamento?

Los romanos volvieron a tomar interés en sus zapatos.**  
>_Bueno, ahora – Octavian escaneó un trozo de pergamino. – Veo aquí que usted es un legado, un descendiente de Orcus.<br>El chico de la sudadera con capucha miró hacia arriba, y Reyna se quedó sin aliento. Bryce Lawrence. **

_ Queee? – gritaron la mayoría de los romanos.

_ Como es que dejaron a esa escoria se metiera en nuestras tropas? – pregunto indignado Jason.

_ Quien es ese? – pregunto Percy.

Pero ninguno se molestó en contestar.

**Ella reconoció su mata de cabello castaño, su nariz rota, sus crueles ojos verdes y petulante, sonrisa torcida.  
>_Sí, su majestad - dijo Bryce.<br>_Oh, no soy una majestad. – los ojos de Octavian chispearon. – Sólo un centurión, un augur y un humilde **

_ Ha! – solto Hades, _Humilde,_ dudaba que el romano supiera el significado de esa palabra.

…**.sacerdote que hace su mejor esfuerzo para servir a los dioses. Tengo entendido que fueron despedidos de la legión por... ah, problemas de disciplina.**

**Reyna trató de gritar, pero no podía emitir ningún sonido.**

_Nah, en serio, que es lo que hizo? – Pregunto curioso Travis – robo alguna capa sagrada o algo?

La mirada de los romanos los hizo entender que era algo más serio.

**Octavian sabía muy bien por qué Bryce había sido expulsado. Al igual que su antepasado divino, Orcus, el dios de los castigos del inframundo, Bryce era completamente despiadado. El pequeño psicópata había sobrevivido a sus pruebas con Lupa muy bien, pero tan pronto como llegó al campamento Júpiter había demostrado ser in-entrenable. Él había tratado de prender un gato en fuego solo por diversión. **

Algunos fruncieron el ceño.

**Había apuñalado a un caballo enviándolo en estampida a través del Foro. **

Poseidon y Percy abrieron los ojos como platos.

**Incluso fue sospechoso de sabotear una máquina de asedio y consiguiendo su propio centurión asesinado durante los juegos de guerra. **

En este punto, todos los ocupantes de la sala que no sabían quien era Bryce, irradiaban asco.**  
>Si Reyna hubiera sido capaz de demostrarlo, el castigo de Bryce hubiera sido la muerte. Pero debido a que las pruebas eran circunstanciales, y porque la familia de Bryce era rica y poderosa con una gran cantidad de influencia en la Nueva Roma, había salido con la pena más leve de destierro.<strong>

_ Mato a un semidios y sigue libre? – pregunto boquiabierto Will.

_ La justicia no aplica para los ricos en Nueva Roma – se quejó Nico. No sabía porque, pero tenía el presentimiento de que recordaría aquel nombre en el futuro.**  
>_Sí, Pontifex, - Bryce dijo lentamente. – Pero, si me lo permite, esos cargos no fueron comprobados. Soy un romano leal. – Mike Kahale parecía estar haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no vomitar. <strong>

_ No es que tener un asesino de compañero esta en mi lista de deseos – murmuro el semidiós, algo avergonzado de la imagen que estaba dando.**  
>Octavian sonrió. <strong>

**_Yo creo en las segundas oportunidades. Usted ha respondido a mi llamada para los reclutas. Tiene credenciales y cartas de recomendación adecuadas. ¿Se compromete a seguir mis órdenes y servir a la legión?.**

_ No puedes hablar en serio – dijo Connor enfrentando a Octavian – dejaras que aquel traidor se les una?

_ Momentos desesperados, medidas desesperadas – dijo como toda respuesta el rubio.**  
>_Absolutamente – dijo Bryce.<br>_Entonces será restituido en probatio – Octavian dijo, - hasta que se pruebe en combate.**

_ Agh – Hermes interrumpió su lectura – hasta a mi me da asco leer esto.

_ Sigo pensando que deberíamos atarlo – opino Ares – antes de que empiece a juntar las cabezas de griegos por las noches.

_ Quién es? El jinete sin cabeza? – pregunto divertido Leo. Al ver la mirada confundida de los dioses se corrigió – lo lamento, me olvide que no estamos en el sigo de Johnny Deep.

_ Adivino – dijo Artemisa – otro hijo de Afrodita.

_Probablemente – reconoció la diosa del amor.

**Señaló a Mike, que alcanzó su bolsa y sacó una tableta probatio principal en un cable de cuero. Colgó el cable alrededor del cuello de Bryce.  
>_Informa a la Quinta Cohorte – dijo – Les vendría bien un poco de sangre nueva, algo de perspectiva fresca. Si su centurión Dakota tiene algún problema con eso, dile que hable conmigo.<strong>

_ Genial – murmuro Dakota – trabajare junto a un asesino.

_ No se por qué me culpan tanto a mi – soltó Octavian – después de todos ustedes no hacen mucho para rebelarse.

_ Eso es porque nos cortarías la cabeza si lo hacemos – respondió para la sorpresa del augur, Mike.**  
>Bryce sonrió como si acabaran de entregarle un cuchillo afilado. <strong>

**_Mi placer.  
>_Y, Bryce – El rostro de Octavian parecía casi macabro bajo su manto blanco, sus ojos demasiado penetrantes, sus mejillas muy demacradas, sus labios demasiado delgados y sin color. – No importa cuánto dinero, poder y prestigio lleva la familia Lawrence en la legión, recuerda que mi familia lleva más…<strong>

_ Agh – se escuchó decir a la mitad de los ocupantes.

Los ojos de Octavian brillaron de satisfacción.

…**Personalmente, te estoy apadrinando como estoy apadrinando a todos los otros nuevos reclutas. Sigue mis órdenes, y avanzarás rápidamente. Pronto voy a tener un poco de trabajo para ti- la oportunidad de probar tu valor. Pero provócame y no voy a ser tan indulgente como Reyna. ¿Entiendes?  
>La sonrisa de Bryce se desvaneció. Se veía como si quisiera decir algo, pero cambió de opinión. Asintió con la cabeza.<strong>

_ Claro, no lo echarías por psicópata, lo echarías si no te muestra el respeto que necesitas – Ares lo pensó por un momento – Pero me sigues cayendo mal.

Afrodita reprocho a su amante con la mirada.**  
>_Bien – dijo. – Además, consigue un corte de cabello. Pareces una de esa escoria Greacus. Lárgate.<strong>

_Es como vivir Troya de nuevo – se quejó Poseidon.

_ No se de que te quejas – Apolo sonrió – pudiste tener un tiempo de calidad con tusobrino preferido.

_ Primero de todo – dijo Hermes – yo soy su sobrino preferido – le giño un ojo a Poseidon – y segundo, se queja porque en esa época Atenea le ganaba siempre.

_Hey! – se quejó el dios del mar.

_ Pero si Atenea siempre le gana a Poseidon – Razono Apolo.

_ Esta decidido, tu eres mi favorito – el dios del mar señalo a Hefesto.

_ Y porque yo no estoy? – se quejó Ares.

_ Por lo que le haras a mi hijo en el futuro. Lo mismo para ti – señalo a Dionisio.

_ Meh – el dios del vino estaba muy ocupado haciendo que no le interesaba

– sigues siendo mejor que Atenea, en todo caso.

_ Pero ... – empezo Apolo.

_ Oh solo callense y sigamos leyendo – lo corto Atenea.

_ Bueno, bueno – dijo Hermes – al parecer alguien no soporta que otro dios sea el centro de Atencion….

Atenea se puso roja. Poseidon sonrio.

**Después de que Bryce se fue fuera, Mike Kahale negó con la cabeza. **

**_Eso hace dos docenas de ahora.  
>_Es una buena noticia, mi amigo – Octavian le aseguró – <strong>

_Dudo que alguno de allí sea tu amigo – Connor frunció el ceño.

Mike no dijo nada.**  
>…Necesitamos la mano de obra adicional.<strong>

**_ Asesinos. Ladrones. Traidores.  
>_Semidioses leales – Octavian dijo – que deben su posición a mí.<br>Mike frunció el ceño. Hasta que Reyna le había conocido, nunca había entendido por qué la gente le llamaba bíceps guns, pero los brazos de Mike eran tan gruesos como balas de bazuca. Tenía rasgos generales, una tez tostada-almendra, el cabello ónix y orgullosos ojos oscuros, como los antiguos reyes hawaianos. No estaba segura de cómo un apoyador de secundaria de Hilo se hubiera enrollado con Venus para una madre, pero nadie en la legión le dio ninguna pena al respecto – no desde que lo vieron aplastar rocas con sus manos desnudas. **

Todos tomaron un momento para examinar a Mike.**  
>A Reyna siempre le había gustado Mike Kahale.<strong>

_ Awwwww – empezó Afrodita.

Reyna se había sonrojado ligeramente, desde otro lado de la sala, Piper y Annabeth le lanzaron miradas de lo_hablaremos_luego.

**Desafortunadamente, Mike era muy leal a su padrino. Y su padrino era Octavian.  
>El pontifex autoproclamado se levantó y se estiró. <strong>

**_No te preocupes, viejo amigo. Nuestros equipos de asedio tienen el campamento griego rodeado. Nuestras águilas tienen superioridad aérea completa. Los griegos no van a ir a ninguna parte hasta que estemos listos para atacar. En once días, todas mis fuerzas estarán en su lugar.**

_ Once días – dijo Atenea – justo cuando Gea atacara.

Todas las miradas volvieron a Octavian.

_Podria ser una simple coincidencia – dijo lentamente Hestia. No quería que todos se la agarren contra el semidiós, después de todo algo parecido habia pasado con Luke, e Ethan cuando leyeron los primeros libros. Y ellos habían cambiado su forma de pensar y al final habian sido héroes. Eso le podía pasar al descendiente de Apolo.

_ No existen las coincidencias – repuso Ares – este crio esta conspirando con Gea para arrasar con el campamento Mestizo, me importaría un cuerno siempre y cuando signifique guerra pero estamos hablando de niños.

_ Awww – Afrodita exclamo.

_ Mira quien le agarro cariño a los semidioses – dijo Hermes con una voz chillona, imitando a Afrodita.

_ Perdon señor llore_en_el_final_del_libro_cinco – el dios de la guerra bufo – insisto que amarremos al Augur, no creo que muchos me quieran contradecir.

Zeus se puso a meditar.

_ No seria justo – insistió Hestia.

_ Yo creo – dijo para la sorpresa de todos, Luke – que hay que dejarlo libre.

Un silencio lleno la sala.

_ Tu no tienes derecho a hablar – Zeus salto – ya te hemos perdonado muchas cosas.

_ Exacto – dijo el hijo de Hermes – pero por mas cosas horrorosas que yo haya hecho en el pasado… digo, futuro o… bueno, que haya hecho, al final tome la decisión correcta. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez el también lo haga.

_ Pero – contradijo Percy – nosotros teníamos la garantía de que al final cambiarias, con Octavian… Con Octavian hay que tener…

_ Esperanza – finalizo Hestia.

Se tomaron un momento para pensarlo.

_ Creo que el crio tiene razón – termino diciendo Dionisio – esperemos a ver que pasa.

Hermes tomo eso como una señal para continuar.

**Mis pequeñas sorpresas serán preparadas. El primero de agosto, la Fiesta de Spes, el campamento griego caerá.  
>_ Pero Reyna dijo -<br>_Ya hemos hablado de esto – Octavian deslizó la daga de hierro de su cinturón y lo tiró a la mesa, donde se clavó en un mapa del Campamento Mestizo. – Reyna ha perdido su posición. Ella fue a las tierras ancestrales, lo cual es contra la ley  
>_Pero la Madre Tierra -'<br>_ Ha estado agitada debido a la guerra entre griegos y romanos,**

_ Me gusta saber que por lo menos alguien me escucho – dijo Reyna sarcásticamente.

**¿sí? Los dioses están incapacitados, ¿sí? Y ¿cómo resolvemos ese problema, Mike? Eliminamos la división. Nosotros eliminamos a los griegos. Regresamos a los dioses a su manifestación adecuada que es la romana. **

_Lección de último minuto zopenco – Hermes corto la lectura – antes de ser romanos fuimos griegos.

**Una vez que los dioses se restauren en su máxima potencia, Gaia no se atreverá a alzarse. Ella volverá de nuevo a su sueño. Nosotros los semidioses seremos fuertes y unificados, como estábamos en los viejos tiempos del imperio. Además, el primer día del mes de agosto es más propicio - el mes llamado así por mi antepasado Augusto. ¿Y sabes cómo unió a los romanos?  
>_Tomó el poder y se convirtió en emperador - Mike gruñó.<strong>

Leo, que estaba cerca de Mike levanto la mano para un choque de puños. El hijo de Venus lo respondio.

_ Mis hijos son tan geniales – comento Afrodita como para si misma.

Apolo hizo un gesto de 'Te entiendo'**  
>Octavian dejo de lado el comentario. <strong>

**_Tonterías. Él salvó a Roma al convertirse en Primer Ciudadano. Quería la paz y la prosperidad, no el poder! Créeme, Mike, tengo la intención de seguir su ejemplo. Voy a salvar a Nueva Roma y, cuando lo haga me acordaré de mis amigos. **

_ Como si no te importara el dinero – bufo Hades.**  
>Mike cambió considerablemente su volumen. <strong>

**_Suenas determinado. Cuentas con tu don de la profecía -  
>Octavian levantó la mano en señal de advertencia. Miró a Jacob el portador del águila, que seguía de pie en posición de firme detrás de él. _Jacob, largate. ¿Por qué no vas a pulir el águila o algo así?<br>Los hombros de Jacob cayeron en alivio. **

**_Sí, Augur. Quiero decir Centurion! Quiero decir Pontifex! Quiero decir -  
>_Vete.<br>_Me iré.**

Jacob, que se encontraba en la sala con algunos de sus compañeros romanos, se puso rojo de vergüenza mientras los demás reían.**  
>Una vez que Jacob se había alejado cojeando, el rostro de Octavian se ensombreció. <strong>

**_Mike, te dije que no hablaras de mí, ah, problema. Pero para responder a tu pregunta: no, todavía parece que hay alguna interferencia con el regalo habitual de Apolo para mí.**

_ Entonces es un problema general – dijo Rachel.

_ A que te refieres? – Nico tenía tanta curiosidad como todos los demás.

_ Los poderes que heredamos de Apolo – explico Will – no funcionan.

_ Oh vamos! – dijo Apolo – y todo porque papa necesita culparme de algo, ahora Deflos…

Se callo.

Todos lo miraron.

_ De que hablas? – pregunto Hermes curioso.

_ Mmm, estoy bastante seguro de que aparecerá en el libro.

**Miró con resentimiento a un montón de animales de peluche mutilados amontonados en la esquina del porche. – No puedo ver el futuro. Tal vez esa falsa Oráculo en el Campamento Mestizo**

_Hey! – se quejo Reachel.

…**está trabajando algún tipo de brujería. Pero como te he dicho ya antes, en la más estricta confianza, ¡Apolo me habló claramente el año pasado en el campamento Júpiter! Él, personalmente, bendijo mis esfuerzos. Prometió que sería recordado como el salvador de los romanos. **

Will escucho la frase boquiabierto, asi que Apolo hablaba con traicioneros y les daba poderes, pero no tenía tiempo para pasar y decir 'hola' en el campamento?

_ Que bien eliges a quien darle grandes poderes y esperanzas –soltó Lee, claramente tan molesto como los demás hijos de Apolo.

_ Todavía no hice nada! – se excusó le dios, aunque tampoco entendia porque lo habia hecho.**  
>Octavian extendió sus brazos, dejando al descubierto su tatuaje de arpa, el símbolo de su antepasado piadoso. Siete barras diagonales indicando sus años de servicio - más que cualquier funcionario que preside, incluyendo a Reyna.<br>_No tengas miedo, Mike. Vamos a aplastar a los griegos. Vamos a detener a Gaia y a sus lacayos. Entonces vamos a tomar esa arpía que los griegos han estado albergando - la que memoriza nuestros libros sibilinos - y vamos a obligarla a darnos el conocimiento de nuestros antepasados. Una vez que suceda, estoy seguro de Apolo restaurará mi don de la profecía. El campamento Júpiter será más poderoso que nunca. Vamos a gobernar el futuro – El ceño fruncido de Mike no disminuyó, pero levantó su puño a modo de saludo.  
>_Usted es el jefe.<strong>

_ Una parte de mi quiere que el lacayo gane – admitió Ares – asi personalmente me encargo de el, con todos los demás dioses griegos que quieran vengar a sus hijos.

_ Imagínate a Atenea – rio Apolo.

Octavian palideció.**  
>_Sí, lo soy – Octavian sacó la daga de la mesa – Ahora, ve a revisar a esos dos enanos que capturaste. Los quiero correctamente aterrorizados antes de que los interrogue de nuevo y enviarlos al Tártaro.<strong>

_ No los enanos! – se quejó Leo.

_ Todos sabíamos que los acabarían capturando – Reyna se acomodó el pelo – yo misma les permitíenviarlos al tártaro.

_Lastima – dijo Hefesto – me gustaría verlos bajándoles los pantalones a Octavian.

_ Tenías que mencionarlo – dijo dramáticamente Leo.

Los demás rieron.**  
>El sueño se desvaneció.<br>_Hey, despierta. – Los ojos de Reyna se abrieron. Gleeson Hedge estaba inclinado sobre ella, sacudiendo su hombro. – Tenemos problemas. – Su tono grave consiguió tener su sangre en movimiento. **

_Por fin algo de acción – Ares sonrio.**  
>_¿Qué es? – Ella luchó para sentarse – ¿Fantasmas? ¿Monstruos?.<strong>

**Hedge frunció el ceño.  
>_Peor…<strong>

El dios de la guerra se mordio la lengua de la emoción.

…**Turistas.**

Todo su entusiasmo desapareció.

_ Oh vamos!

**(. .)**

**Bueno, no se. Tengo unas preguntas para ustedes. **

**Primero de todo: Theyna (Thalia y Reyna) No soy muy buena con las parejas y se que Theyna no es cannon pero….. Tratie tampoco lo es asi que no se…**

**Tambien estaba pensando en Reyna con Mike Kahale porque algo esta pasando allí e.e, comenten que pareja prefieren y vere como lo sigo.**

**Luego: Intentare actualizar seguido, pero no prometo nada, me ire de vacaciones en unos días y no tengo mas netbook por lo que tengo que escribir en una computadora general que esta en mi casa y usa todo el día mi hermano.**

**Tambien tengo dudas en si poner a Solangelo para el final del libro o ya ir juntándolos, porque no me aguanto mas verlos separados.**

**En cuanto a pesadillas pos tártaro, no me lo habia planteado, pero creo que las incluiré .**

**Respondan con reviews!**

**Pip pip da doodley do!**

**Pd Para Vittalia: Pareces tan loca como yo, manda algún Pm alguna vez. :3**


End file.
